We are Young
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Stand By You." Emma and Ryan Hudson, the daughter and son of Finn and Rachel, are ninth graders. Finchel must help their children the academic, extracurricular and social challenges of high school, while preparing for the birth of kid #6
1. Chapter 1: Changes

_Hey everyone! Here's the other story I'm working on. If you haven't read "I Stand By You" yet I suggest you read it as this is a sequel to "I'll Stand By You." I'm going to try to update both this and my other story at least once a week. This story is about the first year of high school for Finchel's kids, plus some Finchel family moments and Finchel during Rachel's pregnancy. There will be storylines concerning both Emma and Ryan as individuals, as well as couple stories for Nicma and Ryva. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and let me know if I should keep going!_

_DISCLAIMER: I, just like any fanfic writer, do not own Glee. The only characters I own are Emma, Ryan, Sarah, Grant, Jack, Nick, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy, Meg, Grace, Kyle, Nick's dad and Grace's mom. Other than that, just my ideas, my computer, and a bunch of Glee fan merchandise._

Chapter 1: Changes

The first week of high school was over, and already Emma liked it so much better than her first two years of middle school. Her classes – Honors World History, Honors Biology, Honors Algebra 2, Honors Freshman English, 9th Grade Art, Singers and Honors French 2 – all were fine. She had good teachers and had at least one of her good friends in each class. She was on the soccer team with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg. Ava had become part of Emma's group of friends from Roxbury by now. It was great to be back at school with Ryan, Nick and Ava again. The JV soccer team had won their first game. Ryan and Nick had both made the varsity boys soccer team and were starters. They'd won a game too, the day after the girls game, and Nick had waved to Emma in the stands, making her feel so special (though Ava claimed she felt more special when Ryan scored a goal and pointed to her in the stands).

The first week of high school was followed by a three day weekend, because of labor day. That Saturday night, Emma was hanging out at Nick's house. Nick's dad was out on a date with his girlfriend, and Nick's younger brother, Kyle, was upstairs on the computer, letting Emma and Nick watch a movie by themselves downstairs.

They were in the middle of the movie when they heard a ring at the doorbell. Together they went to the door to see Grace Hannon, the daughter of Nick's dad's girlfriend. Grace was in the grade below Emma at Roxbury last year, so Emma sort of knew her.

"Hey Grace," Nick said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Grace said. "My mom texted me and said to meet up with her here after her date with your dad tonight."

"That's cool," Emma said. She saw worry creeping on to Nick's face as they let Grace in. If Grace's mom wanted her here, it had to be something big.

Immediately, Nick's dad and Grace's mom opened the door and came inside. Emma looked at them, who looked thrilled, and Nick, who looked panicky. She thought he knew what was happening, and he didn't seem to like it, whatever it was.

"Nick, Kyle, Grace, Emma, we have some news for you," Grace's mom said, giggling. Nick's dad took Grace's mom's hand and held it up, revealing a ring on her finger. "We're engaged! I popped the question to her on our date!" Nick's dad said, putting his arms around Grace's mom.

"That's awesome!" Grace said. She looked at Nick. "That'll make us siblings."

Nick gave Emma a look of disgust and whispered, "My dad did not talk to me, or to Kyle, about this!"

"Nick, is something wrong?" Nick's dad asked, noticing.

Emma just let her boyfriend talk. "Yeah Dad, something's wrong. I don't remember you consulting me or Kyle about doing this!"

"Nick..." his dad began, "I thought you two would be happy."

"I am happy," Kyle said. "Now I'll have a mommy, and a sister, too."

"That's where you're wrong, Kyle!" Nick shouted. "She's NOT our mom! Our real Mom died when you were six and I was nine. Just because she hooks up with our dad and goes on dates with him does not mean she's our mom. So, guess what, Dad? You, and Wendy, and Kyle, and Grace can pretend all you want, but this is NOT our family."

Emma just let Nick talk. She felt sympathy for him, as if his dad was trying to replace the mom he'd had for nine years.

"Nick, you're being irrational," Wendy said.

"You know what?" Nick snapped. "Marry my dad if you want. But don't expect me to go to the wedding. Emma, come with me. Let's go pack my stuff."

"Where are you going?" Nick's dad shouted.

"I'm staying at Emma and Ryan's house for a few days!" Nick said, running to his room. Emma stood in the living room and stared at Nick's dad.

"I'm sorry he reacted this way," Emma said quietly.

"I should have seen this coming," Nick's dad admitted. "Maybe a few days will be good for him at your house, just have him sleep in Ryan's room and no funny business."

"Okay," Emma said, following Nick to his room. Nick was already starting to throw his bags together.

"I can not believe him!" Nick said. "He's replacing my mom! Well, if he wants to do that for himself, that's his business. But I am not replacing the woman who gave birth to me."

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, Nick. You only get one mom. Even though your dad's getting married, Grace's mom can never be YOUR mom."

"Emma, after Jack died and your parents had Grant, did it feel like they were replacing Jack with Grant?" Nick asked.

"Not really," Emma admitted. "My mom got pregnant with Grant before Jack got sick, even though we didn't find out until after Jack died, so it's not like it was planned that way. I guess the main difference is that parents can have as many kids as they want, but there's only ONE person who can be the woman whose body you came out of."

"My dad's an idiot," Nick snapped. "I guess he couldn't find enough comfort with just having Kyle and me. And now he's marrying a woman with a daughter of her own... I knew my dad and Grace's mom were going out but I never thought it was this serious."

"Grace's mom is probably still grieving her husband, and your dad still loves your mom, I can guarantee it," Emma said. "It's just that you and Kyle and Grace will eventually graduate high school and go off to college. Your parents probably still want someone. I'm sure your dad loves Grace's mom. They wouldn't be getting married if they didn't think their kids were ready."

"Well, I'm not ready, and they're still doing it," Nick said. "Come on, let's go to your house."

Emma picked up one of Nick's bags and began following him out the door. As they were leaving, Nick called to his dad, "You know, Mom wouldn't want you to be doing this if I wasn't ready."

Emma decided there was no point in trying to reason with her boyfriend. Sometimes when you were stressed, you had to just let it out.

x

Finn felt the baby in Rachel's stomach kick as he ran his hand up and down her stomach. It was hard to believe child #6 was in there. In two years it would mark twenty years of being in love with each other. So many people in high school doubted they would go the distance, and now here they were, with their sixth baby on the way. Other than Grant sleeping in his room, they were home by themselves right now, as Sarah was at a sleepover with a friend, Ryan was out with Ava and Emma was at Nick's house.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl," Finn said as he felt another kick.

"We'll be finding out next week," Rachel said with a giggle. "And then it'll be easier on the kids to choose a name."

"No matter which it is, it's bound to go better than when we were trying to pick out names for Ryan and Emma," Finn said.

"Oh God, don't even remind me of that!" Rachel laughed. "I can't believe how many Broadway names I had on my list!"

"Well, I was just as bad!" Finn laughed. "I probably had every famous athlete's name on the list."

"I ultimately like the names we chose," Rachel said with a smile. "For all the kids."

"So do I," Finn said, kissing Rachel.

They heard a heavy bang downstairs as the door opened. "I'll go down and see what that is," Finn said.

"All right, be careful!" Rachel called as Finn walked downstairs to see Emma, Nick and about four bags.

"Emma? Nick? What's going on?" Finn asked.

Emma looked at Finn. "Dad, Nick got some upsetting news and needs some time away from home. Can he stay here for a few days? His dad said he can if he sleeps in Ryan's room."

"Sure he can," Finn sighed. "But what's going on?"

"My dad has decided to get married," Nick groaned. "I'm not okay with it, but he doesn't care."

Finn immediately had a flashback to when he found out about his mom and Burt. It was upsetting to him at the time, but he eventually grew to see Burt as a father, and Ally's birth had really helped them all grow closer as a family. But it wasn't exactly the same situation. Nick had known his real mother for nine years and been taken from him when he was young. To see his father with another woman was probably traumatizing.

"Yeah, he can stay as long as he needs to," Finn said. "And Nick, listen, I know what you're going through. When I was in high school, my mom started dating another man and it was hard on me. If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."

"Thanks Finn," Nick said.

"No problem," Finn said. "Emma, your mom and I are in our room if you need us."

"Thanks," Emma said. As Finn began heading upstairs, he heard Nick say to Emma, "I like your parents. I wish my dad was like them."

Finn smiled to himself as he went back into the room. "What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Nick's dad's getting married and that's not going over well with Nick," Finn said. "Emma offered to let him stay here for a few days."

Rachel looked down. "It must be hard to lose a parent at such a young age and then see your other parent replace them."

"Yeah, that's why I'm letting him stay here," Finn said. "For a few days at least."

"I hope he can accept his stepmother, eventually," Rachel said.

"He'll come around," Finn said. "As I was coming upstairs, I heard Nick tell Emma how he wished his dad was like us."

"That's so sweet!" Rachel said. She giggled. "Finn, this baby's been kicking like crazy!"

"Well, all our kids are pretty active," Finn said. "It's hard to believe that we ended up having so many."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Rachel said. "It's so hard to believe our oldest are now in high school."

"That's when we met and fell in love," Finn sighed. "All these years later, Rach, you still take my breath away."

"And you do for me," Rachel said. "During the past week I've had lots of flashbacks to high school… probably because Ryan and Emma are in high school now."

"Yeah," Finn said. "I actually remember, we were lab partners in science freshman year… we had to dissect a frog together… and you hated the idea because of the animal cruelty."

"They'd better not make our kids dissect anything!" Rachel shouted. "Oh, and remember the time my locker was jammed freshman year and I needed you to help me with it?"

"I'd forgotten about that," Finn said. "Ah, Rach, we have so many memories."

"I love you," Rachel giggled.

"I love you, too," Finn said. "You and Ryan and Emma and Sarah and Jack and Grant and the baby who's on the way."

Rachel placed Finn's hand on her stomach as they felt another kick. She'd dreamed of Broadway, he'd dreamed of the NFL. They originally had planned to end up in New York, but they couldn't be happier than they were here in Cleveland.

"I just hope everything works out for Nick," Rachel sighed.

"Don't worry," Finn said, kissing Rachel's forehead. "I know Emma will take good care of him."

"I just worry more than usual with my pregnancy hormones, you know?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you don't have to worry so much," Finn said. "Hopefully, it'll all work out."

_Chapter 2 preview: Finn and Rachel find out the gender of the baby - anyone have any preferences? :) Something happens to change the course of the season at Emma's soccer game. Nick's dad tries to reach out to him._


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

_I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1! Writing two stories at once has been fun, but a bit of a challenge. I like to think I'm doing a good job on both of them though, and I'm sticking to my update schedule. I like how this chapter turned out and I hope you do too! Please let me know what you think!_

Chapter 2: Surprises

"Rachel Hudson?"

Rachel heard the doctor call her name and went into the office with Finn. Today they would be finding out the gender of the baby, meaning that the kids could narrow down the field of names to one gender. Her mind flashed back to when they found out the genders of Ryan and Emma and she and Finn were debating what to name them.

_"Here's a list of all the Broadway stars and major Broadway characters' names," Rachel had told Finn. "You can tell me which names you like." She handed him the list she'd created years ago._

_"Okay," Finn said, beginning to go through the list. "I'm going to make this easy on us and get rid of all the names that sound like an old lady and all the ones that are just weird."_

_Rachel sighed. "I guess that means we are not naming our them after any of the long time legends."_

_"No," Finn told her flat out. "I am not naming our daughter Barbra. Or Patti or Bernadette or Idina... and we are not naming our son after any of these guys."_

_"Well, what names do YOU have in mind?" Rachel asked._

_"I was thinking of naming our son after some famous athlete, like Michael or Jim or Henry..." Finn began. "And our daughter, let's see, there's..."_

_"Well, if we can't name them after Broadway stars, then we can't name them after athletes either," Rachel snapped._

_Finn groaned. "Fine. Let's just get out the baby name book."_

_"I was hoping we wouldn't have to revert to this," Rachel sighed as she got out the book. "Let's just look at the top 100 list first."_

_They looked at the list before Rachel turned to Finn. "See any names you like?"_

_Finn nodded. "Yeah, I like lots of these. Do you have any favorites?"_

_"Well, for a boy, I like Ryan," Finn said. "What do you think of that?"_

_"I like that," Rachel said. She looked at the girls list. "How about Emma for our daughter?"_

_"That's a pretty name," Finn said. "What about Grace for her middle name? Emma Grace Hudson has a nice sound."_

_"I like that," Rachel said. "What should Ryan's middle name be?"_

_"You pick, I picked his first name and Emma's middle name," Finn said._

_Rachel looked at the list. "What about Nicholas? I like the idea of Ryan Nicholas Hudson."_

_"Ryan Nicholas Hudson and Emma Grace Hudson," Finn said. "Those names sound perfect."_

_"Perfect," Rachel agreed._

That April, Ryan Nicholas Hudson and Emma Grace Hudson made their debut. Now, they were already in high school.

"You okay?" Finn asked, noticing Rachel looked dazed. "Hormones?"

"Just remembering when we were in this situation for the first time more than 14 years ago," Rachel giggled. "I can't believe how fast our kids are growing up. I know I say that a lot, but in four short years, we'll be sending Ryan and Emma to college."

"DON'T TALK THAT WAY," Finn demanded. "I don't want to think about that."

They made their way into the obstetrician's office. Rachel took a seat at the table as the sonogram appeared. There was their little boy or girl.

"This is our sixth one," Finn told the obstetrician. It wasn't their usual one.

"What do you have already?" the obstetrician asked.

"Three boys and two girls," Rachel said, deciding to leave their history out. She still felt bad that this was the second kid Jack wouldn't get to meet.

"Want to know what this one is?" the obstetrician asked.

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. "Yes," Finn said.

"This one's a girl," the obstetrician told them. "And it looks like she's thriving."

"The girls will be happy about that," Rachel giggled. She looked down at her stomach. The baby bump was becoming more noticeable.

"Are the other kids excited?" the obstetrician asked.

"Very," Rachel said.

"How old are they?" the doctor asked.

Rachel looked at Finn, unsure how to answer. Luckily, Finn took over. "We have two fourteen-year-olds, a ten-year-old, a five-year-old and a three-year-old." It was true. Jack had been five.

"Quite a family," the doctor said.

"We couldn't be happier with them," Finn said, hugging Rachel.

x

After the doctor's appointment, Finn and Rachel got in the car, driving to the Heights girls soccer game. Their appointment had started late and they hoped they hadn't missed the JV game because that would mean having to miss seeing Emma play.

They arrived as the varsity game was starting and found seats in the bleachers near Ryan and Nick. Nick had been living at their house for a week now and still hadn't said one word to his dad. Finn had told Rachel not to bring up Nick's dad with him because it was hard for him when his mom had dated Burt.

"You missed the JV game," Ryan called to his parents. "Emma and Ava both played really well though, they both had assists."

"That's great!" Finn said. "By the way, you're getting a baby sister."

"Well, that evens it out," Ryan said.

x

Emma sat on the bench at the side of the field with some of the other girls on the team. She felt bad her parents hadn't been there, but at the same time she knew that they had to get ready for the new baby. It had meant a lot to her to have Nick and Ryan there. Nick was still very reserved about talking about his dad's engagement. She talked about it with him when he brought it up, but when he didn't bring it up, she tried not to. It didn't look like he was leaving her house any time soon.

About two minutes into the last quarter, one of the senior forwards slipped and fell hard. The referee blew the whistle, and the coaches and the benched players ran onto the field.

"What's wrong?" the coach asked, kneeling beside the girl.

"I can't get up," she moaned.

"I think she's injured her back," one of the other girls said.

"We've got to get her to the emergency room," the trainer said. "In the mean time, you've got to get another girl to play the rest of the game."

The coach scanned the JV girls. "Emma, I need you to play varsity for the rest of the game."  
>"What?" Emma gasped. "But I've never played varsity."<p>

"You've shown potential in the JV games," the coach said. "Your brother's on the Varsity team and has already scored goals, it's got to be in your blood."

"Oh my God!" Emma said. "But... I can't."

"You can," Ava said.

"I'll try it," Emma said. "I don't even have a varsity jersey!"

"Your JV jersey will do," the coach said. "Just get on the field."

Emma nervously took the empty position on the field. She looked up in to the stands. Nick gave her a thumbs up.

The game was tied 2-2 with a minute to go. Emma had managed to survive her first Varsity playing time. She just stayed in the back of the field and let the regular varsity girls take over. She moved toward the center of the field with 45 seconds left in the game. When she saw a girl from the other team take possession of the ball, she decided she had to stop her. She lunged in front of several other girls and took the ball and kicked it, hoping to get it over the fowl line so the game would at least end as a tie.

Instead, she kicked the ball into the other team's goal.

The end of game buzzer sounded. Euclid 3, Heights 2.

One of the junior players looked at Emma. "You're such an idiot! How could you do that? Did you WANT them to win?"

Emma burst in to tears and ran off the field. She'd screwed up her first varsity game. She was humiliated. They'd probably never let her play varsity again. Word about this would get out to the swimming and softball teams. They probably wouldn't let her do varsity either. She ran until she was off the field and sat in the school courtyard, finally letting herself cry. The score of this game would be in the paper. Saying that a Heights player had scored a goal for Euclid. She'd be the laughing stock of the school. Maybe she wouldn't get solos for the Gold Stars. Maybe the paper wouldn't use her articles.

With her face buried in her lap, she felt a hand on her back. She lifted her head to see Nick through her tears.

"It's like the other girl said, I'm an idiot," Emma said, beginning to cry into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"You're not an idiot," Nick whispered, hugging Emma. "You were great out there. Even if it's for the other team, you scored a goal. That means you CAN score a goal."

"How mad are they?" Emma asked.

"You'll have to ask one of them," Nick said. "Your parents sent me to come look for you when you ran off."

"I just hope they forgive me," Emma sighed.

Nick gave Emma a kiss. "They'll come around."

"I love you so much," Emma said quietly.

"I love you, too," Nick said. "How about we go meet your parents? I told them to wait for us by Wendy's so you don't risk seeing people. They got the car."

Emma and Nick crossed the street to Wendy's, where Finn, Rachel and Ryan were waiting in the mini van.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Rachel said.

"Thanks, I'd rather not," Emma said. "Did you get my stuff?"

"Yeah, Ava gave it to me," Ryan said. "She said she doesn't know about anyone else, but she and all your friends aren't mad at you."

"That's good," Emma said.

"I texted Sarah and asked her not to say anything," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Mom," Emma said.

The ride home was quiet until they got home. Sarah and Grant were on the front porch, drinking juice.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Sarah asked almost immediately. Emma felt a sting of guilt. After being humiliated at the soccer game, she'd forgotten about her mom's appointment with the OBGYN.

"Well - what do you think it is?" Finn asked, smiling and putting his hand on Rachel's stomach.

"A girl," Grant said. "Like Sarah and Emma."

"It's a girl," Finn said.

"Then Nick has to stay here so we're even," Grant said. Emma smiled to herself. She loved living with her boyfriend, but hoped he would one day come to terms with his dad.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, Grant," Nick said, putting his arm around Emma.

As the family (and Nick) began heading inside, a car pulled up. Emma knew whose car this was right away. It was Nick's dad's car. She hoped Nick wouldn't see his dad's car driving by, but the car came to a stop. She watched Nick's dad begin to walk up. Nick noticed, too.

"What are you doing here?" Nick snapped.

"Nick - I was hoping..." his dad began.

"Are you still engaged to Wendy Hannon?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm staying here."

"Nick, you can't turn your back on me forever."

"Well, if the egg that gave birth to me is being replaced, then so can the sperm. You may be my biological father, but since you got engaged, you sure as hell aren't my dad."

Emma didn't know what to say at this point. But Nick's dad continued talking before she had a chance to say anything.

"Nicholas Robert Dougherty, your attitude is disgusting me. I was actually coming to tell you that when you're ready, you can come home and that we really hope you'll give us a chance. That I wanted you to be an usher and I wanted the Gold Stars to perform at my wedding. Maybe it is better for you to be here now."

Emma watched as her boyfriend's father got in the car and drove away. Her family may be growing, but his was falling apart. There were worse things than scoring a goal for the other team.

_Chapter 3 preview: The Gold Stars begins. Ryan has academic troubles. Emma tries talking to Nick about his situation._


	3. Chapter 3: Edge of Glory

_Sorry for the slow updates. School was REALLY overwhelming this weekend. I hope those of you who are still here are still enjoying it! This isn't my favorite chapter, but it leads into some major plots in the upcoming chapters. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 3: Edge of Glory

"I'm giving back your first tests," the geometry teacher, Ms. Sutter, said as the bell rang. "Overall, you guys did pretty well."

Ms. Sutter stopped at Ryan's desk and put his test face down on the desk. "Please see me after class," she whispered.

Ryan turned the test over and nearly dropped the test. He'd done well in the past, but Geometry had been particularly hard. Still, a 65? He didn't think he'd get that low a score.

Ryan nudged Nick. "How'd you do?"

"I got a 98, what about you?" Nick whispered.

Maybe the test wasn't as hard as he'd thought then. Ryan passed Nick the test.

"Ouch!" Nick said. "It's the beginning of the school year, you should really get help."

"Nick Dougherty, Ryan Hudson, stop talking or you're both getting extended detention," Ms. Sutter said.

Ryan barely paid attention to the teacher, he just stared at the test. A 65? In middle school he'd almost always gotten straight A's.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said. "I'll help you with the next test."

"You two, you need to stay for 15 minutes after school," Ms. Sutter snapped. "I'm calling your parents."

"Ms. Sutter, please just call Ryan's parents," Nick said. "I do not live with my dad anymore, I live at Ryan's house."

"Are you two..." a girl began.

"No, he dates my sister," Ryan said.

"I live there because of issues with my dad," Nick said.

"Nick, your personal life is irrelevant," Ms. Sutter said. "Both of you are coming in after school today."

Ryan groaned. He'd been an honors student in middle school. This was only the first test of the year. His mom had been accepted to Princeton, both his parents had graduated college Summa Cum Laude. Hopefully this would just be a fluke.

As Ryan and Nick left class, Ryan whispered to Nick, "Please don't say anything to my parents or to Emma about this."

"Okay," Nick said. "But if you continue to have academic troubles. You should tell them."

"I will," Ryan said. But he was going to his best to keep this quiet.

x

"Next week at the school's first pep rally of the year, we're going to perform," Rachel said. It was after school and the first rehearsal of the Gold Stars. Emma and Ava were sitting together, waiting for Ryan and Nick to arrive. Emma didn't know why they were late. Finally, the boys came in and went to join their girlfriends. Emma saw as Ryan whispered something to Ava, then whispered to Nick. "Where were you two?"

"We got detention for talking in class," Nick said with an eyeroll.

"You bad boy!" Emma whispered.

"Now that everyone's here, we can talk," Rachel said. "I'm really impressed with our new members and want to give them a chance to shine when we perform at the pep rally."

"Mrs. Hudson," one of the boys pouted. "Are you just going to give all the solos to your kids and their friends?"

Rachel laughed. "Very funny. I picked two songs for the pep rally. We're going to do 'Summer Nights' from Grease led by Nick and Emma, and then you're all going to sing 'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga."

Emma was really excited to be singing a romantic song with Nick.

"Those are good songs!" said one of the girls.

"I thought you guys would think so," Rachel said, starting to hand out the sheet music. "I indicated who sings which parts each person will sing."

"This should be fun," Nick said, nudging Emma's arm. Emma giggled.

"Let's try running through the songs," Rachel said. "Everyone stand up."

Emma smiled at Nick as the accompanist began playing the music for "Summer Nights."

_Nick: Summer lovin' had me a blast  
>Emma: Summer lovin' happened so fast<br>Nick: I met a girl crazy for me  
>Emma: Met a boy cute as can be<br>Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
>Gold Stars: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh<br>Boys: Tell me more, tell me more  
>Ryan: Did you get very far?<br>Girls: Tell me more, tell me more  
>Ava: Like does he have a car?<br>Gold Stars: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh  
>Nick: She swam by me, she got a cramp<br>Emma: He ran by me, got my suit damp  
>Nick: I saved her life, she nearly drowned<br>Emma: He showed off, splashing around  
>Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights<br>Gold Stars: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
>Girls: Tell me more, tell me more<br>Izzy: Was it love at first sight?  
>Boys: Tell me more, tell me more<br>Max: Did she put up a fight?  
>Gold Stars: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh<br>Nick: Took her bowling in the arcade  
>Emma: We went strolling, drank lemonade<br>Nick: We made out under the dock  
>Emma: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock<br>Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
>Gold Stars: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<br>Boys: Tell me more, tell me more  
>Alex: But you don't gotta brag<br>Girls: Tell me more, tell me more  
>Meg: Cos he sounds like a drag<br>Gold Stars: shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH  
>Emma: He got friendly, holding my hand<br>Nick: While she got friendly down in the sand  
>Emma: He was sweet, just turned eighteen<br>Nick: Well she was good you know what I mean  
>Gold Stars: Woah!<br>Nick and Emma: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
>Gold Stars: woo, woo, woo<br>Girls: Tell me more, tell me more  
>Laura: How much dough did he spend?<br>Boys: Tell me more, tell me more  
>Luke: Could she get me a friend?<br>Emma: It turned colder - that's where it ends  
>Nick: So I told her we'd still be friends<br>Emma: Then we made our true love vow  
>Nick: Wonder what she's doing now<br>Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
>bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...<br>Gold Stars: Tell me more, tell me more!_

"That was good, you two," Rachel said, smiling. "I think I see more romantic duets for you two in the future."

Emma giggled. She loved doing duets with Nick.  
>"Let's do the second song now," Rachel said.<p>

_Emma: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you_

_Who should take me home tonight_

_Ava: I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limb is where we know_

_We both belong tonight_

_Lizzie: It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_Gold Stars: I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_Girls: I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_Nick: Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I'm on the edge of something final_

_We call life tonight, alright, alright_

_Ryan: Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name_

_Tonight, alright, alright_

_Both: It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_Gold Stars: I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_Lexie: I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_Laura: I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_Izzy: I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_Meg: I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_Girls: I'm on the edge with you_

_Boys: With you, with you, with you, with you_

_Girls: I'm on the edge with you_

_Boys: With you, with you, with you, with you_

_Girls: I'm on the edge with you_

_Boys: With you, with you, with you, with you_

_Girls: I'm on the edge with you_

_Boys: With you, with you, with you, with you_

"Those songs sound good, guys," Rachel said. "From the top."

So far Emma was enjoying being in the Gold Stars.

x

Back home that night, Emma and Nick were lying side by side on her bed. Having him at her house was fun. She loved having him around all the time. But she couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever return to his family.

Finn knocked on the door. "Emma, Nick, we're thinking of ordering Mexican for dinner. Does that sound good to you too?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Emma said.

"Your mom's too tired to cook," Finn said. "Pregnancy can do that to a woman."

"It's okay, Dad," Nick said. "Is it okay, by the way, if I start calling you Dad?"

Finn gave Nick a look. "Nick, I'm glad you feel that close to me, but I think your father would prefer if you called me Finn. And if you called my wife Rachel."

Nick groaned as Finn left. "Your parents basically ARE my parents now. I mean, they're the ones who I talk to now, who make my dinner, who help me with my homework, who drive me to school and games."

"Nick, you know you can't stay at my house forever," Emma said.

"I'd think you'd be happy," Nick said. "How many girls get their boyfriends to live with them?"

"Your dad probably wants you home," Emma said.

"Emma I told you, he just makes me so mad," Nick said. "I seriously can't be in the same room as him without wanting to scream in his face. I can't even HEAR about his fiancee without wanting to get violent. I'm mad at my brother for being so accepting. I'm mad at Grace for not realizing how wrong this is. She was his mom, too."

Emma sighed. "I guess the difference is Kyle was only six when your mom died. He probably doesn't remember her as well as you do. He wants A mom, you want YOUR mom. No one else."

"What about Grace?" Nick asked. "Her dad died in a car accident. She has no siblings. It was just her and her mom. Her mom is all she has."

"It's probably lonely for Grace to just have her mom," Emma said, trying to find the right thing to say. "If her mom's at work or out with friends or something like that, she'd be at the house by herself. She seems to like the idea of having other people around."

Nick seemed to have calmed down and be thinking about what Emma had said.

"You can be a part of that family too, Nick," Emma said, putting her arm around her boyfriend. "I think your dad and your brother and Wendy and Grace would really like you to be."

_Chapter 4 preview: Finn and Rachel find out about Ryan's academic problems. Someone starts causing trouble for Emma in the Gold Stars. Nick and Emma make a discovery when they go to Nick's house._


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

_Thanks for all your support everyone! I'm really enjoying writing both these fics and am very happy with how this chapter turned out. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'm doing my best to reply to all of you and check out your work. I also now have a Facebook page for my fanfiction, so be sure to like FinchelFan728._

_Hope you enjoy Chapter 4. Please comment if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 4: Discoveries

"I really don't know if this is a good idea, Nick," Emma said as Nick unlocked the door to his house. "You left this house and haven't been here in weeks. It should really be up to your dad to invite you back."

"I still have the key," Nick said. "Besides, we won't get caught. Eric and Wendy are meeting with the wedding planner, Kyle's at a sleepover, Grace has a field hockey game. I need to find out how the house has changed since I lived here, and if my mom would have wanted him to do this."

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't like that Nick was calling his dad Eric instead of Dad. She also didn't feel comfortable rummaging around his house. But if this might be what it would take for him to be willing to accept his dad again, maybe it would be worth it.

"So do Wendy and Grace live here now?" Emma asked.

"Yup," Nick said. "That's what Kyle said when he texted me. At least Grace has the guest room instead of my old room for her room."

They unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. "What are you expecting to find?" Emma asked.

"I know where my dad keeps all my mom's stuff," Nick said. "There's got to be something there that proves whether not she'd be okay with this."

Emma looked around the kitchen. "Okay, but all I see in here is a bunch of food and paperwork."

"The wedding paperwork, of course," Nick said. "Come on." He took Emma's hand and led her into the dining room and then the living room. They looked around the living room. Nick's dad still had a picture of the family taken before Nick's mom had died on display. Grace's mom had one of her and Grace with Grace's dad. On the mantle were Nick, Grace and Kyle's school pictures from last year. Then Emma noticed something else: a picture of Nick's dad, Grace's mom, Grace and Kyle. She realized Nick was missing in that picture, but decided not to comment.

"So, where did you say your mom's stuff is?" Emma asked Nick.

"In the attic," Nick said.

They went upstairs. Emma took a peek into the guest room. It now seemed to have fully been converted to Grace's room.

"We have to go through the guest room – I mean, Grace's room to get to the attic," Nick told Emma.

Emma looked around Grace's room as they went up. Grace had a picture of herself with both her parents.

"Look, Nick," Emma said, pointing to the picture. "I don't think Grace is over her dad's death, either."

"I'm surprised, her dad died two years ago," Nick said. "If anything, I'd think she'd be less open to this than I am. Let's just go to the attic. My dad never let Kyle and me up there. He said our mom's stuff was too sacred."

"Are you SURE we should be doing this, then?" Emma asked.

"Don't be afraid, we'll just put it back when we're done," Nick said. They made their way up the creaky stairs and into the attic. This wasn't like the attic at Emma's house, which was fully furnished. When Rachel got pregnant again, Finn and Rachel had hired some construction workers to build bedrooms for Ryan and Emma in the attic. Nick's attic had a slanted roof and was cold. They could barely stand, except in the middle.

They made their way to the back of the attic, where there were several boxes labeled "Christine."

"Okay, here are the boxes," Nick said. "Let's go through them."

Emma sighed and opened one box as Nick opened another. The box she had mostly had clothes and jewelry in it. Nick nudged Emma and held up a photo. "Look, it's my parents when they were in high school, like us."

Emma smiled. "Both our parents were high school sweethearts. That can only mean one thing: we're destined to get married."

"I knew that!" Nick laughed. He continued going through his box and held up an ultrasound photo dated December 2013. "Is that me?"

"Judging from the date, it must be," Emma said. "It seems like all there is in my box is clothes."

"Then go through this one," Nick said, handing Emma another box.

Emma opened this box and could tell right away that this was the one Nick's dad must have put together after his mom's death. Cards their friends had sent them to express their sympathy were in there, the program from the funeral, the newspaper with the death notice… then she saw two CDs at the bottom. One of them had Nick's name on it, and the other had Kyle's.

"Nick, I found this," Emma said, holding up the CD with Nick's name.

Nick took the CD. "Oh my God, my dad never mentioned this to me. I know her health was declining for a while before she died… maybe she made this for me…"

"We should listen to it," Emma said.

Nick took the CD and went down to his room. Emma followed, leaving the boxes open in the attic. Nick put the CD in his CD player when they got to his room and took Emma's hand. As he hit the play button, Emma took his hand and a woman's voice came on.

"Hey baby, it's your mom. I know that my health isn't good. I don't know how much time I have. I wanted to make this for you so if you ever need to feel your mom is near, you have something.

"The day I found out I was pregnant with you was the happiest day of my life. I was going to be a mother. You're only nine years old, but I know you're going to do great things. You're so smart. You're a talented musician and a talented athlete. It's all out there for you, Nick. There are so many great things waiting for you.

"I want you to take good care of your dad and your brother. What I want more than anything is for the three of you to be happy. If your dad finds someone, please be open to her. She isn't your mom, but she can be your dad's love. You and Kyle will go off to college one day and I want him to still have someone with him when you two leave.

"Be the best brother you can to Kyle. He loves you so much. Be the type of brother who can help him when he needs it and encourage him in what he wants to get involved with. Younger siblings often turn to older siblings rather than parents for guidance, so give it to him if he needs it.

"And about love – there's so many girls out there, but when you find the right one, you'll know. It isn't going to be perfect, you'll get hurt, she'll get hurt. But if you still love her even after all the hurt, don't let anything stop you two. I am going to be there when you're waiting for her as she walks down the aisle.

"I love you so much, Nick. Never forget that."

The CD came to a stop and Emma looked at Nick. He was crying. "That was my mom – I haven't heard her voice in five years…"

"I think we've found our answer," Emma said. "She wants you to have a good life. And she wants your dad and brother to also."

"Let's get back to your house," Nick said. "I think I might call my dad."

X

At school the next day, Ryan and Ava were sitting in class talking. Ryan hadn't shown the test with the 65 to his parents. In fact, he hadn't shown it to anyone, except Ava and Nick. Besides, this week they'd had another test, so maybe this test could make up for the 65.

The teacher began handing back the tests. Ava got hers first and looked at it. "I got a B, Ryan and I got a C on the last one. So you probably have nothing to worry about."

The teacher stopped at Ryan's desk and handed him the test. He nervously turned it over and saw a 57 written at the top.

"Ava, I did even worse on this one," Ryan whispered.

Ava took the test. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ryan said. "The thing is, when we're in class, I get what we're doing. I understand it when the teacher talks about it, but when I'm handed the test, I suddenly forget everything."

Ava began looking at the test. "The thing is, lots of the work is right."

"I don't know, maybe I have test anxiety or something," Ryan said. "I always thought that was just a myth."

"I think you might," Ava said.

X

In Gold Stars rehearsal after school, the group was preparing their numbers for the assembly when a girl with long, red curly hair came in. Emma immediately knew who this was – this was Mackenzie, the girl Nick had dated in middle school.

"May I help you?" Rachel asked.

"I'd like to join the Gold Stars," Mackenzie said.

"I'm sorry, auditions were last spring," Rachel said. "The next auditions are after the homecoming assembly."

"I want to join now," Mackenzie said.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait," Rachel said adamantly.

Emma gulped. She hoped her mom wouldn't let this girl in. Her mom KNEW who this was and that she wouldn't want her there. Emma shared a look at Nick, who looked disgusted. Mackenzie gave Nick a flirty look. Nick glared at her.

"Are you sure you're just not letting me in because you're worried Nick will realize he made a mistake by ditching me for your daughter?" Mackenzie asked.

"Mackenzie, please LEAVE," Rachel snapped.

"She's not even a good singer," Nick whispered to Emma. Emma was still worried though. Would Mackenzie try to mess up her relationship?

"Sorry about that, everyone," Rachel said. "Let's get back to work."

X

As Rachel was leaving with Emma after practice, Emma took her arm. "Mom, please don't let her in, I can't mess up my relationship anymore."

"I have to give everyone a fair shot," Rachel said. "But we CAN hope that she's not a good singer." She wasn't surprised Emma was bringing this up, especially because Nick and Ryan were already at soccer practice. Emma probably felt more comfortable bringing it up when Nick wasn't around.

"That's what Nick said," Emma said.

Rachel sighed as she felt the baby kick. "Your sister just kicked."

"That's great!" Emma said.

"I'll definitely feel bad about not being able to coach you and Ryan for your first Nationals," Rachel said.

"Where are they being held this year?" Emma asked. "It was cool that they were here in Cleveland last year."

"It was, wasn't it?" Rachel said. "This year they're in San Francisco. Meaning a five or six hour plane ride. I hope I can go, I'll have to check to see if it'll be healthy for the baby."

"Would Dad still come with us if you had to stay with the baby?" Emma asked.

"Of course he would," Rachel said. "And seriously, do you think Sarah would pass up an opportunity to go to a National show choir competition?"

Emma laughed. "Of course not. We've gone every year. We could even go the year you were pregnant with Grant, since we didn't have to fly, we just drove to Pittsburgh."

Rachel smiled. She was glad that even though Emma was in high school now, they still had a close mother-daughter relationship. Then her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Finn. "Hey honey," Rachel said, picking up the phone.

"Hey baby," Finn said. "I just got a call from Ryan's geometry teacher."

"What did she have to say?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently Ryan has a D in the class," Finn said. "He got a 65 and a 57 on his tests."

Rachel didn't feel angry when she heard the news, rather, she felt a bit sad that her son hadn't told her about this.

_I'm so sorry about the lack of Finchel! There will be more in future chapters, I did not intend for the lack. The next chapter will focus on Emma and her girlfriends more than Emma and Nick's relationship, though important Nicma moments are coming._

_Chapter 5 preview: Finn, Rachel and Ryan talk about the academic issue. Emma, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg go Homecoming dress shopping and have a slumber party. Someone from the Glee club's past returns - in a way, history is repeating itself._


	5. Chapter 5: Not Stupid

_Well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! These are the type of parents I think Finchel would be. Thanks for all your reviews so far. They mean a lot to me! Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 5: Not Stupid

"Why didn't you tell us about what was going on?" Finn asked. It was the next afternoon, and Finn, Rachel and Ryan were sitting in the dining room table. Today Ryan knew that things were not good when his parents had told him he'd have to miss soccer practice because they wanted to talk to him.

Rachel put the note from Ryan's teacher in the middle of the table. "Your teacher gave us copies of your tests. This isn't you."

Ryan wanted to avoid this. "Shouldn't you be picking up Sarah from school?"

"Sarah's at acting lessons," Rachel said. "And before you ask about getting Emma, she's dress shopping with her friends."

"And Nick's obviously at soccer," Finn said.

Ryan desperately searched for excuses. "Well - what about Grant?"

"Grant can handle playing by himself while we talk to you," Finn said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, honestly," Ryan admitted. "I haven't had problems with school in the past, but for some reason geometry has been really hard."

"We can see that," Rachel said. "And you're getting your usual As and Bs in your other classes, so we know it's clearly something specifically to geometry. We don't think you're stupid. Everyone just encounters classes that are hard for them now and then."

"We did talk to your teacher," Finn said. "She recommended that we send you to a tutor."  
>"A TUTOR?" Ryan was mortified. His parents were considering sending him to a tutor?<p>

"We talked to your teacher, and the school is offering private tutoring for students who are having trouble," Finn said. "You could leave school fifteen minutes early once a week to meet with your tutor."

"Oh, so then everyone could know how stupid I am?" Ryan snapped.

"You're not stupid, and no one needs to know," Rachel said.

"You should be the ones to talk," Ryan said. "Summa cum laude from college with two toddlers. You're smart. Grant can already read, Sarah's on the accelerated track and Emma still does well in all her subjects."

"We don't think you're stupid," Finn said. "In fact, if you go to the tutor, we think you can get some extra support and then your grades will improve."

Ryan groaned. "Even if I said I didn't want to, you two would make me go anyway."

"You're right," Rachel said. All three of them managed to laugh.

x

About a month of freshman year had gone by. Emma was continuing to love and thrive at her high school. When she had hard times at Miramar, she considered asking her parents about switching schools for high school, but she felt so lucky to be where she was. Homecoming was coming up next week, and this weekend she was going dress shopping with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg. After they finished shopping they were going to have a sleepover at Emma's house. All of them were going with boys from the Gold Stars. Emma was going with Nick and Ava was going with Ryan, of course. Lizzie was going with Ben, Lexie was going with Evan, Laura was going with Jeremy, Izzy was going with Connor and Meg was going with Ricky.

When they'd picked out their dresses, the girls returned to Emma's house and went

Ryan and Nick came into the basement. "Sorry, honey, but this is a girls night," Ava said, hugging Ryan.

"We were here to pick out a movie," Nick said. "And I was here to see my girlfriend."

"Well, I always love seeing you, baby," Emma said. "But we are having girl time right now."

"Okay, okay," Ryan said, getting a DVD. "Have fun with your little sorority."

Lizzie laughed. "We will. Bye, Nick. Bye, Ryan."

Emma watched the boys leave and then declared to her friends, "I love my boyfriend."

"It's pretty obvious!" Lexie said. "You two are a great couple. So are Ryan and Ava."

"You all have dates to the dance," Ava said.

"Yeah, but who knows if they'll end up being boyfriends," Izzy said. "We might just end up going as friends."

"There's really nothing wrong with being single," Emma said. "My mom was single until her sophomore year of high school."

"From what I've comprehended, your parents have the ultimate love story, Emma," Lexie said.

"Oh, they do!" Emma laughed. "They were in love with each other throughout their sophomore year of high school, even though they both dated other people. But the thing is, and they probably don't want you to know this: they kissed while they were dating other people!"

The girls gasped and laughed. Emma continued talking. "He told her he loved her at the Regionals competition their sophomore year. They started dating, but then they got in a fight and broke up after Sectionals their junior year. But again, they were still in love with each other. She was always singing songs for him. They finally got back together when he kissed her on stage during Nationals their junior year."

"They kissed on stage?" Meg asked.

"Yup," Emma said. "And all throughout their senior year, they were the power couple."

"What happened when they went away to college?" Laura asked.

"Well, she started off at Princeton and he started off at Ohio State," Emma said. "It was really hard on them to be apart. They talked every day, but they missed each other very much. In October of their freshman year, she was attacked when some lunatic raided the freshman dorm. She needed major back surgery. He was so afraid of losing her, he realized he couldn't live without her and then he proposed. They got married that summer - and then the next spring, when they were both at OSU, Ryan and I were born." Except for the attack and the breakups, Emma hoped one day that would be the story of her and Nick.

"So were you two honeymoon babies?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes we were," Emma said. "Believe it or not, other than one time in high school, Ryan and I were the products of their first time."

"Whoa, Emma, are you sure your parents want you sharing that information?" Ava asked.

"You guys are my best friends, I tell you EVERYTHING!" Emma said.

"While we're on the subject - Emma, have you and Nick ever..." Meg began.

"No, we haven't even thought about it," Emma said. The thought of it scared her, honestly. She was only fourteen. She knew that protection was pretty helpful, but she didn't want to take any risks. "I just don't think we're ready yet. I think we're too young." She hoped her friends wouldn't judge her. She hadn't even seriously started talking about sex with her mom yet. She and Nick had never even come close to sex. They'd never even gotten to second base. They would make out in each other's bedrooms, sometimes lying on the beds, but that was it.

"That's understandable," Ava said. "Neither have Ryan and I. We've never even talked about doing it."

"There are girls our age who've done it, but I think Nick and I want to take it slow," Emma said.

"Seriously, that's fine," Lexie said. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about it."

"Yeah," Laura added. "We're young."

Emma was relieved that her friends weren't judging her.

"How much longer do you think Nick's going to be staying at your house?" Meg asked.

"I don't know, honestly," Emma admitted. "He tells me he's waiting for the right time to go talk to his dad." She knew that after hearing the message from his mom that Nick had forgiven his dad, but his real fear was that his dad hadn't forgiven him.

"His dad wants the Gold Stars to perform at the wedding," Ava said.

"How'd you know that?" Emma asked.

"Your brother told me," Ava said.

"Your mom hasn't said anything to us about that," Meg said.

"I think she's waiting to make sure Nick's okay with it," Emma said. "In other words, until Nick talks to his dad."

"When's the wedding?" Izzy asked.

"A little after Sectionals," Emma said. "A few weeks before Christmas."

"This year we'll be going to Nationals and we're going to win," Laura declared.

"I think my mom does feel a little uneasy about us going head to head with the team she and my dad were on," Emma laughed. "Especially because my dad's sister is on that team."

"You've probably been to Nationals like, every year," Lizzie said.

"I have been every year!" Emma said. "But hey, I've been to so many cities because we go every year."

Emma got an album down from the shelf. "This is actually their Nationals scrapbook." She opened it up to the first page, labeled, "2011 - New York." It was packed with pictures of Finn and Rachel around New York with their friends, on their date at Sardi's and Central Park where they met Patti Lupone, the competition - and in the center was the photo of Finn and Rachel kissing on the stage.

"Is that when they kissed on the stage?" Lizzie asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yes it is!" Emma said. "My dad called it the kiss of the century."

"What did their friends think of it?" Izzy asked.

"Their friends blamed the Nationals loss on it, but I really think it was because they didn't have their songs picked out until after they got to New York," Emma said. She turned to the next page, labeled "2012 - DC." It was covered with photos of Finn and Rachel by the White House, the Capitol and the monuments. There were also photos from the competition and of course of the whole group (there were 26 of them that year!) with the Nationals trophy. But what seemed to catch the eyes of Emma's friends was the photo of Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and two of the freshmen with Barack Obama, who'd been president at the time. "Holy crap, your parents met Barack Obama?" Meg asked.

"Yes they did!" Emma said. "They just ran into him at the zoo!"

"That's so cool!" Laura said.

"Yeah, imagine if we just ran into President John Carey," Lexie said.

"Well, maybe it's in my blood, you never know," Emma said. The girls went on to look at photos from "2013 - Los Angeles," "2014 - Orlando" (which included Baby Ryan and Baby Emma), "2015 - Chicago," "2016 - Outer Banks," "2017 - Las Vegas," "2018 - Dallas," "2019 - New York," "2020 - Detroit," "2021 - Denver," "2022 - Atlanta," "2023 - Boston," "2024 - Seattle," "2025 - Pittsburgh," "2026 - St. Louis," "2027 - Miami" and finally, "2028, Cleveland." Emma did feel a bit sad when she saw the pictures with Jack. Jack had never gotten to meet Grant, and he'd never get to meet the baby Rachel was having in a few months, either.

"This year there's going to be another baby in those photos," Ava said.

"Yes there is," Emma said.

"Wow, Emma, your parents just seem to LOVE having kids," Izzy said.

"I think this'll be the last one," Emma said. "Five of us will probably be quite a handful."

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Ava asked. "Ryan said your parents are letting you guys name her."

"Well, Grant wants to name her Spongebob or Sandy Cheeks," Emma laughed. "No way... Ryan and Sarah and I will probably sit down together to pick out a name."

Emma heard the doorbell ring. "Maybe that's the pizza." She went upstairs. It was NOT the pizza. Instead, it was Beth, Rachel's adoptive sister. Beth was a senior in high school, but what was she doing here at 10 p.m. on a rainy night?

"Beth," Emma said. "Hi."  
>"Where are your parents?" Beth asked quietly.<p>

"I think they're upstairs with Ryan," Emma said.

"Can you get them?" Beth asked.

"Of course," Emma said. She went upstairs to get her parents. She knocked on their bedroom door. "Mom, Dad, someone's here," Emma said.

"Who comes here on Friday nights?" Finn asked. "Nick's been living here, your girlfriends are downstairs, Sarah and Grant's friends should be in bed, our families live not so close..."

"It's Beth," Emma said.

"Something must be wrong," Rachel said. The doorbell rang again. "Now who could that be?"

"I ordered pizza for the girls and me," Emma said. "I'll pay for it myself."

Finn handed Emma two twenty dollar bills. "No, I'll pay."

"Thanks Dad," Emma said. She went downstairs. Beth was sitting in the living room, wet and crying. The pizza delivery guy was on the porch. She had a feeling she shouldn't be around, so she quickly paid for the pizza and went back down stairs, leaving Finn and Rachel to stare at Beth.

"I'm sorry," Beth said, starting to cry. "I... didn't know where else to go. Mom's really mad..."

_Chapter 6 preview: We find out why Beth has come to Finchel's. Emma and Nick talk to Nick's dad and Nick goes back home. Finchel, Nicma, Ryva and Finchel family moments._


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Matters

_Thanks so much for your support as I write this story so far! I really appreciate it. This chapter's kind of long but it's my favorite in this story so far. Hope you enjoy it too! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue!_

Chapter 6: Baby Matters

Rachel hesitantly looked at Finn before looking at Beth. "Well, how about I heat up some soup for you? You look really cold."

"Okay," Beth said, still trembling. "Rachel, I'm just so scared."

"Did Mom tell you to leave home?" Rachel asked.

Beth began crying. "No, but she looked so upset... I couldn't face her so I just left."

Finn looked at Beth. "What happened?"

Rachel came in with the soup. Beth took a sip and looked at her sister. "I'm pregnant."

Rachel was so shocked she could hardly speak. She gave Finn a shocked look. Beth knew the story of Puck and Quinn and that she too had been born to teenage parents. Rachel didn't think Beth would get pregnant as a senior in high school.

"Oh, Beth," Rachel said softly. She took her sister in her arms and gave her a hug.

"When did it happen?" Rachel asked.

"In mid September," Beth said. "I got drunk and I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Who is he?" Finn asked.

"His name is Aiden, he's a junior, he was drunk too, he told me he wants nothing to do with this," Beth sobbed.

"What's his last name?" Finn said, going into his protective mode. "I'm going to call that boy's parents."

"Please don't," Beth wailed. "Just let me stay here."

"What did Mom say when you told her?" Rachel asked.

"She was so upset, I could tell, she just looked at me with a sad look on her face," Beth said. "She yelled at me. I had to get out of there."

"Mom didn't tell you to leave?" Rachel asked.

"She didn't tell me to leave, but I just couldn't face her," Beth sobbed.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Finn said.

"Thanks," Beth whimpered. "Finn, Rachel, please don't tell Puck and Quinn."

"We won't if you don't want us to," Rachel sighed, though she thought Beth could use some guidance from Quinn now. "You can sleep in Emma's bed tonight. We've been turning the guest room into a nursery, so I'm sorry... we don't have another bed ready. It won't be a problem, Emma's with her friends downstairs tonight."

"Beth, we are going to have to tell our kids why you're here," Finn said.

"I understand," Beth said. "Thank you."

Rachel put her arms around Finn. "At least people feel comfortable coming to us." She thought about how Nick and Beth had trusted her and Finn when they didn't feel like they could be in their own house.

x

Emma rang the doorbell the next afternoon. She could see how nervous Nick looked. But she was glad he was doing this. It was the right thing to do. This was his family.

Nick's dad came to the door after one ring of the bell. He looked surprised to see Nick and Emma. "Hi, Nick. Hi, Emma."

"Can we come in?" Nick asked.

"Of course you can," Nick's dad said. "I'm going to be honest, I didn't expect to see you."

"Where's everyone else?" Emma asked as they went into the living room.

"Wendy and Grace went to visit her parents for the weekend, and Kyle's at a movie with a friend," Eric said. "You two can sit down."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Nick said. "I'm sorry I ran off to Emma's house when I got mad at you. You deserve to find love again. I'm sorry I wasn't supportive of you and Wendy."

"Nick, you were right," his dad told him. "I should have talked to you and Kyle before I proposed to Wendy. Wendy didn't talk to Grace, either. That was wrong of us."

"If you loved someone again, Mom would want you to marry her," Nick said. "I'm sorry. I still miss my mom so much." Emma felt a tear coming to her eye. She, too, still missed Jack.

"I miss your mom, too," Eric told Nick. "For five years, every night I tried talking to her, and she never talked back. Even though I'm marrying Wendy, your mom is always going to be important to me. She gave me my sons. Something no one else can give me."

"I'd really like to come home, if you'd let me," Nick said. "Living with the Hudsons is fun, but I do want to be with you and Kyle."

"I do want you to come home," Eric said. "Nick, something I've held up from telling you is that I want you and Kyle to be my best men at the wedding."

"You still want me at the wedding?" Nick asked.

"Of course I do!" Eric said. "I'm glad you changed your mind, Nick. What made you?"

Nick gave Emma a guilty look. Emma looked at her boyfriend's dad and admitted, "A few weeks ago, Nick and I came into the house and tried to find evidence that his mom would be okay with this. We ended up finding a CD she recorded for him before her death, telling him that she wanted him to be open to letting you find love."

"Ah yes," Eric said. "She made the CDs for the boys when her health started declining. I never got around to giving them to the boys."

"Well, she helped me with it," Nick said. He put his arms around Emma. "And so did Emma."

"Emma, thanks for taking care of Nick," Eric said.

"You know I love your son so much," Emma said, meaning it.

"He loves you too," Eric said. "More than you know. He thinks the world of you."

Emma smiled. Ever since she was in sixth grade she'd been in love with Nick.

"Can we go back to Emma's and get my stuff?" Nick asked.

"Yes we can," Nick's dad said.

Eric drove Nick and Emma to Emma's house. Emma felt a bit sad as she helped Nick pack his suitcase. "I'm going to miss you living here."

"I'll miss living with you too, but it is my family," Nick reminded Emma. "Plus since Beth's living with you guys now, I think there's only so much your parents can take."

"You know my parents," Emma sighed. She would never consider leaving her own family. She loved Nick, but thought leaving home was a mistake to begin with, and she was glad he was going home.

"We see each other every day anyhow," Nick said, hugging Emma.

"That's true," Emma said. "Do you think your dad still wants the Gold Stars to perform at the wedding?"

"I'll ask him," Nick said. "Your family's going to be invited no matter what."

"I figured," Emma said. "Hopefully I'll catch the bouquet and our wedding can be the next one." She then realized how impulsive she sounded.

"I wish, but remember, we can't even marry legally until we're 18," Nick said.

"Yeah, but after college..." Emma began, starting to daydream.

"Oh, don't try to stop me!" Nick said. His phone went off. "My dad just texted me, Wendy and Grace want us to meet them for dinner. See you soon!"

"Okay, bye!" Emma watched her boyfriend leave, glad that he'd made peace with his family.

When Nick left, Beth came into Emma's room. "Hey," Beth said quietly.

"Hey," Emma said.

"Your boyfriend seems so sweet, Emma," Beth said. "You hold on to that one. He really cares about you and he takes good care of you. He doesn't seem like the type who'd pressure you to do... anything wrong."

"I'm sorry about what you're going through, Beth," Emma said. She and Beth were close more like sisters, and it was the same way for her with Finn's sister Ally, who was a year younger than Beth. Even though Beth and Ally were her aunts, the age closeness made for a much closer friendship.

"I'll probably just do what Puck and Quinn did with me," Beth said. "My mom isn't married and works full time. Your parents are going to have a baby of their own in March. I want to be able to go to college and start a career..."

"My parents managed to have Ryan and me in college and they did okay," Emma pointed out.

"Emma, I've come to the conclusion that your parents are Superman and Superwoman," Beth laughed. "They raised you two at a young age AND graduated summa cum laude. But I honestly think I'll give my baby to someone I don't know."

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"Well, I've known Puck and Quinn my whole life but I do feel bad when I see them with Adam and Maddie. I can't help but feel that Adam and Maddie are their real children and I'm not. Their living room is full of pictures of Adam and Maddie, but not of me. Adam and Maddie probably don't consider me their sister. Legally, I am not their daughter. Shelby let them see me when I was growing up and I meet them for lunch from time to time, but they're really friends instead of my parents. It's probably hard for them, to see their child raised by someone else and have that other person experience the child's milestones with them. I don't want to have to go through that pain, or have my child go through it. I think it's better for the kid to go to a family I don't know and just think from the beginning that these people are their real parents."

"If that's what you think is right," Emma said.

Finn knocked on Emma's door. "Hey, ladies. I'm going to get dinner, so you may want to get the dinner table ready."

"Can I come along?" Emma asked.

Finn smiled. "Of course you can."

"Mom gets too tired to cook about twice a week, I should really learn to cook," Emma said as they were leaving the house. "I'm sure this takeout is expensive."

"You and your siblings are worth it," Finn told Emma.

"I remember when she was pregnant with Grant, she got too tired to cook almost every day during the last week," Emma remembered.

"Your mom is like that," Finn said. "I just hope Beth figures out the right thing to do with her baby."

"She thinks she'll give it up," Emma said.

"I honestly think that would be the best thing for her, and for that child," Finn said. "Beth's a good girl but she's too young to be a mother."

"I agree," Emma said. "Don't worry, before you ask, I'm not sleeping with Nick."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I wouldn't ask you that anyway. I felt uncomfortable talking about sex with my mom growing up, so I can see why you'd feel uncomfortable talking about it with me," Finn said.

"Will you miss having Nick at our house?" Emma asked.

"Nick's great, I really liked having him here, but I'm glad he's with his dad again," Finn said. "Ryan loved having him as a roommate, and he's good with Grant."

"It was hard to convince him to forgive his dad but I'm glad he decided to," Emma said.

"I'm glad you helped him," Finn said. "Parents say this a lot, but you remind me so much of your mom when we were in high school."

"Your guys' high school friends say that, too, even though from the stories I've heard, Sarah's more like Mom," Emma said.

"Well, we do know Sarah's going to be on Broadway some day, but you're like us in other ways," Finn assured Emma. "You're really sweet, just like your mom's always been. You're a really supportive girlfriend."

"Your friends from high school say I look like Mom did in high school, only with your eyes," Emma said.

"That's true," Finn said. "And they say Ryan looks like I did, only with Mom's eyes."

Finn pulled the car up to the restaurant. Emma went in and got the food and then they drove home.

"You still love hanging out with your parents, huh?" Finn asked as they began to bring the food in.

"I always will," Emma said. They went into the kitchen to find Rachel pouring the drinks. Rachel embraced Finn tightly. "Hello, handsome."

"Hello, beautiful," Finn replied, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"You're still madly in love!" Emma laughed, hoping that would be her and Nick one day. "How's the baby doing?"

"She's fine, I think she's sleeping right now," Rachel said.

"You and your siblings still need to pick a name," Finn pointed out to Emma.

"Well, Grant wants to name her after some cartoon character," Emma said. "But I'm not letting him do that."

"At least he doesn't want to name her Drizzle!" Rachel laughed.

"Or Barbra!" Finn pointed out to Rachel.

"Finn, contrary to what you thought, I would not name our daughter Barbra, it's a name for a Broadway legend, but not for a little girl in the 21st century," Rachel said.

Beth came into the room. "Should I get the others?"

"Yeah, thanks Beth," Finn said. Within minutes, Beth, Sarah and Grant were at the dinner table.

"Where's Ryan?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, he's on the phone with Ava!" Sarah said.

"I should have known," Finn mumbled. Ryan came into the room, still on the phone. "Okay, baby, I have to get dinner now!" he said into the phone. "Love you, bye."

"You're still dating Emma's best friend, huh?" Beth asked Ryan.

"She's great!" Ryan said. "Oh, and Ava said that I shouldn't have to go to a tutor."

"Ryan, that's up to us," Rachel sighed.

"Mom and Dad were just telling me we still need to pick a name for our baby sister," Emma said, taking the focus off Ryan's academic issues.

"We should name her Spongebob," said Grant.

"No, Grant, she's a girl," Sarah said. "How about we finally let Mom have a kid with a Broadway type name?"

"Let's compromise with that, a Broadway MIDDLE name," Ryan said.

"Fine," Sarah sighed.

"All the weird names are out though!" Emma said.

"Well, Mom, what was the first Broadway role with a normal name you ever played?" Ryan asked.

"Maria, in West Side Story," Rachel said proudly. "My senior year of high school."

"That's a pretty name, do you guys like that for her middle name?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to play Maria in West Side Story someday, too," Sarah said. "What about you, Emma?"  
>"That sounds good," Emma said. "She still needs a first name though."<p>

"We should name her after Ava," Ryan said.

"That would just be confusing," Sarah pointed out. "And before you suggest it, Emma, we aren't naming her after Nick in some sort of way."

Emma laughed. "Do you have a name in mind?"

Sarah started thinking. "Now I'm not sure."

"I'm not very good with girls' names," Ryan added.

Emma started thinking of names she liked. "Well, how about Zoe? I've always liked that name."

"Yeah, I like that," Ryan said.

"Sounds good," Sarah said.

"There's someone named Zoe on Sesame Street," Grant said.

"So I guess we've found a name we all like," Emma said.

"Zoe Maria Hudson, I do like that," Finn said.

"Great work, you guys," Rachel said.

"What are you naming your baby, Beth?" Grant asked.

"My baby's going to live with another family, and they'll choose the name," Beth said.

Emma shared a glance with her mom. She knew that this was hard for Beth. Shelby hadn't even told Beth to leave the house, but Beth couldn't face her mother.

"Don't give up, Beth," Rachel said. "There may be hope for you and that baby having a relationship even if it goes to another family."

"You'll let me play with baby Zoe though, right?" Beth asked.

"Of course we will, she's your niece," Finn said.

Beth leaned over to Emma and whispered, "I'm so glad your mom's my sister and she married your dad."

Emma smiled. She was glad her parents had gotten married, too.

_Chapter 7 preview: Shelby contacts Finchel and Beth. The Homecoming dance takes place - making for nice Nicma and Ryva moments and Finchel memories!_


	7. Chapter 7: Circles

_Thanks for all your support with this story! When I created Finchel's kids as babies in my very first fanfic, I didn't imagine that a year later, they'd have stories of their own! THIS is what I hope Finchel's life is like in the future._

_And speaking of Finchel, how cute were they last night? Finn teaching Rachel how to play the drums, Finchel in bed together, dressed up and having dinner together, all the PDA. The episode was great overall, Finchel, Klaine, Samcedes, Brittana, all we needed was Quick!_

_Enjoy this chapter everyone, and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 7: Circles

Rachel woke up to the ringing of the phone. It had been a pretty tiring last few weeks. Being pregnant, preparing for Sectionals, having kids in high school, having Nick move in temporarily and now having Beth move in had all taken up a lot of energy. She was glad all her kids were happy, but wondered why Beth felt like their mother had been so unaccepting. She was sure Shelby would let Beth come home. Shelby had adopted Beth, the product of teenage parents. And why did Beth not want to talk to Puck and Quinn? They would know better than anyone what Beth was going through.

Rachel loved her sister and wanted to help her. But once Zoe was born, she'd be getting the spare bedroom and there wouldn't be anywhere for Beth (or her baby) to sleep and Rachel had some sort of idea none of the kids would be game for sharing a bedroom. But it was time to stop thinking. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel?" It was Shelby.

"Hi Mom," Rachel said.

"Is Beth with you?" Shelby asked. "She took off two days ago... I thought she'd be with either you or Puck and Quinn, and they said that she isn't with them."

"She's at our house, yes," Rachel said.

"How is she?" Shelby asked.

"She's okay, I think she's still recovering," Rachel said. "She's sleeping now, she's still shaken up."

"Did you tell your kids?" Shelby asked.

"They know," Rachel said. "We didn't really have a choice other than to tell them. Grant thinks it's cool that Beth's having a baby. We talked to Ryan, Emma and Sarah about the consequences of unprotected sex and the importance of protection."

"You already had to talk to Sarah about it?" Shelby sighed. "She's only ten."

"Better too early than too late," Rachel said. "What did Puck and Quinn say when you told them?"

"They're willing to do whatever it takes to support her through this," Shelby told Rachel. "What did Beth tell you? What's she want to do with it?"

"She's giving it up," Rachel said sadly.

"I really want to come and tell her I'm sorry I yelled at her and never meant for her to leave home," Shelby said. "Any idea when might be good?"

"Let's give her a few more days," Rachel said. "I called her school and said to excuse her this week because she's sick. Maybe come Saturday? Ryan and Emma have Homecoming then, so you'd have an emptier house to talk to Beth in."

"Thank you so much Rachel," Shelby sighed. "And thank you for being such a good sister."

"I love my sister," Rachel said.

"Maybe when I come this weekend you can FINALLY tell me the details about the baby?" Shelby asked.

"I will!" Rachel laughed. She and Finn had been keeping the baby's gender a secret from their families until they found the right time to tell them.

"I love you Rachel," Shelby said.

"I love you too Mom," Rachel said, hanging up the phone.

x

Five days later, Emma, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg were in Emma's room, getting ready for the Homecoming dance. They'd gotten their dresses a few weeks ago. Emma had refused to show her dress to Nick. As the girls were fixing up their dresses, they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Emma called.

"It's Beth."

"Oh, you can come in!" Emma said.

"You girls are all so pretty!" Beth said as she came in. "I just wish I wasn't missing my senior Homecoming." Beth had agreed to let Emma tell her six best friends about why she was here. They promised not to tell.

"I'm sorry, that's got to suck," Laura said.

"You're all keeping the simple look?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, no makeup, we want to look natural," Emma said. "No professional hair services are necessary, just shampoo."

"Where are the boys?" Beth asked.

"Oh, they're at Nick's, getting ready," Ava said.

Beth's phone rang. "Oh, that's my best friend from back home. Have fun tonight, guys."

"Thanks, Beth," Lizzie said.

"Well, I just hope the dance goes well tonight," Emma said. "Last year's Miramar winter formal is not something I want to remember."

"Yeah, you chickened out of kissing Nick," Ava said.

"And I had to see the three girls who made sixth and seventh grade miserable," Emma groaned.

"Well, luckily we don't have to worry about seeing them tonight," Lexie said. "All we need to do tonight is enjoy our first Homecoming."

The girls heard another knock on the door and heard Sarah call, "Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready," Emma said.

"Okay, because our parents are taking pictures, for your friends' parents, too," Sarah said, coming in.

The girls started to head downstairs as Sarah poked Emma. "Emma, you look really pretty."

Emma smiled. "Thanks. You will get to go to the sixth grade dance next year."

"I am kind of jealous you get to go to dances," Sarah said.

"Oh, high school is fun, but there is a lot of work, trust me," Emma laughed.

"At least by the time I get to Heights, you'll be out of there, so I can be the lead of the Gold Stars," Sarah said.

"Oh, even if we were there at the same time, you'd be the lead," Emma said. She thought to herself about how it was nice that she and Sarah were getting along again. They had argued a lot while she was at Miramar.

"You girls are finally ready," Finn said when the girls got downstairs. He and Rachel had their cameras in hand.

"Well, if we'd done makeup or professional hair services, it would have taken a lot longer," Emma said.

"I'm just glad you girls choose to go simple," Rachel said. "Besides, you're prettier in your natural state than the girls who'll be going all out."

Finn and Rachel took photos of the girls in the living room and the backyard. They began to leave to walk over to Nick's house to meet the boys when Rachel stopped Emma. "You have a great time tonight, okay honey?" Rachel whispered.

Emma smiled. "I will." She went and joined her friends, excited to see her boyfriend.

x

After the girls left to meet the boys, Finn and Rachel sat down in the living room. "I can't believe they're going to a high school dance," Rachel sighed.

"Me either," Finn said. "That was us, not too long ago." They heard a ring at the door. "That must be my mom," Rachel said.

"I'll get it," Finn said. He went to the door and came in with Shelby.

"Hi Mom," Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel," Shelby said. "Did the kids leave for Homecoming yet?"

"Yeah, but we took their pictures," Finn said, showing Shelby the photo on his camera.

"Emma looks beautiful," Shelby said.

"Oh, we thought her dress was the prettiest out of the girls," Finn laughed.

"How's the little one?" Shelby asked.

Rachel smiled. "She's kicking right now if you want to feel."

"She?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. "It's a girl."

Shelby felt the baby's kicks. "What's her name?"

"Zoe Maria Hudson," Finn said proudly.

"I like it," Shelby said. "Speaking of babies, where's Beth?"

"Sarah, could you go get Beth?" Finn called. Sarah was in the dining room.

"And then stay upstairs while we're with Beth down here," Rachel said. "This is an adult conversation."

Sarah groaned. "Fine, I'll go to boring old upstairs."

"That's right, you will," Rachel said.

"Wow, she's a diva," Shelby laughed.

"It's in her blood," Rachel said. "She really is just like me."

Beth came downstairs and jumped back. "Mom?"

"Beth, come here," Shelby said.

Beth nervously looked at Rachel and came downstairs. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to leave, Beth," Shelby said. "I was disappointed, but not angry at you. Please come home."

"Mom, I'm not keeping the baby!" Beth protested. "I'm giving it up. I want to be able to go to college and start a career and have babies with a man who loves me, not someone who was drunk at a party with me and we both weren't thinking."

"I understand, but please just come home," Shelby said.

"Beth, you should, it's your senior year," Rachel said. "You can always come see Finn and me and the kids."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Beth said. "I'll go get my stuff."

"You can ask Sarah to help you pack," Finn said.

x

The theme of the Homecoming dance at Heights this year was Blackout. The gym was completely dark other than strings of Christmas type lights. There were silver stars and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Nick asked Emma.

"Only about a million times," Emma laughed. "But it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"I wish you could be a bridesmaid in the wedding," Nick said. "The bridesmaid dress would look really pretty on you."

Emma smiled. At least now he was being supportive of the wedding. "Well, I will be in the congregation. And we can dance at the reception."

Nick gave Emma a hug as "We are Young" came over the speaker.

"We sang this song at graduation!" Emma said.

"I know we did," Nick said.

"Should we dance to it before we go get refreshments?" Nick asked.

"I'd love to," Emma said.

They danced to the song before heading into the cafeteria next door for refreshments, where they saw Ryan and Ava sitting at a table. "May we join you two?" Emma asked.

"Of course!" Ava said.

"I'll get your refreshments, Emma, you sit down!" Nick said.

"Yeah, Ava, I'll go get yours," Ryan said.

Emma sat at the table. "We have the best boyfriends ever, don't we?" Ava asked.

"Oh yeah," Emma said.

Nick and Ryan came back with plates of refreshments for the girls. "Ryan, your girlfriend is very pretty, just wanted to point that out," Emma said.

"Oh, I know she is," Ryan said as he kissed Ava.

"The guys are still all sleeping over at your house?" Ava asked Nick.

"Yup," Nick said. "And the girls are sleeping over at yours?"

"Yeah," Ava said. "We got ready at Emma's house, but I think it would be too much for us all to sleep over. We all just had a sleepover there a few weeks ago."

"There's barely enough room for a sleepover at my house, with all the wedding stuff all over the place," Nick said.

"Well, for the reason Emma said, we couldn't very well do it at my house, my parents have been pretty overwhelmed lately," Ryan said.

"At least we could all be here together tonight," Emma said. She felt so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend and really hoped that one day, she and Nick would be like her parents were now.

_Chapter 8 preview: Ryan begins to work through his academic problems. The boys and girls soccer teams both make the playoffs, but in the first girls game, something happens to Emma._


	8. Chapter 8: Goal!

_Thanks for all the support everyone, I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 8: Goal!

"Are you Ryan Hudson?" the office clerk asked.

"Yeah," Ryan mumbled. Sure, it was nice to get to leave class EARLY but he feared someone would see him going to the learning disabilities office.

"Your tutor is over there," the clerk said, pointing at a table in the back of the room. Ryan groaned and headed to the table where a senior boy was sitting.

"You're Ryan?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Ryan mumbled.

"I'm Jason," the boy said. "I'm the valedictorian of the senior class. I got a perfect math score on the SAT. That's probably why they assigned me to you. I hear you're having trouble with geometry."

"That's right," Ryan said. "And we should try to make this quick. I do have a soccer playoff game to get to."

"Well, if you don't improve your grades, you may not get to play soccer anymore," Jason said.

"My other grades are fine," Ryan snapped, feeling like an idiot.

"You don't want to be here Ryan, I get it," Jason said. "But guess what? You see what people end up like if they don't get good grades. We go to school with lots of kids whose parents probably didn't take school seriously. And we can tell they're going to go nowhere in life. Heck, our school is 50% Free and Reduced Lunch. If your grades don't improve, you'll end up in classes with those kids. But if you decide to work hard, you could end up like me. I've gotten offers from three different Ivy League colleges and it's only November."

"My mother went to Princeton, so it's in my blood," Ryan snapped. He didn't mention that his mom hadn't even finished her first semester at Princeton and that her diploma was from Ohio State. He didn't like this boy. He'd been hired to help, but he seemed more interested in criticizing Ryan and putting him down. He could have just asked his girlfriend, his sister or one of his friends to help him.

"Let's get started on your homework," Jason said. "And tell me Ryan, how'd you do on your last test?"

"I got a 59," Ryan mumbled. At least that was better than the 35 he got on one test.

"That's an F," Jason pointed out. "And what was your first quarter grade?"

Was this boy trying to make him feel bad? "I got a D in geometry, but I got four As and three Bs," Ryan said. He wasn't stupid. He did feel bad when Nick got straight As - again. Then again, Nick getting straight As was about as certain as the grass being green.

"Let's focus on that D instead of the four As and three Bs," Jason said. "Get out your homework, Ryan. I'm sure it was the fact that you did their homework that kept you from failing."

Ryan had had enough at this point. "Why are you doing this anyway?" he shouted. "It seems like all you want to do is make me feel stupid."

"It looks good on college applications," Jason said. "And it's a free A."

Ryan threw the papers at Jason. "You already have offers from three Ivy League schools. Then again, I'm sure that isn't good enough for you. I bet you want offers from ALL EIGHT of them. Well guess what? My best friend's a straight A student, I can get him to help me with this. He has 100 percent in every single one of our classes. I have to go, I don't want to be late for my soccer game." With that, he grabbed his bookbag, not realizing he was leaving his geometry textbook and homework there, and stormed out of the school building toward the bus, where the boys soccer team was waiting.

"Where were you?" Nick asked.

"My parents are making me see a tutor," Ryan groaned. "But he was a jerk, so I walked out on him."

"Why are they making you see a tutor? You made Merit Roll, I doubt your grades were necessary to see a tutor," Nick said.

Ryan had been too embarrassed to tell anyone, even his best friend, how bad his math test scores had really gotten. It was the first time in his life he hadn't made honor roll. "My math grade wasn't good," Ryan said.

"Boys, everyone needs to get on the bus," the soccer coach called. "Who's ready for the playoff game? Go Tigers!"

Ryan's mind was now off the math tutor. His soccer team was in the playoffs. He'd even gotten to play varsity as a freshman in every game. The bus drove to Bedford High School, and by the time it got there, the math was off his mind.

x

"Are you girls excited for your playoff game tomorrow?" Rachel asked Emma and Ava as she and Finn entered the stands of the Bedford soccer court. She was so proud that so far high school had been such a good experience for her kids. They'd already both made the playoffs with their soccer teams and she'd given them lots of solos in the Gold Stars. Emma had made the Honor Roll and Ryan had made the Merit Roll.

"Yeah, it should be fun," Ava said. "I doubt we'll get to play because we're JV, but it's impressive."

"I'm just glad they're letting me stay on the team after what happened in the first game," Emma said.

"Of course they are," Finn said.  
>"Where are Grant and Sarah?" Ava asked.<p>

"Sarah's at an after school challenge choir rehearsal, and Grant's with a babysitter," Rachel said. "He didn't want to come out to the game today, so we figured we made him come to all the home season games, so we'd let him skip this one."

"Plus soon he'll have to go to Sectionals," Emma said.

Rachel smiled. She was excited that in a few weeks, her kids would be going to their first Sectionals.

"When are you going to give us our songs?" Ava asked.

"Next week," Rachel said. "I have a great setlist picked out."

"I hope it heavily features both of us and our boyfriends," Ava said, putting her arm around Emma.

"Well, of course!" Rachel laughed.

Their attention reverted back to the game. Ryan scored a goal and Heights was leading, 1-0. The girls' game tomorrow would be the "Battle Of the Heights" (Cleveland Heights-University Heights High School vs. Shaker Heights High School) and they'd be playing against their main rivals. Ryan pointed to Ava in the stands after scoring the goal, bringing Rachel's mind back to when Finn did that for her in his football games in high school.

As another boy from Heights scored a goal and the announcer announced that the Heights Tigers were leading the Bedford Bearcats 2-0, Finn's phone rang. Rachel listened to his end of the conversation. "Hello? Yes, this is Ryan's father... oh no, he did that? Okay, I'll talk to him. Thanks for calling."

"What happened?" Rachel asked as Finn hung up the phone.

"That was the teacher in charge of the peer tutoring program at Heights," Finn said. "Apparently Ryan walked out on his tutor."

"Oh my God," Rachel said. She didn't know what to say. That was very uncharacteristic behavior for her son.

"Whatever happened then, he seems fine now," Finn said. "We're still going to have to have a talk with him."

Heights ended up winning the game, meaning they would have their next playoff game in a few days. Rachel told Finn she didn't want to ruin Ryan's mood right now. But they would need to talk about what happened at the tutor.

x

The girls game the next day was held at Heights rather than at Shaker. Nervously, Emma looked down at her jersey. Black with yellow lettering. "CHUH TIGERS" on the front, "Hudson" and "5" on the back. At least they weren't playing the school they played against when she scored the goal for the other team. She'd done well in the JV games and the girls on the team had forgiven her for scoring that goal, but she hadn't forgotten about it.

As the playing began, Emma felt a nudge. She turned around and saw Nick. "Hey!" she said, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"I have a feeling you'll get to play today," Nick said.

"What do you mean? The only time I played for varsity this year, I messed up big time," Emma said.

"You've been doing well in the JV games, they should let you play," Nick said.

"We'll see," Emma giggled. "So, did you hear who's watching my brother for this game?"

"Yeah, my sister," Nick laughed.

Emma smiled. At least he was accepting of the marriage now, considering Grace his sister before their parents tied the knot. "How is the wedding plans coming along?" Emma asked.

"They're coming along," Nick said. "Of course, the Gold Stars are performing."

"Of course," Emma said.

They watched the game for a few minutes. Unfortunately, it wasn't going as well as the boys game had gone yesterday. Shaker was winning, 5-1. "I guess we won't be moving on in the playoffs," Emma said sadly. "At least we're only freshmen and still have three more years."

"That's right!" Nick said. "I should probably get back to the stands. Love you!"

"Love you too," Emma said. She went back to join the girls on the team. Everyone was pretty discouraged. Heights couldn't catch up with Shaker and as the game went on, it was pretty clear they were going to lose. The score was 7-2 by the time only five minutes were left in the game and the Heights coach called a time out.

"What's the point, we know we're going to lose?" one of the girls moaned as the team circled up.

"You had a great season girls, and even if we lose today, that doesn't change that we made the playoffs," the coach said.

Lots of the girls smiled weakly. Making the playoffs WAS something.

"Since I think it is pretty clear that this is it, I want to let the JV girls play the last five minutes," the coach said. "Just so they can have the feeling of playing in a playoff game."

Emma gulped. What if she embarrassed herself again? And in a playoff game it would be even more humiliating.

"I guess that's fair," one of the girls said.

Emma nudged Ava. "I don't want to!"

"You'll be fine," Ava said. "Everyone got over it last time, they'll get over it again."

Emma sighed as they went to take their positions on the field. The Shaker girl opposite her smirked. "What are the little girls doing out here?"

"Stop," Emma snapped.

"Oh, Hudson," the girl said, noticing the back of Emma's jersey. "You're the Heights player who scored the goal for Euclid, aren't you?"

Emma didn't say anything. As the game began again, the Shaker girls seemed to be slacking off, thinking they already had it in the bag. No goals had been scored, but that was fine. At least she thought. Finally, she saw the ball and took possession of it. With 30 seconds left of the game, Emma did score a goal - but this time, for Heights! Heights still might have lost, but at least she'd scored her first goal for her team, and they had made the playoffs.

_Chapter 9 preview: The Gold Stars go to Sectionals. There are conflicts about solos - and Rachel consults someone from her past for help. When Rachel decides who to give the solos to, what will Finn think? And what will her kids think?_


	9. Chapter 9: Sectionals

_Well, how about Glee last night? Wow. That's what I have to say. Finchel preparing for a wedding. They both looked perfect and their moment was so sweet. The songs at Regionals were great, and the look Finchel shared during Rachel's solo - AWWWW! I loved the friendship moments, and that scene in the auditorium where they all talked about what they were looking forward to was so touching. But the ending - OMG poor Quinn! :( :( :( I hope she's okay!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't worry, Finchel's kids will have better luck in future competitions! There will also be more Finchel, Nicma, Ryva and Finchel family in future chapters. Please review!_

Chapter 9: Sectionals

"Okay, everyone, Sectionals are coming up in a few weeks and I'm really excited!" Rachel told the Gold Stars at the beginning of practice. She was especially excited this year because it would be the first Sectionals for her kids.

The students cheered and Rachel continued talking. "I've got a really great set list put together. Let me tell you about it…"

One of the seniors, named Tyler, raised his hand. "Let me guess about the set list, Mrs. Hudson. Nick and Emma are going to do a duet, then they'll do a song on lead with Ryan and Ava while the rest of us harmonize in the background. Then those four will get solo parts in the last group number."

Rachel got a look. This was exactly what she'd had in mind. "I guess someone's been looking at my plans."

"We don't need to, Mrs. Hudson," said a senior girl named Claire. "This is what we always do, we did that for the homecoming rally, for the school assembly, for the performance at the board."

Rachel was all too familiar with rivalry related to solos. "Look, guys, I want to make us as competitive as possible."

"So you give all the solos to your kids and their significant others, all of whom are freshmen," said a junior girl named Maya. "That's favoritism."

"Yeah," said a senior named Charlotte. "This is the last chance for us seniors."

"The only people who really get lines besides your kids are your kids' friends," said a sophomore boy named Zach.

"Are you jealous of the talent that's been passed on in our family?" Ryan asked. Everyone began shouting.

"ENOUGH!" Rachel shouted. Maybe she had been giving her kids too many solos. It was the last chance for the seniors. "I'll take what you said into consideration. We'll get our setlist tomorrow. You guys can go home."

Rachel noticed both Ryan and Emma give her looks as they left. They were her kids, so of course solos were important to them. As the students left, Rachel received texts from Ryan saying that he was going to Nick's and Emma saying she was going to Ava's. Confused, Rachel called her biggest mentor in show choir, Mr. Schuester.

Mr. Schue picked up after one ring. "Rachel!"

"Hey, Mr. Schue, I mean Will," Rachel said. "How are the New Directions?"

"They're doing great," Mr. Schue said. "We have our Sectionals next week, when are yours?"

"I'm actually getting ready for them," Rachel said. "Trying to come up with song ideas. I actually called you because I have a dilemma."

"What is it, Rachel?"

"Some of the students feel misrepresented and underappreciated," Rachel said. "Should I give them the solos for Sectionals? If it was Regionals or Nationals, that would be one thing, but it's Sectionals. We'll probably win."

"Go ahead and do it," said Mr. Schue. "Like you said, it's just Sectionals. Remember the one time I give Sam and Quinn the duet at Sectionals and had Santana lead the group number with a dance from Mike and Brittany? We still tied."

"It's worth a try," Rachel said. "So, how's Mrs. Schue? And the kids?"

"Oh, they're all great," said Mr. Schue. "Jim's a junior at McKinley now, unfortunately he's not in New Directions. He's just on the football team. Quarterback, actually. Andrew's in eighth grade and Monica's in fifth grade. Andrew's become quite the photographer, and Monica's an excellent artist. How are your kids?"

"Oh, they're doing great," Rachel said. "Ryan and Emma both love high school so far. Sarah's in her last year of elementary school and Grant's started preschool."

"And how's the baby?" Mr. Schue asked.

"She's doing fine, four more months," Rachel giggled. "Finn and I are really excited."

"Well, good luck at your Sectionals, Rachel!" Mr. Schue said. "Hope Ryan and Emma enjoy their first Sectionals."

Rachel smiled and hung up the phone. She now knew what she was going to do. But her own kids wouldn't be happy with her.

X

"I have decided on our setlist for Sectionals," Rachel told the students in choir the next day. She had a feeling they wouldn't be happy with her though.

"What duet are Nick and I doing?" Emma asked eagerly.

"You aren't doing the duet, Emma," Rachel said. "Some things some members of the club said yesterday got me thinking. I'm going to have Tyler and Charlotte open with 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. Then the entire group will be singing 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele, with solos by Ethan, Isaac, Courtney and Isabella. We'll close with a song called 'Light Up The World' my high school glee club wrote, with solos by Zach, Claire, James and Maya."

The ten students who Rachel had given solos to began cheering. But that didn't matter to her. What mattered was the looks her two children were giving her. Giving the solos to her kids and their significant others would guarantee a win, but the other kids wanted their chance to shine.

Ryan and Emma both went along with the practice. But Rachel could tell neither of them were happy. Again after practice, Ryan went to Nick's house and Emma went to Ava's. Then Rachel remembered how angry she'd been when Mr. Schue hadn't given her a solo at Sectionals. She'd been furious. These were her kids. Their own mom had denied them of solos.

X

Things weren't much better when Rachel got home. Ryan and Emma both gave Rachel dirty looks when they sat down to diner.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked. "Why are Ryan and Emma so mad at you, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed. "We had a disagreement about solos for Sectionals."

"The rest of the kids can't handle the talent that comes with our family name?" Sarah asked.

"That would be right," Ryan groaned. "So Mom's decided to attempt to spread the wealth."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"She didn't give me or Ryan or Ava or Nick any solos at Sectionals, even when everyone knows we have the four best voices," Emma snapped.

"Why would you do that, Rachel?" Finn said. "Don't you want to win?"

"I do, but it did hit me when several of the upperclass students talked about feeling overshadowed by freshmen," Rachel said. "I talked to Mr. Schue and he reminded me of the time that Ms. Pillsbury gave him the advice at Sectionals of having people who didn't get to sing as much take the leads and we still tied."

"Oh my God!" Finn said. "Rachel, what were you thinking? Remember what happened at Sectionals that year, because I do. That duet was horrible and didn't fit Sam and Quinn's voices. If you and I had sang it, we would have won, not tied. We know it was originally planned for us. Santana's solo with the dance by Mike and Brittany was better, but it was still our weakest competition by far. And he later admitted to me that he did that because he had a conversation with a woman who has no background or knowledge in music whatsoever because he would do anything to please her at that point!"

Rachel sighed. It all made sense. She shouldn't have consulted Mr. Schue, even though he was her biggest mentor and role model in show choir directing, he directed one of her team's opponents.

"I shouldn't have done that," Rachel admitted.

"Luckily, it's just Sectionals, so you're probably guaranteed a win, but when time comes for Regionals and Nationals, PLEASE give the solos to the people who will do them best," Finn said.

X

Ryan and Emma eventually forgave Rachel for the lack of solos but now Rachel thought she'd made the wrong choice, a very wrong choice. These solos had been meant for her kids, and their significant others, and their friends. The freshmen were the strongest class vocally. They'd lost a strong crop of seniors last year and Rachel was really nervous about Sectionals. Competitions had been her favorite thing about Glee when she was in high school and she couldn't help but notice that everyone was less than confident. She should have given her kids the solos. After watching a subpar performance from a club called Pot of Sugar, her confidence rose a little, but then she grew nervous when a group called the Chantileers had an excellent performance. When she lead her group backstage, she began to get nervous. The music began for the first song.

_Tyler: Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
><em>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<em>  
><em>Caught up in this moment<em>  
><em>Caught up in your smile<em>

_Charlotte: I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>  
><em>We don't need to rush this<em>  
><em>Let's just take it slow<em>

_Tyler: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>Charlotte: No, I don't wanna mess this thing up<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna push too far<em>  
><em>Both: Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_Tyler: I know that if we give this a little time_  
><em>Charlotte: It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>  
><em>Both: It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

_Tyler: No, I don't want to say goodnight_  
><em>Charlotte: I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>  
><em>Both: Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_Tyler: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>Charlotte: No, I don't wanna mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't wanna push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Both: Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby, I'm alright,<em>

_Ooh, let's do this right,_  
><em>Just a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>With a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em>Kiss goodnight<em>

They got a reasonable amount of applause, but Rachel still thought Emma and Nick could have done better. But there was no turning back now, the music for the second song was beginning.

_Isabella: I let it fall, my heart,_  
><em>And as it fell you rose to claim it<em>  
><em>It was dark and I was over<em>  
><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong_  
><em>But my knees were far too weak<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>Without falling to your feet<em>

_Isaac: But there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

_Gold Stars: But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_Courtney: When I lay with you_  
><em>I could stay there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes<em>  
><em>Feel you here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you_  
><em>That I never knew, never knew,<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say,<em>  
><em>They were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>You would always win, always win.<em>

_Gold Stars: But I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<em>

_Ethan: I set fire to the rain_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where it felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
><em>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<em>  
><em>Even now when we're already over<em>  
><em>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

_Gold Stars: I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>  
><em>Well, it burned while I cried<em>  
><em>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,_  
><em>And I threw us into the flames<em>  
><em>Where it felt something die<em>  
><em>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!<em>

_Girls: Oh noooo_  
><em>Boys: Let it burn<em>  
><em>Girls: Oh oh ohhhh<em>  
><em>Boys: Let it burn<em>  
><em>Girls: Oh oh ohhhh<em>  
><em>Boys: Let it burn<em>  
><em>Girls: Oh oh ohhhh<em>

Not bad. They may still have a shot at this. The song written by the 2011 New Directions was beginning.

_Claire: Hey-hey-hey you and me_

_Keep on dancing in the dark_  
><em>It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.<em>

_Hey-hey-hey you and me_

_Keep on tryin to play it cool._  
><em>Now it's time to make a move, and that's what I'm gonna do.<em>

_James: Lay it all down_

_Maya: Got something to say_

_James: Lay it all down (all down)_

_Maya: Throw your doubt away_

_James: Do or die now (die now)_

_Maya: Step on to the plate_

_James and Maya: Blow the door wide open like_

_James and Maya: Up up and away_

_Gold Stars: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>  
><em>Let's light up the world toni-i-ight<em>  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Zach: Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts_  
><em>Tell me why we've gotta stop. I just want to let it rock<em>

_Hey-hey-hey you and me_

_Zach and Claire: Keep on staring at the road_  
><em>Like we don't know where to go, step back, then me take control<em>

_Zach: Lay it all down (all down)_

_Claire: Got something to say_

_Zach: Lay it all down (all down)_

_Claire: Throw your doubt away_

_Zach: Do or die now (die now)_

_Claire: Step on to the plate_

_Zach: Blow the door wide open like_

_Zach and Claire: Up up and away_

_Gold Stars: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Zach: Hey hey hey you_  
><em>Hey hey hey you<em>  
><em>Hey hey hey you<em>  
><em>Hey hey hey you you you you you you you you you<em>

_Claire: Lay it all down (all down)_

_Claire and Maya: Got something to say_

_Claire: Lay it all down (all down)_

_Claire and Maya: Throw your doubt away_

_Claire: Do or die now (die now)_

_Claire and Maya: Step on to the plate_

_Claire: Blow the door wide open like_

_Maya: Up up and away_

_Gold Stars: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and li-li-light it up,<em>  
><em>light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love alri-i-ight<em>

_Come on and li-li-light it up_  
><em>Light it up tonight.<em>

The group gathered on the stage to wait for the results. To the surprise of no one, Pot of Sugar was third. When the MC announced that the winner had been decided 2-1, Ryan whispered to Rachel, "You know it would have been unannomous if you'd given us the solos."

"I will in the next competition," Rachel whispered to her son.

The Gold Stars were announced as the winners, but Rachel still felt like they hadn't done their best. In the next competition, she'd be putting her own kids front and center.

_I feel like this chapter wasn't enough in the kids' minds. But there will be more of them in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, Chapter 10 is the holiday chapter and will mostly be Finchel family moments, but Nicma and Ryva will both have good moments!_


	10. Chap 10: All I Want For Christmas Is You

_Before I begin, I wanted to apologize to those who didn't like the last chapter. I promise not to explore that plot again. I thought it might be worth looking into, but what my readers want is important to me. Again, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is a personal favorite._

_Second, this is unrelated to Glee or fanfic, but I feel it needs to be said. On Monday there was a shooting at a high school in Chardon, OH, which is about 30-45 minutes from my house. Three students have died and a fourth is still hospitalized. Please remember the community in your thoughts._

_Last but not least, hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I really loved writing this one!_

Chapter 10: All I Want For Christmas Is You

Every year Finn and Rachel took their kids to New York for Thanksgiving. The original plan was actually to live in New York, but they were happy in Cleveland. Coming to New York for Thanksgiving let the kids go to the Macy's Parade. On Black Friday, Rachel and Kurt would take Emma and Sarah shopping, while Finn and Blaine took Ryan, Grant, Michael and Brendan to the football games.

Emma always enjoyed going to New York for Thanksgiving. The family always went in the summer, too, but the trip at the holiday times was always more fun. There was something magic about New York at the holiday times. There were decorations everywhere, much bigger displays than in Cleveland. But what she was most looking forward to was getting a gift for Nick. This would be their first Christmas together, and she wanted to get him the best gift that she could. The gift selection in New York would no doubt be more impressive than the gift selections in Cleveland.

The Gold Stars were preparing for the school's holiday concert and trying to select songs for Regionals. Emma had gotten over the disappointment of not getting any solos at Sectionals, realizing she couldn't get every solo. She felt guilty for being such a poor sport about it, and from talking to Nick, Ryan and Ava, she knew they regretted being poor sports about it as well.

The 5 a.m. alarm went off on Black Friday. By now Emma was used to the 5 a.m. alarm. Every year for as long as she could remember, she'd done Black Friday shopping with Kurt, Rachel and Sarah. She leaned over to her sister's bed. "Time to get up!"

"Usually I'm the one who gets YOU up!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, but that's because this year I'll be getting a gift for Nick!" Emma giggled.

"What do you have in mind for him?" Sarah asked.

"You and Mom and Uncle Kurt are going to have to help me with that!" Rachel said.

The girls made their way into their mother's room and noticed she wasn't there. They then went into the living room and found their mom and Kurt waiting.

"Are you girls ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yup!" Sarah said.

"To think, Emma, last year, we were getting dresses for your first dances," Kurt said.

"I remember," Emma said. "And now the guy I went with is my boyfriend!"

"If my little girl must have a boyfriend already, I'm glad it's Nick," Rachel said.

They walked to Times Square to the stores. By ten in the morning, Emma had picked out a poster from the Broadway show they'd been to Wednesday for Rachel, New York Jets cups for Finn, new drumsticks for Ryan, an American Girl doll outfit for Sarah, a stuffed animal for Grant and bracelets for Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg, but still hadn't selected the perfect gift for Nick.

"I need your help!" Emma pleaded to Rachel. "I want to get Nick the perfect thing."

"You know him better than I do," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but you have more experience with this," Emma pointed out.

"Okay," Rachel said. "Well, I do remember what I got your dad for Christmas our first Christmas together."

"Really? What?" Emma asked.

"Well, I got him an iPod, but I'm guessing Nick already has one," Rachel said.

"He does," Emma sighed before her eyes fell on a kiosk. This kiosk was making custom snowglobes. You could insert a picture to set as the background and it had statues of New York landmarks. You could also choose words to be engraved on the stand.

"I want to get him one of those!" Emma said.

"I bet he'd like that!" Rachel said.

Emma went to the kiosk and gave them a photo of herself and Nick to set as the background. They told her it would be ready in two hours. She spent the next two hours browsing the stores with Sarah while Rachel and Kurt looked for gifts for their kids. Emma and Sarah hadn't really been this close since they were in elementary school, they argued a lot when Emma was in sixth and seventh grade.

The girls passed a store with things for babies. "Maybe we should get something for Zoe here!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, she'll be here in March!" Emma said.

"I did NOT expect Mom and Dad to have another baby," Sarah said.

"Neither did I," Emma said. "But I'm glad she's a girl. We need another girl, since we already have had three boys."

The girls both paused and began thinking about Jack. Emma still did go to the cemetery every few weeks, but she hadn't told anyone but Nick. "You know, sometimes I go to the cemetery to talk to Jack," Emma admitted.

"You do?" Sarah asked. "I know Mom and Dad go every week or so."

"Yeah, it makes me feel like I'm still close to him," Emma said.

"Sometime can I come with you?" Sarah asked.  
>"Of course," Emma said.<p>

The two hours were up before the girls knew it and they went back to the kiosk to pick up the snowglobe. She smiled when she looked at it (a photo of her and Nick set as the backdrop, lots of New York sights) and read the inscription at the base: "Nick - Merry Christmas! I'm forever yours, faithfully. I love you, Emma."

"Did you girls get everything done?" Emma turned to see Rachel and Kurt walking towards them.

"Yes we did," Emma said. She showed her mom her gift for Nick.

"He'll love it!" Rachel said.

x

Back in Ohio, the Hudsons' tree was up and lots of gifts were wrapped under the tree. The Gold Stars were getting ready for the holiday assembly and Emma was excited to spend Christmas with Nick. She knew that Christmas would probably be crazy for Nick's family, with his dad's wedding in less than a month.

Kurt and Blaine would be coming into Cleveland with their sons for Thanksgiving, and so were Burt, Carole and Ally and Shelby and Beth. Emma spoke to Beth from time to time and she was doing okay. She wasn't really showing, but was worried about when she was. Beth still told Emma she wanted to give up the baby, and if that's what Beth wanted, that was what would be best.

The last day of school before winter break, the Gold Stars performed at the school's holiday assembly. The band and the non competitive choirs had already performed and now it was their turn. The song they were performing was one that Finn and Rachel had done while they were in high school and Emma always loved to do that.

_Nick: It's Christmas time_

_There's no need to be afraid  
>At Christmas time,<br>We let in light and we banish shade  
>Claire: And in our world of plenty<br>We can spread a smile of joy  
>Throw your arms around the world<br>At Christmas time  
>Emma: But say a prayer,<br>Pray for the other ones  
>Oh, at Christmas time it's hard<br>But when you're having fun  
>Ryan and Ava: There's a world outside your window,<br>And it's a world of dread and fear  
>Tyler and Charlotte: Where the only water flowing<br>Is the bitter sting of tears  
>Zach and Courtney: And the Christmas bells that ring<br>Are the clanging chimes of doom  
>Lizzie: Well tonight thank God it's them<br>Instead of you  
>Gold Stars: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (Lexie: This Christmas Time, no)<br>The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (Lexie: Is life)  
>Where nothing ever grows (Lexie: Nothing ever grows)<br>No rain or rivers flow (Lexie: River flows no)  
>Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Lexie: Christmas time at all)<br>Here's to you  
>Laura: Raise a glass for everyone<br>Gold Stars: Here's to them  
>Izzy: Underneath that burning sun<br>Gold Stars: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
>(Lexie: Yeah)<br>Gold Stars: Feed the world  
>Let them know it's Christmas time again<br>Feed the world  
>Let them know it's Christmas time again<br>Feed the world  
>(Meg: Feed the world)<br>Let them know it's Christmas time again  
>Feed the world<br>(Meg: The world)  
>Let them know it's Christmas time again <em>

When the music ended the student body applauded. It was Christmas time again, but Emma had already gotten what she'd wanted - Nick.

x

"Emma! Get up! It's Christmas!" Grant shouted, jumping on Emma's bed.

Emma opened her eyes. School had been out for a few days and it was Christmas.

Emma looked at the clock. It was 7 a.m. That was Finn and Rachel's rule for when the kids were allowed to get up on Christmas.

"I think Santa was here!" Grant shouted.

"Let's get Ryan and Sarah first," Emma said.

"Ryan's in bathroom!" Grant said. "Get Sarah, then go."

"You get her, you're good at waking people up," Emma said.

Emma got in her robe and watched as Grant ran into Sarah's room. Ryan came out of the bathroom and turned to Emma. "Grant woke you up, too?" Ryan asked.

"There is nothing like Christmas," Emma giggled as Grant pulled Sarah out of her room.

"You should probably get our parents up, Grant," Emma said. She, Ryan and Sarah followed Grant into Finn and Rachel's room as Grant began bouncing on the bed and shouting. "CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS!"

"You guys are up," Finn said, sitting up.

"We'd better go see what Santa brought," Rachel added.

"Be careful on our bed though, Grant," Finn said. "We can't let the baby get hurt."

"Okay," Grant said, bolting down the stairs to be followed by Finn, Rachel, Ryan, Emma and Sarah.

"SANTA CAME!" Grant shouted. Four piles of presents were under the tree, which was completely lit up. Emma went to her pile of presents and began taking the wrapping paper off them. Her parents were letting her go to Nick's house for an hour in the evening and were also letting Ryan go to Ava's. She'd given her girlfriends their presents from New York when they got together for a holiday sleepover a few days before Christmas and had also gotten gifts from them. She began taking the wrapping paper off books, CDs, clothes, accessories, and other stocking stuffers.

After everyone had opened their gifts, they heard a knock on the door at about 9 a.m. Emma went to the door to see Burt, Carole and Ally. "Hey!" Emma said, hugging Ally. She and Ally were very close, more like sisters than aunt and niece.

"Merry Christmas!" Carole said, coming in with lots of packages.

"You too," Emma said, smiling at Burt and Carole.

"They just love spoiling their grandchildren," Ally said to Emma. "Sometimes I wonder if they love you guys more than me!"

"Ally, don't be ridiculous!" Burt said.

"Don't I get a hug from my sister?" Finn asked.

"Of course you do!" Ally said, hugging Finn. "Merry Christmas!"

"So, how's Nick?" Ally asked Emma.

"He's great," Emma said. "His dad's getting married MLK weekend. I'm going to see him later today to give him his present."

The doorbell rang again and Emma and Ally went to the door. This time it was Kurt and Blaine with their sons.

"My little sister's getting all grown up!" Kurt said as he hugged Ally.  
>"How early were you guys up?" Brendan asked Emma.<p>

"Seven," Emma said. "What about you guys?"

"Five," Michael laughed.

"We just can't get these boys to bed!" Blaine said. "They were up every hour or so."

"Then you must be very tired," Rachel said, coming to greet her brothers in law and nephews. "Emma, Ally, you two don't have to be door patrol."

Emma laughed as she and Ally went to the basement into the family room.

"Once Zoe's born you won't have any more bedrooms!" Ally said.

"Yeah, it's crazy!" Emma said. "Our original house here in Cleveland only had three bedrooms, but when Mom got pregnant with Jack, we had to move to a much bigger one."

Sarah came downstairs. "I had to get away from upstairs. It's dominated by boys."

"That it is," Emma agreed.

The three girls were soon joined by Beth. Ally and Beth were both at McKinley, but didn't see each other much, because Beth was a senior and Ally was a junior. Emma did notice that Beth was slowly starting to show.

"Ugh, I threw up twice this morning," Beth groaned.

"How is the baby?" Sarah asked.

"I think it's fine," Beth said. "The doctor said there aren't any complications. I've already started looking at adoption agencies."

"Are you sure about that?" Emma asked.

"I'm totally sure," Beth said. "I don't want to know the gender, I don't even want to look at the baby. The less I know, the better."

Emma, Sarah and Ally exchanged sad looks. But it really wasn't their choice.

Rachel came downstairs. "Time to eat ladies."

The girls began walking upstairs. Emma noticed that Rachel's dads had also arrived. She loved how her extended family often came to Cleveland for Christmas, like she, her parents and her siblings always went to New York for Thanksgiving and Lima for Easter.

x

After the family dinner and watching some Christmas movies and opening more gifts, Finn gave Emma a ride to Nick's house, telling her she could spend an hour with him. He dropped Ryan off at Ava's house right before taking Emma to Nick's. Emma went up to Nick's house and rang the bell. Grace came to the door. "Hey, Emma!"

"Hey Grace!" Emma said. "How was the Dougherty-Hannon family's first Christmas together?"

"It was really nice," Grace said. "How's yours been so far?"

"It's been great," Emma said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," Grace said. "I'll get Nick."

Emma went into the house and saw Nick in the living room. "Hey baby!"

"Hey babe!" Nick said, hugging Emma.

"I wanted to give you your present," Emma said, handing Nick the wrapped box. "I got it in New York."

"Emma!" Nick said, opening the box and looking at the snow globe. "I love it!" He gave her a big hug.

"You only deserve the best," Emma said. "All I wanted for Christmas is you."

"Well, all I want for Christmas is you, too," Nick said. "But I couldn't just let you get me something and not get you anything. So - this is for you." He handed Emma a box.

Emma opened the box and saw a diamond necklace. "Grace said that's the birthstone for April," Nick said.

"It's beautiful," Emma said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nick said.

_Chapter 11 preview: The wedding takes place. The Gold Stars perform and we get some flashbacks to Finchel's wedding day._


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding Bells

_Oh man, this chapter turned out long! What can I say, I'm in love with the idea of a Finchel wedding. I intended for it to be a brief flashback, but I just had to go into detail. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I wanted to finish "Where Do We Go From Here?" first. Please enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 11: Wedding Bells

The morning of the wedding of Nick's dad and his fiancee, Rachel was up early to look at wedding pictures of their wedding. She'd ironed the family's good clothes for the wedding the previous night. Every time they went to a wedding, she remembered the day of her marriage to Finn.

"What are you doing, Mom?" Rachel turned to see that Emma was downstairs. She wasn't surprised. Emma had said last night she hoped she would catch the bouquet.

"It's just that going to a wedding reminds me of the day Dad and I got married," Rachel said. "One of the five best days of my life."

"What were the others?" Emma asked.

"The days you and your siblings were born," Rachel said, smiling. Meeting Finn really had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was an amazing husband. He loved her and supported her. He was a great father as well, and together, they'd made some great kids.

"Mom, could you tell me about the day you married Dad?" Emma asked.

Rachel still remembered that day like it was yesterday. Of course she would tell their daughter the story.

x

July 28, 2013. The day Rachel and Finn had selected for their wedding when he proposed to her on her 19th birthday. The past few months had been devoted to planning the perfect wedding. Over spring break, Rachel had selected her dress and gone with the bridesmaids to pick a bridesmaid dress. The bridesmaid dress was sky blue, to match the flowers around the church. She had spent the night before the wedding at a suite in the Sheraton with the bridesmaids. Finn spent that night at the Embassy Suites with the ushers.

When Rachel woke up that morning her heart was beating a million miles per hour. Or that was what it felt like. Ever since she'd met Finn she dreamed of marrying him. Now it was really happening. At the end of the day he'd be her husband.

She nervously got out of bed, trying not to wake the bridesmaids, and put on her white dress and shoes. She looked in the mirror and asked herself if Finn would like it. She hadn't shown Finn the dress, but he'd also refused to show her his tux.

She looked through the closet. All five bridesmaid dresses hung there, along with the two flower girl dresses for Ally and Beth, which were the same color as the bridesmaid dresses.

"Getting excited, are you?" Rachel turned to see that Quinn was also up.

"Quinn!" Rachel giggled. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's the maid of honor's job to look after the bride," Quinn said. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't wait, but at the same time I'm freaking out," Rachel admitted.

"Want me to help you into your dress?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Rachel said.

The girls got their dresses on and soon noticed that Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina were also up. They put their bridesmaid dresses on. The girls sat around the apartment when they heard a knock on the door.

Rachel answered the door to see Carole with Ally. "The flower girl's here!" Carole said. "Well, one of them."

"Where are my parents?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, they'll be coming soon," Carole said. "Ally couldn't wait to get here, but we wanted to check on the boys first."

"How's Finn?" Rachel asked.

"He's so excited," Carole said. "Is Ally's dress in the closet?"

"Yeah, go into the bedroom," Rachel said.

Carole and Ally went into the room before the doorbell rang again. This time it was Hiram, Leroy, Shelby and Beth.

"Our little girl," Leroy said as Rachel opened the door. "You're getting married."

"You look beautiful, Rachel," Hiram said.

"We're so proud of you," Shelby said.

"Thank you," Rachel said. She looked at Beth. "Are you ready to get your flower girl dress on?"

"Yeah!" Beth said.

"Can I help her with it?" Quinn asked Shelby.

Shelby smiled at Quinn. "Of course." Hand in hand, Quinn and Beth went into the bedroom, leaving Rachel with her parents.

"I'll always be your little girl," Rachel told them.

"We're so glad you found such an amazing man," Hiram said.

"Finn loves you, and I can tell you love him," Leroy added.

"I know he'll take good care of me," Rachel said. "He'll be the best husband, the best father."

Soon, the bridesmaids and flower girls came into the common room. "It's the first Glee wedding!" Mercedes said, hugging Rachel.

"I hope Finn doesn't change his mind at the last minute," Rachel blurted out. "I hope I don't mess up or anything."

"You'll do great," Tina said.

"The limo isn't due for another twenty minutes, how about some pictures?" Carole asked.

The girls got out their cameras. Pictures around the hotel were taken of Rachel with each of her bridesmaids, with all her bridesmaids, with the flower girls, with the bridesmaids and the flower girls, with her dads, with Shelby and Beth, with Shelby and Carole, with her dads, Shelby and Beth...

The limo pulled into the parking lot. Rachel's parents helped her into the limo and then joined her with the bridesmaids, the flower girls and Carole. Rachel felt a lot of nausea and anxiety as the limo drove to the Galleria, the party center they'd selected for their wedding.

She had to squeeze her mom's hand as they made their way into the room where they'd wait for the wedding to begin. When they were in the room, Kurt came running in. "Thank God all you girls managed without me! You all look amazing!"

"You were a great wedding planner, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Who else would do it?" Kurt asked. "The hall's decorated, the guests are starting to arrive, the photographer's here, the music's ready..."

Rachel felt her bellyache coming back as she listened to Kurt's rambles. Finally, Kurt said, "This is how the lineup will go. Ally and Beth will go in first with the flowers, and Shelby will walk with them just in case. Then Sam's brother with the rings. Then Santana, Brittany and Artie, then Tina and Mike, then Mercedes and Sam, then Blaine and me, then Quinn and Puck, and last, Rachel and her dads."

Rachel heard the music begin and some chattering in the next room after Kurt left. Then Kurt came back in, this time with Blaine, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie, who were dressed in black suits with white shirts and sky blue ties to match the girls' dresses. "It's time!"

Rachel gulped. There was no more waiting. The wedding party began lining up. She was excited to see Finn, but nervous at the same time. She hugged each of her bridesmaids as they wished her luck. The wedding march began and she watched Shelby, Beth and Ally, enter the aisle. Sam's brother followed them, carrying the rings. Santana, Artie and Brittany followed, then Tina and Mike, then Sam and Mercedes, then Kurt and Blaine, then Puck and Quinn. Rachel linked arms with her dads as the audience stood. She finally looked at the end of the aisle and saw Finn. He looked so handsome in his tux. She noticed how happy he looked. He had an amazing smile. It made her want to smile.

Finally, Rachel and her dads reached the end of the aisle, and they gave her to Finn. Finn took Rachel's hands and whispered, "You look so beautiful."

"You look handsome," Rachel whispered.

Rachel was too focused on Finn to really pay attention to the religious aspect of the ceremony. When it came time for the vows, she listened carefully to the word she prepared. "Rachel, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I dated other girls, but I didn't feel that special thing with them that I feel with you. From the first time we sang together I knew there was something special about you. I love everything about you. You're the one, you're it. You're the most gorgeous girl I know but it's more than that. We're more than that. You bring out the best in me. You always make me feel loved. You help give me confidence and ambition. I know you'll be the best wife. I know you'll be the best mother. I love you, Rachel, and I always will."

Rachel had tears in her eyes when Finn finished speaking. But she had to recite hers. "Oh, Finn, where do I begin? You are just - you're the one. Every moment I'm with you, it's like we're the only two people in the world. You make me feel good about everything about myself when I feel at my worst. I never feel lonely with you. You have helped me to be myself and realize that there's more to me than my voice. Finn, you are the best man ever. You are going to be an amazing father. I love you."

Finn smiled at Rachel and gave her a kiss. The vicar asked, "Finn, do you take Rachel to be your wife?"

Finn smiled. "I do."

"And Rachel, do you take Finn to be your husband?"

Rachel had to hold in her excitement. "Oh, yes I do!"

She and Finn slipped the rings on to each other's fingers as the vicar announced, "For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!"

Rachel hugged Finn as they smiled at the crowd. Their parents were in the front row and were all standing and crying. The ushers and bridesmaids stood on the altar with them. The ring bearer had joined his older brother, and Puck was holding Beth and Kurt was holding Ally. The recessional music began and Finn and Rachel led the wedding party down the aisle. Finn looked at Rachel and whispered, "I'm forever yours, faithfully."

"I'm forever yours, faithfully," Rachel whispered back.

They kissed at the entrance to the hall when the photographer approached them. "While everyone's getting seated for dinner, we need to take photos."

"Okay!" Rachel said. Photos were taken of Finn and Rachel together, then with Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine and Ally, with Hiram, Leroy, Shelby and Beth, with their best man and maid of honor, with the bridesmaids, with the ushers, with the whole wedding party.

Dinner was served - orderves for the first course, salad for the second course, steak with roasted potatoes and asparagus for the entre and wedding cake for dessert. Between courses, Finn and Rachel made their way around the room to greet their guests. Right before the entree were the speeches by the best man and maid of honor. After the speeches was the first dance for Finn and Rachel. They'd chosen to dance to a recording of them singing "Faithfully" at Regionals, since it was what they decided was the Finchel theme song. Rachel also shared a dance with both her dads, and there was general dancing on the floor with all the guests. Everyone who'd ever been in New Directions with Finn and Rachel was there. At the end of the party, Rachel fell asleep in the limo on the way to the airport. At the airport, a private jet had been waiting to take them on their honeymoon to St. Lucia, where they spent the week hanging out at the beach, swimming at the pool, scuba diving, exploring ruins, cuddling in their hotel and seeing the wild life.

x

"Mom, that sounds like the best wedding ever!" Emma said. She hoped her wedding would be like that one day, especially if it was to Nick. But she didn't want to end up with anyone but Nick.

"It was, honey, trust me!" Rachel said. "I could relive that day every day."

"I wonder what my wedding will be like?" Emma said.

"It probably won't be for a while," Rachel said. "You are still in high school. But I do think you've found your special someone."

"I like to think I did," Emma said. "I really love Nick."

"You'd better go get your dress on," Rachel said. "We're all excited for a great Gold Stars performance."

Emma put on her dress. She liked the dress Grace had picked for the Gold Stars girls to wear for their performance. She just hoped Nick would think she looked good in it.

The Hudson family got in their car and drove to the wedding. In the car, Rachel nudged Finn and groaned, "I feel huge."

"Then take the baby out," said Grant.

"She'll have to wait a little more, Grant," Finn said. "You still look stunning, baby."

The family arrived at the church early. Finn, Sarah and Grant went to get seats in the pew while Rachel, Emma and Ryan went to the room where the Gold Stars would be meeting. They'd do a performance to open the ceremony before the bride and groom walked down the aisle and then take turns performing at the reception.

Nick came into the room. "Sorry I'm late, I had to be with the other groomsmen."

"It's fine, Nick," Rachel said. "Our performance starts soon."

Nick smiled and looked at Emma. "Wow, Emma... you look so beautiful."

Emma gave her boyfriend a big hug. "I love you."

"Maybe the next wedding will be ours!" Nick said. "In five or ten years!"

Emma felt good that she wasn't the only one who'd thought about getting married.

"Places everyone!" Rachel said. "We have to do our opening number.

_Nick: It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
>Emma: Is it the look in your eyes?<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you.  
>Ava: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard<br>We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh), no one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh).  
>Ryan: Oh come on, girl.<br>Ava: Who cares if we're trashed?  
>Got a pocket full of cash<br>Ryan and Ava: We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)  
>Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)<br>Ryan: Ahh and it's on girl.  
>James and Courtney: Don't say no, no, no, no-no,<br>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,  
>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<br>James: If you're ready like I'm ready.  
>Charlotte: 'Cause it's a beautiful night,<br>Charlotte and Tyler: We're looking for something dumb to do.  
>Hey, baby!<br>I think I wanna marry you.  
>James and Courtney: Is it the look in your eyes?<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you.  
>Ava: Ohh!<br>Ryan: I'll go get a ring  
>Ava: Let the choir bells sing<br>Ryan and Ava: Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh),  
>So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)?<br>Ryan: Let's just run girl.  
>Nick: If we wake up and we wanna break up,<br>Nick and Emma: That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol).  
>No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh);<br>Nick: Ahh, it was fun girl  
>Gold Stars: Don't say no, no, no, no-no,<br>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,  
>And we'll go, go, go, go-go,<br>If you're ready like I'm ready.  
>'Cause it's a beautiful night,<br>We're looking for something dumb to do.  
>Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you.<br>Is it the look in your eyes?  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you.<br>Ryan: Just say I do-oh-o-oh,  
>Nick: Tell me right now baby,<br>James: Tell me right now baby.  
>Ryan: Just say I do-oh-o-oh,<br>Tyler: Tell me right now baby,  
>Nick: Tell me right now baby, baby, oh<br>Gold Stars: Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
>Is it the look in your eyes?<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you. _

Everyone else went back to their seats as Nick went back to join his family. During the ceremony, Emma noticed a look Nick gave her when his dad and Grace's mom were exchanging their vows. She wondered if he, too, was imagining this being them someday.

Emma and Ryan both got to sit with Nick's family at the reception. During dinner, Nick's dad said to Emma and Ryan, "If it wasn't for you two, I don't know if Nick would have ended up being supportive of our marriage."

"We did what we could," Ryan said.

"You're a great friend, Ryan," Nick's dad said. "And Emma, you're a great girlfriend."

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Nick said as he hugged Emma.

After dinner the dances began. After the first dance and the special dances, some of the Gold Stars were performing, and Nick took Emma's hand. "May I have this dance?"

Emma smiled wide. "Yes you may."

She leaned into her boyfriend as they shared a dance on the floor. She loved him so much. The way her mom had described her feelings about her dad was how she thought about Nick. She felt so lucky to have him in her life, let alone as her boyfriend.

_Chapter 12 preview: Valentine's Day, so special times for Nicma, Ryva and Finchel. Update on Ryan's academic issues. Ends with a Beth-related cliffhanger._


	12. Chapter 12: February 14

_Thanks for your nice reviews on the last chapter! Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, had LOTS of schoolwork. Enjoy this chapter and review to let me know what you think!_

Chapter 12: February 14

"Wake up, Emma!" Grant said, pulling the covers off Emma's bed.

Emma rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 a.m. AND a school day. During the past few weeks she'd been up late a lot, because the swim team was preparing for the championships and had added an hour on to their afternoon practices. Between preparing for championships with the swim team, preparing for Regionals with the Gold Stars and just doing homework, it felt like she barely got free time.

"What is it?" Emma mumbled.

"Dad needs us downstairs," Grant said.

Emma looked at the calendar. Of course, today was Valentine's Day. She'd gotten Nick a box of chocolate weeks ago, but knowing how madly in love her parents still were, her dad was going to enlist her and her siblings for help in giving her mom an over the top Valentine's Day.

She was right. When she got downstairs, Emma and Sarah were given the responsibilty of making blueberry pancakes for Rachel. Finn left with Ryan and Grant to pick up "a surprise" for Rachel. Finn wouldn't tell the kids what it was, but when they got back ten minutes later, Ryan and Grant were carrying baskets of flowers and Finn was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dad?" Emma asked.

"He's putting the dog in the garage!" Grant said excitedly.

"DOG?" Sarah practically shouted.

"Be quiet!" Ryan said. "Mom might hear you. But yeah, Dad got a dog for Mom!"

"That's awesome!" Emma said.

"It's so cute," Ryan said. "But remember, we need to keep quiet." He and Grant put the flowers on the table near Rachel's placemat.

Finn came back in. "I'm going to get your mom. The four of you, wait by the table."

The four Hudson kids went to stand by the table, with the flowers and the breakfast. Emma listened to hear her parents coming down. Finally, she heard Rachel say to Finn, "Finn, I feel so fat."

"You're not fat, you're eight months pregnant!" Finn said.

"You're my husband, you have to say that!" Emma heard Rachel say. Finn led Rachel into the dining room and the four kids smiled at her.

"FINN!" Rachel gasped. "You did this for me?"

"I love you, Rachel," Finn said. "And we need to realize, this is the 19th Valentine's Day we've been in love."  
>"I love you," Rachel told Finn. She looked at the kids. "And I love you guys too."<p>

"Mom, we need to get one more thing," Ryan said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Finn said.

Ryan left and came back with the puppy. Emma immediately thought the puppy was adorable, with its floppy ears and big nose.

"A dog?" Rachel shouted in eagerness.

"A dog," Finn said.

"Finn, this year you've outdone yourself," Rachel said.

"You only deserve the best, Rach," Finn said.

Would this be her and Nick one day, Emma wondered? She sure hoped so.

x

The school was decorated for Valentine's day. One of the clubs was having a fundraiser to buy flowers to be delivered to your boyfriend or girlfriend's first period class. Emma had ordered three to be delivered to Nick about a week ago. When the regular flower delivery came, she was a bit disappointed that there were not flowers for her. Maybe Nick just wasn't a romantic.

About twenty minutes into the class (it was a substitute, so they were just doing worksheets today), somebody came in with balloons, a basket of flowers and a box. "Is there an Emma Hudson here?" the delivery person asked the sub.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"Well, I'm here from Macy's, delivering your Valentine's gift from Nick Dougherty." The delivery person handed Emma the flowers, balloons and the box, which was from Godiva. She opened it, it was chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Nick," the delivery person said before leaving.

"You are so lucky!" Ava whispered.

"He spoils me, what can I say?" Emma said. She opened up the box of chocolates. "Want one?"

"Yeah," Ava said.

"Darn this must have cost so much," Emma said. "Godiva's expensive as is."

"Your boyfriend loves you," Ava pointed out.

"And I love him," Emma sighed.

At the end of class, Emma tracked down Nick in the hall and poked him. "I loved all the stuff you got me."

"You're my girlfriend," Nick said. "I wanted to make this extra special for you."

"Nick Dougherty, I love you," Emma said.

"I love you too," Nick said.

x

Emma sat with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg at lunch. She shared her chocolates with the girls when she noticed Ryan, Nick, Evan and Ben coming over to their table. She was surprised, as Nick had a class this period.

"Ava, we're bringing you a singing valentine from Ryan," Evan said. "We hope you like it. The boys plugged in Ben's iPod speakers and began singing.

_Ryan: What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Ryan with Nick, Ben and Evan: 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Ryan: One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Ryan with Nick, Ben and Evan: 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Ryan: There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Ryan with Nick, Ben and Evan: 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Ryan: What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"I love you!" Ava said, jumping up and hugging Ryan.

"I love you, too," Ryan said.

"I didn't know my brother was such a romantic," Emma said. Her own boyfriend had given her some looks during the serenade, but it had been for Ava. She and Nick were going through their phase when they were unsure of their feelings for each other last Valentine's Day, so she was just glad that this year, he was spoiling her. She was happy for her best friend, too.

x

The girls were studying in the library after school. Ryan had asked Emma to be in the library after school today because he was starting with a new tutor, and he wanted her to be there for backup if this one was as big a jerk as the one he'd had first semester. Finn and Rachel had finally ditched the first semester tutor when Ryan ended up with a D in math after first semester. Emma was going to go out to dinner with Nick tonight, but he had to watch his younger brother after school before swim practice.

"My last tutor was a big asshole," Emma heard Ryan say to the senior he was working with now. "He made me feel really stupid. Every time I got an answer wrong, he yelled at me. He wasn't even interested in helping me, he just sat there and made me do all the work myself."

"I won't be like that," the tutor said. Emma sighed with relief upon hearing that. She cared about her brother, and knew that D was pretty damaging to his self esteem. He'd still made the merit roll, but he wasn't satisfied, he wanted the honor roll. Nick was already ranked #1 in their class, with a 100% average in every class. Emma had gotten a B in math, but As in all her other classes.

"You don't need to be so worried," Lizzie said to Emma.

"I know, but he's my brother," Emma said.

Then Sarah came into the library. "Emma, we've got to leave!"

"What's going on?" Emma asked, noticing how nervous Sarah looked.

"I don't know, Dad just came and picked me up from school and said we needed to go," Sarah said.

Emma began panicking. "Where's Mom? And Grant?"

"I don't know where Mom is, he had Grant with him," Sarah said.

Emma began panicking. She knew her mom had less energy lately, but thought it was just what came with being eight months pregnant. What if there really was something wrong with her mom?

"Let's get Ryan," Emma managed to say. She turned to her girlfriends. "Family issues. I'll text you guys. I have to go. Tell our coach Ryan and I can't be at practice."

Emma and Sarah went to the table where Ryan was working with his tutor. "We're Ryan's sisters," Emma said. "I'm sorry, but we have to pull him."

"Yeah, family stuff," Sarah said.

"Okay, we'll work out another time to meet," the tutor said.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked as they began leaving.

"I don't know," Sarah said. "Dad just seemed worried when he picked me up from school."

Emma, Ryan and Sarah left the school building and went to the parking lot, where Finn was in the car with Grant. They got in the car quietly as Finn turned around to talk to them. "I wanted to wait until you were all here to tell you... there was an accident."

"What?" Sarah shouted, being a typical drama queen. "Is Mom okay? Is the baby okay?"

"They're fine," Finn said quietly as Emma felt a sense of relief come over her.

"What happened then?" Emma asked.

Finn sighed. "It was Beth..."

_Chapter 13 preview: Finn takes the kids to Lima to see Beth. Finchel family moments, Beth moments with Quick and the Finchel family. Emma has to cancel her plans with Nick but doesn't mention why, resulting in a small couple drama._


	13. Chapter 13: Repercussions

_Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! This is a sad chapter, but I still really enjoyed it. Hope everyone's making it through the hiatus okay. Three weeks down, four to go... Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 13: Repercussions

"What?" Sarah asked. "What happened to Beth?"

"Beth was in a car accident," Finn said. "This morning on her way to school... she was texting while driving and didn't see another car that hit her."

Emma felt a sting. Was Beth okay? Was her baby okay?

"What happened to her?" Ryan asked. "Is she okay?"

Finn sighed. "She's pretty banged up. She had a concussion, but she's conscious again. They found some internal bleeding, but managed to stop it. She has two broken ribs and a broken leg."

Emma gasped. "What about the baby?"

Finn turned to face the kids at a red light. "The baby didn't make it. I don't know anything else, that's all your mom told me on the phone."

The baby didn't make it. Poor Beth. Even though she hadn't wanted to keep the baby, it was still her child. If she'd given the baby away, she'd at least know that the baby was out there somewhere with good people taking care of him or her. Now, that baby was gone.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Even Grant seemed to understand that something wasn't right.

It was a two-hour drive from Cleveland Heights to Lima. As they arrived at the hospital, Emma sent Nick a quick text: "Sorry Nick, something came up and I can't go to dinner tonight." Since she didn't even know the full story yet it was probably a good idea to just call him later.

"Emma, give me your phone," Finn said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I don't want you texting when we're in there," Finn said. "Beth's going to need us. I'll give you your phone back when we're done."

Emma groaned and handed Finn her phone. She just hoped Nick wouldn't be mad. They checked into the hospital as guests and saw Adam and Maddie sitting in the waiting room with Quinn's mother.

"Rachel's in the room with Beth," Mrs. Fabray said to Finn. "Quinn, Noah and Shelby are there, too."

"How's Beth?" Ryan asked.

"She's pretty upset," Mrs. Fabray said. "You can bring the two older kids with you to see her... the rule is you have to be thirteen to go see patients in this ward. I'll watch Sarah and Grant."

"Thank you," Finn said, leading Emma and Ryan down the hall to Beth's room. Emma suddenly forgot about having to cancel her plans with Nick. She just felt so sad for Beth. Rachel and Shelby were standing off to the side talking. Quinn was holding Beth in her arms, and Puck was kneeling by the bed holding Beth's hand.

"It's not fair!" Beth sobbed. "That was my child!"

"They're the ones who are the closest to knowing what she's going through," Shelby said.

"What happened to the baby?" Emma whispered so only Shelby, Rachel, Finn and Ryan could hear.

"They're going to remove the baby by c-section in a few days," Shelby whispered. "They want to give Beth's body more time to heal first."

Emma looked back over at Beth. Quinn was holding tight on to her, as if she'd never let her go. When Beth had been at their house during the first few days Beth had told Emma she feared that Quinn and Puck didn't love her as their daughter. There was no doubt in Emma's mind, looking at them, that although she wasn't legally their daughter, she definitely was by heart.

"We're right here, baby," Puck said to Beth. "We're not going to let you go."

"Never leave me!" Beth sobbed.

"We never will," Quinn said.

Emma put her arms around Rachel and felt an embrace of her own coming from her mom. With her body against Rachel's, she could feel Zoe kicking, but decided not to say anything, as she usually did when she felt Zoe kick. It would probably just make Beth feel bad.

"I love you," Beth said to Quinn and Puck.

"We love you, too," Puck said. "Beth, remember, even though you live with Shelby and don't have our last name, you still are our daughter."

"We've never loved you any less than we love Adam and Maddie," Quinn said. "We love all three of you equally."

"I wish my baby had made it!" Beth sobbed. "I was beginning to think I might get to see him or her once in a while, like how I get together with you."

"I'm sure there will be another chance later in life for you to have a child, Beth," Quinn said.

"Yeah, maybe with someone I love next time," Beth said.

"Beth, you have some more visitors," Shelby said. Emma felt bad having to break up the bonding Beth was having with Quinn and Puck. She knew what Beth wanted more than anything was a mother-daughter and father-daughter relationship with them.

Beth looked up. "Hi Finn. Hi Ryan. Hi Emma."

"We were so worried about you," Finn said, going over and giving Beth a hug.

"Yeah, we're glad you'll be okay," Ryan said.

"I'll probably be in the hospital for a few days," Beth said. "Rachel, Finn, could you guys stay in Lima until after the... well, Finn, did you tell the kids?"

"I did," Finn said.

"And of course we will, I'll contact the kids' schools," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Beth said.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said.

"Thanks, Emma," Beth said.

Emma went over to the bed. Beth gave her a hug.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"I love you, too," Beth said. "You've always been like my little sister, even though you're my niece."

"That's what Ally says, too," Emma said, smiling.

"I'm scared about them cutting into me," Beth said. "I don't think I'll even be able to look when they take out the baby."

"We'll all be here for you then, Beth," Rachel said.

"I know you will," Beth said.

"And there's lots of people who love you who aren't even here now," Quinn said.

"You're not alone Beth, not at all," Puck added.

One of the nurses came in. "So, Beth, this is your niece and nephew."

Beth smiled. "Yeah, this is Ryan, and this is Emma."

"It's good to meet you guys," the nurse said. "Beth was telling us about you two. I'm just here to do a blood check, and then I'll be out."

Emma had to step back and hold on to Rachel when the nurse was drawing blood from Beth's arm. She had never had a stomach that was good with needles and blood.

Visiting hours ended at nine. Shelby was allowed to spend the night, but everyone else had to leave. The evening at the hospital was pretty hard. Beth was pretty upset still, but everyone managed to help her feel better from time to time.

When Finn, Rachel, Ryan and Emma walked into the waiting room with Puck and Quinn, Emma immediately noticed that Grant had laid across Sarah's lap to sleep. Sarah had her iPod plugged in, Adam was playing on his DS and Maddie was texting.

"Thanks for watching the kids," Finn said to Quinn's mom, lifting Grant out of Sarah's lap.

"They were all very good, though he fell asleep about two hours ago," Mrs. Fabray said.

"Thank you for doing this, guys," Rachel said. "I know waiting rooms are no fun, but Beth needed us."

"Where are you guys staying?" Puck asked Finn.

"I don't know, we're going to try to see if there's a room or two at the Hampton," Finn said. "I hadn't gotten around to making reservations."

"Well, you guys can always stay at our place," Quinn said.

"There's enough stress," Rachel said. "If the Hampton and the Holiday Inn and Comfort Inn don't have any rooms, we'll call you."

The family began to leave, Finn still carrying Grant, who was sound asleep. Rachel quietly told Sarah about what was going on in the hospital room. Sarah was clearly upset, and Emma tried to drown it out. Her parents, too, had lost a child, but they'd had him for five years before they lost him. Beth never got to know her child. She didn't even know the gender.

The family drove to the hotels and booked two rooms at the Hampton, one for Finn and the boys and one for Rachel and the girls. When they were heading to their rooms, Finn tapped Emma's shoulder and said, "Here's this back." He handed her her phone.

"Oh, crap! Nick!" Emma said to herself. She'd totally forgotten that today was Valentine's Day and that she and Nick were going to go out tonight. She turned on her phone quickly, seeing that she had a new voicemail message. She was scared. Nick was probably mad at her, she hadn't said WHY she was cancelling their plans. She dialed the voicemail and listened to the message. "Emma, I must say I wasn't expecting this. I've been cheated on before. I guess I expected it from McKenzie, but I didn't expect it from you. This is supposed to be the day for couples to spend together, but I guess you aren't going to spend the day for couples to spend together together if you aren't a couple." CLICK.

"Oh, shit!" Emma shouted, throwing her phone on the floor.

Sarah looked up. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be the drama queen?"

"Not when my boyfriend sounds like he's threatening to break up with me!" Emma shouted.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Sarah asked.

"No, we didn't," Emma said. "I just sent him a text that something came up and couldn't go out tonight. I didn't give the details because I didn't know the details. He thinks I'm cheating."

Rachel came out of the bathroom. "Emma, boys who've been cheated on in the past tend to be extra sensitive about it. You could have at least said it was a family situation."

"I didn't want to worry him," Emma sighed. "And you heard the whole thing, Mom?"

Rachel nodded. "I did. I know you wouldn't cheat. You know all about the negative impacts of cheating from the history your father and I have with it. Now, call Nick up and explain what's really going on."

Emma picked the phone off the ground and dialed Nick's number. It went straight to voicemail. She didn't expect him to answer a call from her. She left a message: "Hey Nick. It's Emma. There was a family emergency. I'm sorry about everything. I love you and hope we can do something else when I get home." She sighed and hung up the phone.

Her mom and Sarah were getting ready to go to bed but she didn't feel ready to sleep. She kept calling Nick's phone but there was no answer. Finally, she decided to call Grace's phone. Luckily, Grace picked up. Emma told her about what happened and asked her to ask her brother to call her. Then she just want to bed. It had been a long day. She just hoped Nick would forgive her.

_Chapter 14 preview: Nick calls Emma and they make up. More Finchel family moments. Some sad moments for Beth._


	14. Chapter 14: I Hear You Calling

_I didn't expect to have the next chapter ready so quickly! Guess I've just really been enjoying writing :) Just to warn you guys there is some sad stuff in this chapter. I promise the story will get happier in the next chapter._

_This chapter is dedicated to Lula, one of my dearest RP friends and a big Quick shipper, and her friend Maja. I really appreciate your guys' support :)_

Chapter 14: I Hear You Calling

Emma had trouble sleeping that night. She felt bad about Beth and worried about her relationship with Nick. Her mom had asked her and Sarah to share the bed because she felt "huge." Sarah and Rachel were both sound asleep and Emma was awake.

The next morning, she asked Rachel if they could find a pool for her to go practice for swimming championships at. She just wanted to get her mind taken off everything. Rachel got them into the Lima University pool for two hours. Rachel understood, and suggested Ryan go to practice too, and for Sarah to just go with them and swim in the leisure pool. Rachel and Finn both said that their kids had spent more time in hospitals than any kid should.

Emma and Sarah had changed into their bathing suits and were waiting for Ryan on the deck. When Ryan came out, Emma looked at him. "What took so long?"

"I was just calling to see if our warmup was the same," Ryan said, but Emma could tell that something else was going on. Had he called Nick?

"It's the same?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said. He jumped into one of the lanes, leaving Emma on her own.

Emma still remembered the routine the coaches had them do for practice on their own. The warm up was 400 yards freestyle, 300 yards kick, 200 yards arms, 100 yards stroke medley. Then they did 2500 yards total - 300 yards build, 300 yards descend, 100 yards kick, 100 yards arms, 50 yards freestyle 8 times, 25 yards kick eight times, 25 yards sprint six times, 25 yards of their special stroke six times... it was intense, but championships were coming up. She began feeling excited for championships, more than she had been before. If they ended up winning at championships it would be pretty special. She knew she'd be swimming the 50 yard freestyle and the 100 yard backstroke at championships, and also be doing the backstroke leg of the 200 yard medley relay.

Emma's mind was pretty clear after doing the full practice. She did feel bad about being out of town with both swimming championships and show choir regionals coming within the next few weeks.

"So, how was your workout?" Ryan asked Emma after he finished his own warmup. He'd finished before her, which wasn't a surprise.

"It was good, how was yours?" Emma asked.

"It was also good," Ryan said. "We should get Sarah and then head over to see Beth."

They got Sarah from the leisure pool and then went to the locker room to shower. As Emma began going through her bag, she saw her phone ringing. Nick's name popped up on caller ID.

"Could you get that?" she nervously asked Sarah.

Sarah picked up the phone. "Hello, Nick. Let me tell you, nobody breaks my sister's heart. Only I'm allowed to piss her off."

Emma groaned. "Sarah!"

"Oh, you want to talk to her and you AREN'T breaking her heart?" Sarah said. "Okay, here she is."

Emma took the phone. "Hey Nick. Sorry about her... she's... well, she's ten."

"Eleven in a few weeks!" Sarah interjected.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked. "Ryan called about two hours ago and explained the situation... I'm sorry I got so mad at you. Grace also told me last night that there was an emergency."

"Well, between Ryan and Grace, I guess you know," Emma said.

"I'm so sorry," Nick said. "I can't believe how stupid I acted... not everything's all about me."

"In my world, everything is!" Emma said.

"And it's all about you in my world, Emma," Nick said. "How's Beth doing?"

"She could be better," Emma said. "I don't know if Ryan told you, but she lost the baby. They'll be taking it out by c-section in a few days, they just want her to get some of her strength back."

"Tell her my family's thinking of her," Nick said.

"I will," Emma said. "I probably need to go now, my dad's picking us up to take us back to the hospital, we were just practicing for swimming championships at the pool." Then she almost forgot the reason why he'd gotten mad at her. "We'll work out something to do to make up for Valentine's Day when I get home."

"Okay, bye Emma," Nick said.

"Bye Nick," Emma said.

Emma went to go join Sarah in the shower. "Well, if a boy ever DOES break my heart, I know who to have talk to him."

"That's right," Sarah said. "And you can handle the guys who break my heart."

"Oh, they should be afraid, VERY afraid," Emma said. The girls showered, changed into their street clothes, met up with Ryan and went upstairs to meet up with Finn.

"How's Beth?" Emma asked when they got in the car.

"She seemed a little better, I didn't see her for very long," Finn said. "Shortly after I dropped the three of you at the pool, Mike and Tina called and asked if I wanted to bring Grant to their house, since their son George is his age. That way, he won't be stuck in the waiting room all day."

"Yeah, all afternoon yesterday, he wouldn't stop talking about how bored he was," Sarah said.

"It's because he's three," Finn said, pulling into the hospital parking lot.

Going back into the hospital was already bringing back bad vibes. Maybe yesterday it hadn't hit Emma as hard because everything was happening at once, but today, hospital related memories were coming back. She'd spent the first half of fifth grade in hospital waiting rooms as Jack had battled cancer, spending the limited amount of time that children were allowed in the rooms with him. At ten, she hadn't even fully understood cancer, but she knew that it meant that things were bad. Jack's death had devastated her considerably. Then in eighth grade, she'd been bullied so severely that she ended up going to the hospital. It ended up just being stitches in her forehead and a sprained wrist, but she remembered clearly what those girls had done to her throughout sixth and seventh grade. The pushing, the punching, the kicking, the name calling... The three girls who'd bullied her were now at other schools after having been kicked out of the Heights system for their bullying, but she still lived in fear of bullies and getting hurt again.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked Emma.

"Yeah, just being in the hospital brings back bad memories," Emma said.

Finn put his arm around Emma. "Believe me, if it was up to me, we'd only be going to hospitals for Zoe's birth and then not for another ten or fifteen years - when you guys start having kids."

They went into Beth's room. Beth still seemed pretty shaken up and upset about everything when they went in.

"They told me in two days they can do it," Beth told Emma and Ryan. "It's just so sad. Even if I was giving the baby to another family, I was hoping I would at least get to hold him or her once."

"Beth, do you want us to have a small service for your child?" Quinn asked. "I'm sure my church would be willing to do something."

"Maybe," Beth said. "It might make me feel better."

Quinn gave Beth a hug. "Whatever you want, sweetie."

"Thanks Mom," Beth said. "I mean Quinn... sorry about that."

"Beth, please, if it's okay with Shelby, I have no problem with you calling me Mom," Quinn said.

"We both are your moms," Shelby said.

Beth smiled. Emma knew this made Beth happy. "Thanks, Mom."

"How's Zoe?" Beth suddenly asked Rachel. Emma looked at her mom, telling that Rachel felt slightly uncomfortable at this time. Rachel hadn't mentioned Zoe in front of Beth since they arrived.

"She's kicking right now," Rachel said.

"Rachel, can I feel?" Beth asked.

"Of course you can," Rachel said. She went over to Beth's bed. Beth put her hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Maybe you should tell her now," Emma whispered to Rachel. Shortly after Beth got pregnant, but had decided not to keep the baby, Emma suggested to her parents that Beth be Zoe's godmother, so they could have a special connection.

Rachel smiled at Emma. "Beth, Emma suggested this to us a while ago, and we were wondering if you'd like to be Zoe's godmother."

"I'd love that!" Beth said. "Who's her godfather?

"We're going to ask Ally if she wants to be Beth's other godmother," Finn said. "Rachel and I figured both our sisters are old enough at this point."

"I love you guys," Beth said.

x

The next few days Beth's spirits got better, but the day the c-section arrived was very, very sad. The hospital only allowed two people in the room with Beth during the procedure and she'd requested Puck and Quinn. The Hudson family sat in the waiting room with Shelby. Even a few hours after the procedure, they still hadn't called in. Finally, Quinn came into the waiting room. "She wanted a few hours just to be with us," she told them. You can come see her now."

Sarah was allowed in the room now since Beth had been moved to another floor. After arguing with the hospital staff, Finn and Rachel had convinced them to let them bring Grant with them.

Emma's heart broke when she saw Beth. Beth had her face buried in Puck's chest, and he was rubbing her back. She couldn't even lift her face out from his chest.

Beth eventually looked them in the eye and just began crying.

x

The service for Beth's baby was two days later at the church Quinn attended. As Beth wanted, it was a very small service. Just Beth, Shelby, Puck, Quinn, Adam, Maddie, the Hudsons, Quinn's mother, Puck's mother and Puck's sister Abbey with her husband Mark and two-year-old son Seth. Beth's baby had been a boy, and Beth named him Mason Dylan Corcoran. He was cremated, and the ashes were at the service, but Beth would be taking them home. Emma just felt so bad looking at Beth. It reminded her of Jack's funeral, but at least she'd known Jack for five years. Beth had never known her son.

x

That evening, the Hudsons returned to Cleveland, the kids going back to school the next day. Emma was actually kind of relieved to be going back to school. It had been a VERY stressful week. She saw Nick at his locker and approached him as she entered the hallway. She still felt guilty about what had happened, how she'd tried to keep a secret from him. They'd talked on the phone last night, but focused on what had happened with Beth.

"Hi," Emma said.

Nick closed his locker and looked at Emma. "Hi."

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "I should have told you what was really happening."

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly."

"It's okay," Emma said. "After what happened with Mackenzie, I can see why you're so concerned about cheating."

"You wouldn't do that to me," Nick said. "I know you. And I love you." They pulled each other in and embraced. "We can do something this weekend, okay?"

"Okay," Emma said. "I'm just so sorry. This was my first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend..."

"Hey, hey, don't be hard on yourself," Nick said. "You got the candies and the balloons and the flowers, right?"

Emma smiled. "Yes I did. The dark chocolate with the mint filling was my favorite." She always could count on her boyfriend to make her feel better.

_Chapter 15 preview: The Gold Stars have a duets competition to see who will get the duet at Regionals. Emma, Ryan, Nick and Ava compete at the swimming sectional championships. Finchel and Nicma moments._


	15. Chapter 15: Unpretty

_Thanks for all the feedback on this story so far! I'm really enjoying writing it! Today marks the halfway point through Glee's hiatus - we can get through this, guys! Hope you enjoy Chapter 15, don't forget to review!_

Chapter 15: Unpretty

A few days after returning from Lima, Emma sat in Gold Stars practice with Nick, just feeling luckier than usual to still have him on her arm. They'd come so close to losing their relationship after Valentine's Day, but after having their weekend dinner, things felt safe and secure again. They were also getting excited for the swimming district championships that weekend and for Regionals in a few weeks.

Emma watched her mother walk into practice. She was surprised her mom was still able to come to work every day, with her due date just weeks away. The baby was due before Regionals, Rachel may not even be able to be there with them for Regionals.

"Hey, everyone," Rachel said, collapsing in her chair.

"How's the baby, Mrs. Hudson?" one of the students called.

"She'll be coming any day," Rachel said. "Now, as you all know, I may not be able to be here for Regionals. I want to get started right away. Now, since there was a debate over the duet at Sectionals, we're going to have a competition to decide who gets the duet at Regionals. I have some group numbers in mind, but for this week, you'll pair up and do a duet, and then we'll vote on the winner. The catch is, you can NOT vote for yourself."

"I get Nick," Emma blurted out.

"That would be too easy, Emma," Rachel said. "I have everyone's name in a hat, and you'll choose a name. Whoever you get will be your partner. I have a list of all the duets performed when I was with the New Directions. You and your partner will select one to perform this week for the vote."

Emma still held on to hope she'd get Nick. Ryan went up to pick a name out of the hat and cheered when he picked the name. "Ava!"

"YES!" Ava shouted.

"Guess fate's on your side," Rachel said. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Emma said. She went up, closed her eyes and reached into the hat. When she saw the name on the piece of paper, she tried to hold in her disappointment. "Claire." Of all people, she had to do a duet with one of the girls who'd criticized her and Nick.

"Have fun with that!" Ava whispered to Emma sarcastically.

"Well, I know YOU'LL be having fun!" Emma whispered. She was just glad when Nick pulled another boy's name out of the hat. At least she didn't have to worry about her boyfriend singing with another girl.

When everyone had chosen a name, Rachel gave each pair the list of duets and left them to talk. "Look Emma, this is a win-win situation," Claire said. "You'll still get to sing the duet at Regionals, and I'll get to sing my senior year."

"We don't know if we'll win," Emma pointed out.

"Whatever," Claire said. "I'm the best singer, and you're the director's daughter. We will."

Working with Claire turned out to be pretty unpleasant. They still hadn't selected a duet by the end of the practice that day, and Emma went to see her mom for help. Rachel told Emma that when she was having issues with a rival, they'd sung a duet on the list and that had helped them grow closer. Emma texted Claire the name of that duet – and Claire agreed for them to do that one. "At least it's not a love song you want to sing to Nick," Claire had said in the text.

x

Emma realized her friend had stuck to her word. The next day, Ryan and Ava had their duet ready. Not to Emma's surprise, it was a duet Finn and Rachel had done in high school.

_Ava: If I should die before I wake, _

_It's 'cause you took my breath away _

_Losing you is like_

_Living in a world with no air _

_Oh _

_Ryan: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move; it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way _

_That I can make you understand_

_Ava: But how _

_Do you expect me _

_To live alone with just me _

_'Cause my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air _

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_It's no air, no air _

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me _

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _

_It's no air, no air _

_No air, air - No _

_No air, air - No_

_No air, air - No _

_No air, air _

_Ryan: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew _

_Right off the ground to float to you _

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real _

_Ava: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived _

_I don't know how, but I don't even care _

_Both: So how _

_Do you expect me to live alone with just me _

_'Cause my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air _

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there _

_It's no air, no air _

_Ava: Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Ryan: Tell me how you gonna be without me _

_Both: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _

_It's no air, no air_

"The bar's been set high," Rachel said. Emma admitted to herself she probably would vote for Ryan and Ava. She didn't want to sing a duet without Nick at Regionals or see him sing with someone else. Plus, she wanted her brother and her best friend to get to be in the spotlight. A few more people performed duets, and Claire told Rachel that she and Emma would be performing theirs the next day.

X

_Claire: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes _

_Make you feel unpretty too _

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there _

_The one with the long hair _

_Same old me again today-ahay hey _

_Emma: My outsides are cool _

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through _

_It's because of you _

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same _

_At the end of the day _

_I have myself to blame _

_I'm just trippin' _

_Both: You can buy your hair if it won't grow _

_Claire: You can fix your nose if he says so _

_Both: You can buy all the make up_

_That M.A.C. can make_

_But if, you can't look inside you _

_Claire: Find out who am I to_

_Both: Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Emma: Damn unpretty _

_Claire: I feel pretty_

_Emma: Oh, so pretty _

_Claire: I feel..._

_Both: ...pretty and witty and bright _

_Emma: And I pity_

_Any girl who isn't me tonight _

_Both: You can buy hair if it won't grow_

_Claire: You can fix your nose if he says so (Emma: Ahh ahh)_

_Both: You can buy all the make up_

_That M.A.C. can make, But if, you can't look inside you _

_Claire: Find out who am I to_

_Both: Be in a position to make me feel so _

_Emma: Damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty _

_Claire: You can buy your hair if it won't grow _

_Emma: Oh, so pretty_

_Claire: You can fix your nose if he says so _

_Emma: I feel pretty and witty and bright _

_Claire: You can buy all the make up_

_That M.A.C. can make, But if, _

_Both: You can't look inside you _

_Claire: Find out who am I to (Emma: Ahh ahh) _

_Both: Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Emma: Damn unpretty _

_Claire: I feel pretty_

_Both: But unpretty_

"Very nice, ladies," Rachel said. Emma smiled when Nick gave her a thumbs up when she took her seat. She would be voting for Ryan and Ava, but she hoped she and Nick would get to do the duet at Nationals. Nick's duet with the other boy had been good, she admitted. But when they voted a few days later, she didn't hesitate to vote for Ryan and Ava. Rachel counted the votes and announced that Ryan and Ava had only won by two votes. She was suspicious she thought most people had voted for themselves despite the rules, as most of the other votes were pretty equal, but they had still won, and would do the duet at Regionals. They would begin work on their numbers for Regionals that Monday.

"So, who did you vote for?" Nick asked Emma as they were leaving practice.

"I hope you're not mad at me, but I voted for Ryan and Ava," Emma said. "I just – didn't want to do a duet with someone else, or see you singing with someone else. Besides, I think they deserve the duet."

"I voted for them too," Nick said. "They were really good."

"They were, weren't they?" Emma said. "Besides, I think we might get a chance to do the duet at Nationals."

"Yeah, your mom will probably be on maternity leave by then," Nick said. "I just wonder who's going to help us out."

"She'll find someone, she always does," Emma assured him.

X

The day after the winners of the duets for Regionals were decided were the swimming district championships. Getting there meant waking up EARLY. Finn had let Rachel sleep in and drove the kids to the school at six in the morning. The actual competition wouldn't begin until 10 a.m. and was at Cleveland State. When Finn drove Ryan and Emma to the high school to catch the bus, he remembered how excited he'd been when the McKinley football team had made the playoffs. He knew the field at districts for swimming would be tough, but for his kids to be swimming there as freshmen was definitely something to be proud of. Heights had come in second at their league championships, then fifth at Sectionals, qualifying them for Districts. If they did well enough at Districts, they would go on to States for the first time since 1999.

"Good luck today," Finn told Ryan and Emma as they got out of the car.

"Thanks!" Emma said. "You guys will be there, right?"

"Of course we will," Finn said.

"The coaches said it's going to be a long day," Ryan said.

"It's worth it, your mom and I want to see you two swim," Finn said. It was true. The meet was expected to take about six hours, but his kids were worth it.

When Finn got home, he made breakfast for Rachel, Sarah and Grant, knowing that Ryan and Emma were probably eating crappy food at the pool. When Rachel came downstairs, Finn gave her a big hug. "Hey, beautiful."

"Finn, don't say that, I'm huge," Rachel moaned.

"I think you're beautiful," Finn said, kissing Rachel.

"EWWW!" Grant shouted.

"Do we HAVE to go to the swim meet?" Sarah protested.

"Yes, we do," Rachel said. "Your siblings come to all your community theatre productions and challenge choir concerts, so you go to their sports events and choir competitions."

"Fine," Sarah pouted. "But I'm bringing my iPod." "That's fine, as long as you watch their races," Finn said.

Finn, Rachel, Sarah and Grant arrived at the Cleveland State University pool at 9:30, early enough to get decent seats in the stands. Finn spotted the Heights swim team on the deck, but doubted Ryan or Emma could see them. As they waited for the meet to begin, Finn heard a voice say, "It's the Hudsons!"

He turned to see Nick's father, stepmother, brother and stepsister approaching. "May we join you?" Nick's stepmother, Wendy, asked.

"Of course!" Finn said.

"We never thanked you properly for having the kids give such a great performance at our wedding, Rachel," Wendy said.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, and theirs too!" Rachel said.

"How's the baby doing?" Grace asked. "According to Nick, Emma and Ryan are pretty excited."

"Oh, it shouldn't be much longer!" Rachel said. She began looking through the program and turned to Eric and Wendy. "As board members, please make sure that the people giving press releases know that the swim team is the TIGERSHARKS instead of the Tigers like the rest of the teams."

Finn laughed. Rachel always was noticing things like that. When the meet actually began, they had to wait a while to see Ryan and Emma swim, but did get to see Ava get a season's best in the 200 yard freestyle, swimming it in 2 minutes, 2.64 seconds, and Nick got a season's best in the 200 yard individual medley, swimming it in 1 minute, 50.01 seconds. Both Ryan and Emma did swim in the 50-yard freestyle, and Finn was proud when they both got the best times they'd gotten all season – Ryan swam it in 24.92 seconds and Emma swam it in 27.13 seconds. Still, those times probably wouldn't be enough to qualify for States. Sitting with Nick's family was especially nice when Nick ended up finishing the 100 yard butterfly in 49.22 seconds. Ryan later swam in the 100 yard freestyle and finished it in 48.24 seconds, also a season best. Ava swam it for the girls, garnering 55.99 seconds. The last event they saw one of their kids or significant other of their kids swim was when Emma swam the 100 yard backstroke, getting her best time all season, 1 minute, 3.75 seconds. At the end of the meet, Heights finished in 12th place, which wasn't good enough to qualify for States, but the best Heights had finished in 18 years.

Finn and Rachel went to meet Ryan, Emma, Nick and Ava after the meet with Sarah, Grant and the families of Nick and Ava. When they saw their kids, Finn noticed how happy they looked.

"This year's been great!" Emma announced. "The soccer team made the playoffs and now we placed at districts for swimming. And I think we're going back to Nationals for show choir, with Ryan and Ava doing the duet."

"What do you four say we go out to dinner to celebrate?" Ava's dad asked.

"We'd love that!" Nick said.

Watching Emma with Nick and Ryan with Ava, Finn couldn't help but be reminded of himself and Rachel in high school.

_SONGS USED: "No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown (performed by Ava Crispin and Ryan Hudson), "I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty" by West Side Story/ TLC (performed by Claire Nemeth and Emma Hudson)_

_Chapter 16 preview: Regionals take place. Someone from the New Directions' past is coaching one of the other teams at Regionals. Regional setlist includes a Ryan/ Ava duet, a girls group number and a boys group number. Nice moments for the couples._


	16. Chapter 16: Regionals

_Thanks for all your support, I appreciate it! Here's the Regionals chapter, please read and review!_

Chapter 16: Regionals

Rachel was just surprised her water hadn't broken yet. Her duedate had been four days ago, but the baby was still there. Finn had tried to talk her out of going to Regionals, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was going to be there to coach her kids at their first Regionals and that was that. Finn finally gave in on the precondition that he could come along and help out. That was not a problem with Rachel at all. She loved having Finn around, and he was great with the kids. Lots of them knew him from when they were at the middle school.

Regionals were held at the University of Akron this year. The Gold Stars were competing against a team from a Catholic high school and a private all boys school from Columbus. Rachel was proud of the setlist she'd put together, a boys' number, a girls' number and the duet with Ryan and Ava. She just hoped she could find someone good to work with them to prepare for Nationals.

When they arrived at the auditorium and the kids went to change into their costumes (the girls were wearing emerald green dresses, the boys were wearing emerald green polos and black dress pants), Rachel noticed a familiar face. She nudged Finn and pointed. It was Sebastian - the Warbler who'd been cruel to Kurt their senior year and thrown a slushie with rock salt on Blaine's face.

Sebastian noticed them. "Well, it's the Barbra Streisand wannabe," he sneered. "How's Kurt? Still dressing like a woman?"

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Rachel snapped.

"I'm the coach of the Gargoyles," Sebastian said. Rachel had to hold in her laughter. That was the name of his Glee club?

"I'm the coach of the Glee club at Heights," Rachel said.

"So, you never made it on Broadway?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"I found something better, I'm happily married, coaching a glee club and have five amazing kids, with another on the way. I don't need Broadway," Rachel told him forcefully. With that, she and Finn walked away. "He hasn't changed," Rachel whispered to Finn.

x

In the girls locker room, Emma nervously paced around. This would prove whether not they could continue on to Nationals. She was nervous, she had to admit it. She had a solo part in the girls group number, and even though she'd had solos at performances, this would be her first in a competition.

"I'm nervous about the duet," Ava said to Emma.

"You'll be great," Emma said.

"Yeah, right," Ava said.

"I voted for you and Ryan," Emma told her friend. "You guys will be amazing."

Rachel hobbled into the room. Emma thought her mom was mildly crazy for coming to Regionals this pregnant, but her mom was Rachel Hudson. "Girls, we have to be backstage."

The girls followed Rachel backstage, where the boys were waiting. Rachel and Finn gave the group a pep talk, and then the announcement came that it was time for the Gold Stars from Cleveland Heights - University Heights High School. Emma watched her best friend and her brother do their duet, realizing their duets were pretty amazing. The looks they gave each other during the duet were cute, too.

_Ava: Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby  
>Ryan: We mighta took the long way<br>We knew we'd get there someday  
>Ava: They said, "I bet they'll never make it"<br>Ryan: But just look at us holding on  
>We're still together still going strong<br>(Ava: You're still the one)  
>Both: You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(Ryan: You're still the one)  
>Both: You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<br>Ryan: Ain't nothin' better  
>We beat the odds together<br>Ava: I'm glad we didn't listen  
>Look at what we would be missin'<br>Ryan: They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>Ava: We're still together still going strong  
>(Ava: You're still the one)<br>Both: You're still the one I run to  
>The one that I belong to<br>You're still the one I want for life  
>(Ryan: You're still the one)<br>You're still the one that I love  
>The only one I dream of<br>You're still the one I kiss good night  
>(Ava: You're still the one)<br>Both: You're still the one I run to  
>The one that I belong to<br>You're still the one I want for life  
>(Ryan: You're still the one)<br>You're still the one that I love  
>The only one I dream of<br>You're still the one I kiss good night_

At the end of Ryan and Ava's duet, it was time for the boys' group number. Right before the boys went on the stage, Nick whispered to Emma, "Hopefully at Nationals, it'll be us doing the duet!"

_Nick: Well I heard there was a secret chord  
>that David played and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>Ben: Well it goes like this:<br>The fourth, the fifth,  
>James: The minor fall and the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
>Boys: Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...<br>Ryan: Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>You saw her bathing on the roof<br>Evan: Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
>She tied you to her kitchen chair<br>Tyler: She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<br>Boys: Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
>Nick: Baby I've been here before<br>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (Boys: you know)  
>I used to live alone before I knew you<br>And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
>and love is not a victory march<br>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
>Boys: Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...<br>there was a time when you let me know  
>What's really going on below<br>But now you never show that to me, do you?  
>But remember when I moved in you<br>And the holy dove was moving too  
>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
>Ethan: Maybe there's a God above<br>all I've ever learned from love  
>Isaac: Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you<br>And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
>Adrian: It's not somebody who's seen the light<br>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
>Boys: Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...<br>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, hallelujah_

Emma thought her boyfriend sounded amazing as the lead on the boys song. She was nervous about her solos in the girls song, but the first two numbers had been amazing. There couldn't be much to worry about. She followed the other girls onto the stage for their number.

_Emma: I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
>I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned<br>Ava: Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
>Lizzie: Reaching for something in the distance<br>So close you can almost taste it  
>Release your inhibitions<br>Girls: Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten  
>Emma: Oh, oh, oh<br>Lexie: I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
>We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way<br>Laura: Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
>Izzy: Reaching for something in the distance<br>So close you can almost taste it  
>Release your inhibitions<br>Meg: Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Claire: Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Charlotte: Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Maya: Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>Girls: Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten  
>Courtney: Staring at the blank page before you<br>Open up the dirty window  
>Isabella: Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<br>Emma: Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions  
>Girls: Feel the rain on your skin<br>No one else can feel it for you  
>Only you can let it in<br>No one else, no one else  
>Can speak the words on your lips<br>Drench yourself in words unspoken  
>Live your life with arms wide open<br>Today is where your book begins  
>Feel the rain on your skin<br>No one else can feel it for you  
>Only you can let it in<br>No one else, no one else  
>Can speak the words on your lips<br>Drench yourself in words unspoken  
>Live your life with arms wide open<br>Today is where your book begins  
>The rest is still unwritten<br>The rest is still unwritten  
>The rest is still unwritten<br>Oh, yeah, yeah _

The Gold Stars had gotten the loudest applause of the night so far. When the other clubs got on stage and the Gold Stars were announced as the winners, Emma couldn't hold in her excitement. She was going to Nationals, just as her parents had! And hopefully she and Nick would have great moments there as her parents had.

_SONGS USED: "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain (performed by Ryan Hudson and Ava Crispin), "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley (performed by Gold Stars boys) and "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfeld (performed by Gold Stars girls)_

_Chapter 17 preview: Rachel has her baby. Finchel family moments. Flashback to the night Ryan and Emma were born._


	17. Chapter 17: Zoe

_Thanks for all your support, everyone! The number of reads and reviews I've gotten makes me feel so lucky! This was one of my favorite chapters so far! I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review!_

Chapter 17: Zoe

A few days after Regionals, Emma was home from school with bad menstrual cramps. Rachel stayed home with her, saying that it was too hard for her to go to school and walk around. The due date had already passed and Rachel complained that if she didn't go into labor soon, she'd need to go to a doctor for a c-section. Emma thought her mom was crazy for going to school so pregnant, but she had to remind herself that her mom was Rachel Hudson.

Emma was in her room lying on the hot water bottle when Rachel hobbled in. "How's your stomach?" Rachel asked.

"It's always bad on the first day," Emma sighed. "I feel like a bunch of bricks have been thrown at my stomach."

"I'm sorry, baby," Rachel said. "The first day's always pretty painful for me, too."

"I bet it's nothing compared to giving birth," Emma said. "Are you nervous?"

"I've given birth to five babies already," Rachel said.

"Who was the hardest to give birth to?" Emma asked.

Rachel looked sad. "It would have to have been Jack..."

Emma took her mom's hand. "I really wish he could still be here, Mom."

"He'd be in fourth grade, hard to believe," Rachel said.

"Who was the easiest?" Emma asked, trying to cheer up her mom.

"Well, I remember it felt the least painful with you and Ryan," Rachel said. "Maybe it was because I'd been brutally attacked less than two years earlier and that hurt a lot more."

The story of Rachel's attack at Princeton during her first year there was one that scared Emma a bit. Rachel was still bothered by that story and refused to share it with even her kids. Emma felt like an idiot. She'd probably upset her mom again. Her mom was very emotional now that she was so pregnancy. She needed to distract her mom, and soon. "Mom, can you tell me about the night Ryan and I were born?"

"I'd love to," Rachel said. "Well, you know it happened as we were leaving our friends' wedding, where we were the maid of honor and the best man..."

x

As Finn and Rachel were leaving, Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "Finn, my water just broke!"

Finn looked at Rachel. "When?"

"Just now," Rachel said. "I think labor started a few hours ago, but I didn't want to interrupt the wedding."

"Avoiding the spotlight now, huh?" Finn said.

"I don't think Quinn would appreciate her maid of honor leaving the reception!" Rachel protested.

"Okay, let's call an ambulance," Finn said.

"Can't you just drive there?" Rachel pleaded.

Finn gave Rachel a look. "You need medical help right away."

Rachel stood there, feeling the pain beginning to come as Finn called the ambulance. He led her to sit down and put his arms around her. "It'll be okay. Just think, in a few hours, our little boy and our little girl will be here."

"I don't know if I'm ready!" Rachel pleaded. "I don't think I'll be a good mom!"

Finn kissed Rachel. "Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson, I see you as being the best mother."

The ambulance arrived and Finn helped Rachel on, still in their nice clothes from the wedding. Rachel held Finn's hand on the ambulance. When they got to the hospital, Finn helped Rachel into an ambulance as they headed to the hospital room. In the bed, Rachel's contractions continued, but she remained calm, only holding Finn's hand. He looked at her. "I can't believe how well you're handling this - from what I've heard, most women scream at their husbands while giving birth."

"This is nothing compared to my attack!" Rachel said. It didn't hurt as much, but she was just as scared, if not more.

After about two hours, it was time to begin pushing. Rachel just held onto Finn. At 12:01 a.m., Ryan was born. Emma followed seven minutes later. When Rachel held her children for the first time, it was one of the best moments of her life. These were her babies. She was a mother. Already, these babies were perfect. She'd left Princeton and had pretty much lost any chance of being on Broadway, but she had Finn, and now, she had Ryan and Emma. Everything was perfect in her life now.

Finn called their parents to tell them the big news, then after about three hours of holding their children, they went to sleep. The next morning, Finn and Rachel's parents and siblings came to visit. Carole and Shelby already had bought lots of baby outfits, while Burt, Hiram and Leroy were shocked to hear about how easy Rachel was during labor. Kurt proclaimed that he would take Emma shopping as soon as she could walk and Blaine was already planning to take Ryan to football games. Ally and Beth were fascinated by how little the babies were. Finn and Rachel texted their Glee friends, and everyone who was in town visited within the next few days.

x

As she finished telling Emma the story of the night she became a mother, Rachel couldn't believe that had been almost fifteen years ago. And soon, she'd be giving birth again.

"You're a great mom," Emma told Rachel. "You said you were worried about being a bad mom, but you're the best mom ever."

"You think so?" Rachel asked.

"I do," Emma said.

"I love you, honey," Rachel said. "And you are a wonderful daughter."

"If cramps hurt this much, I can only imagine how hard it will be when I give birth," Emma said.

"Hopefully that won't be for a while," Rachel said. "Looking back, I don't know how your dad and I managed to get through college and raising two toddlers at the same time."

"You did a perfect job," Emma told her mom.

Rachel looked at her daughter. That perfect baby she'd given birth to nearly fifteen years ago was now a beautiful, smart, strong, sweet young woman.

Rachel told Emma to take a nap, because that usually helped ease Emma's cramps. She sat by her daughter's side until she fell asleep and then went downstairs.

x

"Emma!" Emma woke up immediately, she had never heard her mom sound so loud. This had to be something big. She ran downstairs. "Emma... my water just broke..." Rachel said.

Emma jumped back. "Okay, Mom... I'll call Dad at work and then call Nick's parents and see if they can get Ryan, Sarah and Grant."

"I'd forgotten how much contractions hurt," Rachel said.

"It'll be okay," Emma said. "You just stay there. I'll call Dad." She got out her cell phone and quickly dialed the Roxbury school phone number. She asked the secretary at the school office to go straight to his classroom, because this was his daughter and it was a family urgency. When Finn picked up the phone, Rachel blurted out, "Mom's water broke!"

"Oh my God!" Finn said. "I'll be right there. Keep her calm, okay?"

"I will," Emma said. She hung up the phone. "Mom, Dad's on his way."

"Thank God," Rachel said.  
>"I'm going to call Nick's parents to see if they can get Ryan, Sarah and Grant, okay?"<p>

"Okay," Rachel said weakly.

Emma quickly dialed Nick's dad's cell phone number. She and Nick had worked out with their parents a while ago that Nick's parents would get them from school and bring them to the hospital. Nick's dad picked up after the first ring. "Hi, Emma."

"My mom's water just broke!"

"Do you need me to - "

"Could you bring Ryan, Sarah and Grant to the hospital? They're at school now."

"Of course, we'll be there soon."

As soon as Emma hung up the phone, she went back to Rachel in the living room and saw Finn coming in. "I drove above the speed limit, Rach."

"Finny, I forgot how much it hurts," Rachel moaned.

Finn kissed Rachel. "I know. Emma, please go get your mom's suitcase."

Emma ran into Rachel's room to get the suitcase. She sent Nick a quick text: "The baby's coming!"

Finn helped Rachel into the car as Emma got in the backseat with Rachel's suitcase. Finn drove to the hospital, sending Emma to get a wheelchair as soon as they arrived. When Emma got to the reception desk, she blurted out to the receptionist, "We need a wheelchair. My mom's having a baby!"

The receptionist got a wheelchair, and Emma ran to Finn and Rachel with the wheelchair. Finn helped Rachel in the wheelchair, and then turned to Emma. "Wait for your siblings."

"But I want to be there when the baby is born!" Emma protested.

"You can join us when your siblings get here!" Finn called, already wheeling Rachel into the maternity ward.

Emma stood in the waiting room, wondering when her siblings would arrive. She wanted to share this moment with her mom.

A few minutes later, Ryan, Sarah, Grant, Nick and Ava came running into the waiting room. "Where's Mom?" Sarah asked.

"She's in the room," Emma said. "Dad said we could join them once you guys get here."  
>"How are you feeling?" Ava asked. Emma almost felt stupid for not noticing that her best friend and her boyfriend were with them.<p>

"My cramps are better," Emma said. "I wasn't expecting you two!"

"They're in our family, Ava wanted to come and so then we decided they both could come," Sarah said.

"Hopefully they'll let you in!" Emma said.

"As long as we avoid the PDA, I'm sure it'll work out," Nick said.

"I want to see Mommy and Daddy!" Grant moaned.

"Let's go," Emma said. She took her little brother's hand and led the group to the maternity ward, where the clerk directed them to Rachel's room. Rachel was in the bed, but she perked up as soon as the kids came in. "I wanted all of you to be here," she said.

"Well, we're here, Mom," Ryan said.

"I guess they're here just in time, Mrs. Hudson," the nurse said. "It's time for you to push."

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "You can do this, Mom," Emma said.

"Ryan, Nick, this is a preview," Sarah said.

"Please don't make your brother and sister into parents just yet," Finn said as Rachel made another push. Emma looked down. "Mom, I see a head!"

"She's coming along," the nurse said. "Rachel, give her another push."

Emma did notice the look of pain on her mom's face as she made another push. Two pushes later, Emma could see the baby.

"Finn, want to cut the chord?" the nurse asked.

Finn nodded and cut the chord. The nurse handed the baby to Finn and Rachel after wiping her off. Emma, Ryan, Sarah, Grant, Nick and Ava gathered around the bed.

"She's beautiful," Ava said.

"She looks like us, doesn't she?" Finn said to Rachel.

"She does," Rachel said. "Well, here she is. Zoe Maria Hudson."

"Our baby sister," Emma said. This was the first time she'd been there for the birth of one of her siblings. She was so happy to have shared this moment with her parents and siblings, and to have her boyfriend and her best friend there, too.

"She's so little!" Grant said.

"From what Mom told me, that's what Beth and Ally said when Ryan and I were born!" Emma said, not being able to help herself.

"They did!" Finn said. "We'll let the youngest hold her first. With my help."

Emma didn't mind letting Grant hold Zoe first. (Rather, with Finn holding on to Grant's arms, positioning them correctly.) Sarah got to hold her next, then Ryan, then Emma got to. She noticed that Zoe did look like both Finn and Rachel. She had Finn's hair and face shape, but Rachel's eyes and nose. She felt a bond with Zoe right away. She was, after all, the one who'd suggested the name Zoe for her.

"She knows who her siblings are!" Finn said.

Rachel looked at Ava and Nick. "Would you two like to hold her?"

"You'd really let us?" Ava said.

"Of course," Finn said. "You two are like family to us."

"Ava can hold her first," Nick said. As Finn handed Zoe to Ava, Nick looked at Emma. Emma smiled at him, hoping one day, they'd be having their own children together.

After Ava held Zoe, Finn handed her to Nick. After everyone took turns holding Zoe for about another hour or so, Rachel was tired, so the kids called Ava's parents to come pick them up. The next morning, Zoe's grandparents would be visiting. Finn would be coming home later that night, but for dinner, Emma, Ryan, Sarah and Grant were on their own. The four of them were a bit too excited to get to bed. This was a great family, and Emma was so lucky to be part of it.

_Chapter 18 preview: Another Glee couple is in Cleveland for a business trip and visits Finchel. Emma's first softball game. Ryan starts making academic progress._


	18. Chapter 18: Home Run

_Thanks to everyone for your support in this story! Since I'm on spring break I've been quicker at getting chapters up! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review if you want me to continue! Also, should the couple from Glee featured in this chapter end up together?_

Chapter 18: Home Run

Finn heard some quiet cries coming from the room across the hall. He looked over at Rachel sleeping and decided to let her sleep rather than waking her up. Pregnancy had done crazy things to Rachel, keeping her up late at night. It was 2 in the morning. Finn was taking off four weeks to spend with Rachel and Zoe, so it wasn't like he had to work and she didn't.

He tiptoed into the pink bedroom, lifting Zoe out of her crib. Zoe opened her eyes when she saw Finn and stopped crying. "Still adjusting to home, baby?" Finn whispered.

Zoe looked up at Finn. Then Finn heard a voice in the doorway, "Want me to take her? I'm sure you and Mom have been up a lot..."

Finn looked up to see Emma. "You have your first softball game today, sweetie. You should probably get back to bed."

"I don't want to tire you and Mom out!" Emma protested.

"We aren't working right now, don't worry about us," Finn assured her. "Since you're up, do you want to hold her?"

"I'd like that," Emma said.

Emma came into the room. Finn handed Zoe to Emma. "Your big sister's going to hold you for a little."

"It's like Grant always says, she's so little!" Emma said.

"Well, she is only a week old!" Finn said.

"Dad, don't you think Mom's a little crazy for giving us this week of practice off when we've got Nationals in less than two months?" Emma asked.

Finn smiled. "Don't worry, honey. She got someone to help out until she comes back. He knows what he's doing."

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

Finn smirked. "You'll find out." He couldn't tell her, but he had a feeling Emma and Ryan would like who Rachel had hired to take over during her maternity leave.

After about ten minutes, Finn could smell a stench. "I'll take care of that," he said, taking Zoe from Emma. "You'd better get back to bed, Emma."

"I love you, Dad," Emma said.

"I love you too, and so does Zoe," Finn said. He watched Emma go upstairs and took Zoe to the changing table to get her changed.

"Your big brothers and sisters were all more difficult at night," Finn said to Zoe. "The week after Ryan and Emma were born, your mommy and I barely got any sleep!" He began rocking Zoe and noticed she'd fallen asleep. "Good night, baby girl." He laid her back in the crib before he went to join Rachel in their bed.

x

Rachel looked at the clock at about 8:30 a.m. and realized Finn had let her sleep in after the kids left for school. She pulled on her robe and slippers and went downstairs.

"I made you chocolate chip pancakes!" Finn told Rachel.

"Thanks, baby!" Rachel said, kissing Finn. "I feel so terrible about missing Emma's softball game today..."

"She understands," Finn assured her. "She knows you have to be here for the baby."

"I know, but it's her first game," Rachel said sadly.

"I'll be there, and I'm taking Sarah and Grant," Finn pointed out. "Ryan and Nick are going to be there, too, with the baseball team."

"Yeah, and I missed their game yesterday," Rachel said.

"I predict by the end of the season, we'll be able to take Zoe to the games so we won't have to worry about this," Finn said.

"Last night was the first full night of sleep I've had this week," Rachel said.

"Yeah, when Zoe got up I went to join her," Finn said.

Rachel slapped Finn. "Get me up! I'm going back to work later than you are!"

They heard a cry coming from Zoe's room. "I'll get her," Rachel said. She noticed Finn following her into the room. When they were both standing by Zoe's crib, her cries calmed down.

"I think she knows her mommy's here," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

"No, I think it's that her daddy's here," Rachel said, smiling at Finn.

They heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Rachel told Finn as she lifted Zoe out of the crib and walked to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Brittany and Santana.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Oh, we're both in Cleveland for a conference for TV forecasters," Santana said. Brittany was the anchor of the Lima News, and Santana was the anchor of a morning news show in Las Vegas, where she was living. Rachel knew that Santana and her wife had gotten divorced over the summer and it had been hard. She suspected that Santana wasn't over Brittany, but she also knew that Brittany and Artie were married and had three children.

"Is that Zoe?" Brittany asked.

Rachel now had to interrupt her thoughts and smiled at them. "This is Zoe! Would you two like to come in?" Rachel asked.

"I'd like to hold Zoe!" Santana said.

"Of course you can!" Rachel said, leading Brittany and Santana in. Then she called out to Finn. "Look who's here!"

Finn came into the living room. "Hey, ladies!"

"Hey, Finnocence," Santana said, now holding Zoe. "You two made another beautiful baby. I think she likes her Auntie Snix."

"She does," Rachel said. "Brittany, would you like to hold her after Santana? Finn and I both want to make sure you teach her that dolphins are just gay sharks."  
>"I'd love to," Brittany said. "And you know I taught all the other kids that!"<p>

"So, how are the others?" Santana asked. "How are Ryan and Emma liking high school?"

"They're doing well," Finn said. "They love high school. Ryan's had some academic problems, but we're working on that. He had his first baseball game yesterday and the team won. He made varsity baseball as a freshman, and he also lettered in soccer and swimming, so we're pretty proud of that. Emma's got her first softball game today, so she's excited about that. She's on the JV team, which still is good for a freshman. And they're both in Glee, of course. Ryan and his girlfriend sang the duet at Regionals and they won!"  
>"That's great," Brittany said. "What about the other kids? How are they?"<p>

"Sarah's getting excited for middle school," Rachel said. "She's still the performer. She'll be playing Annie in a community theatre production in early May and she's in the elementary challenge choir. Her dance studio also has a recital coming up. And Grant's loving preschool. He's even started learning to read. How are your kids doing?"

"They're great!" said Brittany. "Ian's also enjoying preschool. Alicia's gotten into volleyball and cheerleading, and Eric's into football."

"Yeah, both my girls have started cheerleading, too," Santana said. "Carly's also getting into art."

"I'm glad they're doing well," Rachel said, giving Finn a look. She could tell that Brittany and Santana still had unresolved feelings for each other.

x

"And we'd like to congratulate the baseball team on their 5-1 victory over Lakewood yesterday! Special congratulations to freshmen Ryan Hudson and Nick Dougherty, for strong showings in their first varsity game. They both got Lakewood players out."

Ryan leaned across the aisle to high five Nick. He was pretty excited about making varsity as a freshman, let alone being the starting second baseman and his best friend being the shortstop. But being in math class could often bring down his self esteem. The teacher said she was handing back their tests from last week and he dreaded seeing his score. His new tutor had been much better for him than Jason, but he was worried he still hadn't done well.

The teacher stopped at Ryan's desk. "Much better." Ryan turned over his test. 90. He nudged Nick.

"That's so much better!" Nick said, noticing the score.

"Thanks!" Ryan said. He couldn't wait to show it to his parents. A few hours later, he and Nick went to the stands at the girls softball game. Emma was the center fielder on the JV team and the JV game was first, but while they were warming up, he ran into the stands with his test. He was surprised to see that Rachel was there too.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked. "I thought you were going to stay home with Zoe."

"Brittany and Santana are in town for a conference tomorrow, so they're with Zoe," Rachel said.

Ryan handed the test to Finn. "I thought you two would like to see this."

Finn and Rachel looked at the test. "Great job!" Rachel said.

"I told you I was going to do better!" Ryan said.

"And this is MUCH better!" Finn said proudly.

"I've got to get back to see Ava play," Ryan said. "I'll see you guys later." He ran to join Nick, who was sitting with the rest of the baseball team. Ava was first base on the JV team.

"Are your parents happy?" Nick asked Ryan.

"Very," Ryan said. "They aren't really the pressure type, but I think they're glad they don't have to worry about it anymore."

The umpire blew the whistle to signal the start of the game. The girls circled up and lined up to bat. The first two girls struck out, but when Ava went up to bat, she got a hit. Emma also got a hit when she went up to bat, but the next girl struck out, ending the inning. By the fifth inning, Lakewood had two runs and Heights had none. Ava hit when she went up to bat in the next inning, then Emma hit one. The girl who went after them hit the ball so hard that she, Emma and Ava all made it to home plate! Ryan was proud of his girlfriend, and his sister, too.

There were no runs in the rest of the game, but Heights's JV team still won 3-2. The Varsity team won their game later, 4-1. After the game, Finn and Rachel told Ryan and Nick that since Brittany and Santana were in town, they'd order pizza for dinner, and that Nick was welcome to stay for dinner, and so was Ava.

"Finn, Rachel, you two are always so generous to us!" Nick protested.

"We love you like a son and Ava like a daughter," Rachel said. And that made Ryan think - he and Ava really could be like his parents were in high school.

_Chapter 19 preview: It's spring break and the Hudsons go to New York, taking along Nick and Ava. We will see Klaine and their sons. Emma and Ryan have their 15th birthday._


	19. Chapter 19: New York

_Okay, I'm sorry that I took longer than usual to update. I know this isn't my best. I've had some personal issues and not as much time/ energy to write. Hope you enjoy it though, and don't forget to review. I have an idea for a sequel (this story is 22 chapters) that will be introduced in the next chapter._

Chapter 19: New York

"We're going to New York!" Ava whispered, jabbing Emma's arm. "Look Emma, I know it's not a big deal to you because your family goes every Thanksgiving, but I've never been!"

"It's still exciting for me too," Emma said. "You'll love New York, it's amazing. Our parents told Ryan and me that because our birthday's while we're there, we could each bring a friend. Our parents and my uncles are planning a surprise for us on our birthday, but won't tell us."

It was spring break week for Heights, and the Hudson family was going to New York. Emma and Ava were sitting together on the plane, with Ryan and Nick right across from them. Rachel (with Zoe on her lap) and Sarah were behind Emma and Ava, and Finn and Grant were behind Ryan and Nick.

"We're going to Broadway shows, right?" Ava asked. "And the Statue of Liberty, and Chinatown, and Central Park, and Times Square?"

"I always love going those places, I'll make sure you get to see them," Emma said.

The plane touched down and Emma began to lead her friend off the plane. She could hear Ava squealing quietly, but didn't think her friend had to be embarrassed. Every year, she got excited about whatever city Nationals were in.

As they got off the plane, Emma saw Kurt and Blaine waiting. Grant obviously noticed them too, as he bolted ahead.

"Grant, you could get lost!" Finn called.

"He's okay!" Blaine said, picking up Grant and hugging him.

"I missed you, Uncle Blaine!" Grant said.

"I missed you too!" Blaine said.

"All right, where's the baby?" Kurt asked.

"Right here!" Rachel said, handing Zoe to Kurt.

"She's beautiful!" Kurt cried.

"Isn't she?" Rachel sighed.

"Where are the boys?" Finn asked.

"They're with friends," Blaine said. "They'll be back for dinner."

"Hello, we're here too!" Sarah pouted.

"Of course you are!" Kurt said. "And you brought some tagalongs, I see."

"Hey!" Ava pouted.

"It's great to see the two of you, too," Blaine said.

Kurt and Blaine led the family to the train station, where they caught a train to their hotel, The Mandarin Oriental. Finn had got a pretty good deal on it online. Ava was still in awe over New York, despite not getting to see much of it. When they got to their room, she was just staring out the window as Rachel, Emma and Sarah set up Zoe's crib. (Despite the teens' pleas, the couples did not get to sleep together. Ryan and Nick were sleeping in a room with Finn and Grant, and Emma and Ava were sleeping with Rachel, Sarah and Zoe.)

"I know it was a disappointment for the four of you not to get rooms without the boring family," Rachel giggled to Emma.

"It's fine, Mom," Emma said.

"Well, after we get to Kurt and Blaine's house and say hi to the boys, the four of you can go out for the evening on your own," Rachel said.

"YES!" Ava shouted from the window.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" Emma asked her friend.

"So hard to choose!" Ava said.

"The four of you just be back at the hotel by 10:30, okay?" Rachel said.

"We will, thanks Mom," Emma said.

The girls went next door to meet up with the boys. They caught the bus to Kurt and Blaine's house and visited briefly with Kurt, Blaine and their sons. Kurt and Blaine ordered dinner, while the teenagers took a bus to Chinatown.

"Now I can see why your family loves it here so much," Nick whispered to Emma. "I haven't been here since I was eight. And this is supposed to be the city of love!"  
>"It is!" Emma whispered. She looked ahead of them where Ryan and Ava were sitting. She lay across Nick's lap. The train came to a stop, and they got off. Nick and Ava both kept commenting on how being in Chinatown was being in another country, and once they got in the restaurant, they talked about the food they ordered being the best Chinese food they ever tasted. The four of them spent the next few hours walking around Chinatown and admiring the things for sale there. They managed to get back to the hotel by 10, shortly before Finn, Rachel, Sarah, Grant and Zoe got back.<p>

The next day Kurt and Rachel took the girls shopping while Finn and Blaine took the boys to a Yankees game. That evening they all went to see Wicked together. Some of these songs would be really good for Nationals, Emma thought.

Ryan and Emma's birthday was the next day. Emma was awoken at the hotel by Nick jumping on her bed. Finn and Rachel paid for the four teens to go out to breakfast by themselves. They had lunch in Central Park and then met up with the adults and younger siblings for the matinee of Hairspray on Broadway. The show was amazing, as Wicked had been. Hairspray had just been revived this year, so Emma had never seen it on Broadway before. After the show, Kurt and Blaine said they had a special birthday surprise for Ryan and Emma. Emma stood there wondering what the surprise they had in mind was, learning that Ava and Nick had no idea. When the theatre was cleared out, Kurt led the group back into the theatre and pointed at the stage. "I pulled some strings with my friends who work at this theatre. The four of you deserve a chance to go on that stage and sing."

"What?" Emma gasped. She couldn't believe it.

"Do it!" Rachel said. "When Kurt and I were in high school, we got to sing on a Broadway stage and it was amazing!"

Emma exchanged excited glances with Nick, Ryan and Ava. The four of them ran on to the stage as Kurt began playing the piano the quartet at the end of the musical.

_Nick: Once i was an idiot  
>Who never understood<br>I never looked inside myself  
>Though on the outside, i looked good!<br>Then we met and you made me  
>The man i am today<br>Emma, i'm in love with you  
>No matter what you say<br>'Cause...  
>Nick and Emma: Without love<br>Life is like the seasons with  
>No summer<br>Without love  
>Life is rock 'n' roll without<br>A drummer  
>Emma, i'll be yours forever<br>'Cause I never wanna be  
>Without love<br>Emma, never set me free  
>No, i ain't lyin'<br>Never set me free, Emma,  
>No, no, no!<br>All: 'Cause without love  
>Ryan: Life is like a beat that you can't follow<br>Ryan and Ava: Without love  
>Ava: Life is doris day at the apollo<br>Ryan and Ava: Darling, i'll be yours forever  
>'Cause i never wanna be<br>Without love  
>Ryan: So darling, never set me free<br>Ryan and Ava: I'm yours forever  
>Never set me free<br>All: No, no, no!  
>Nick: If you're locked up in this prison, Em<br>I don't know what i'll do  
>Emma: Nick, I've got to break out<br>So that i can get my hands on you  
>Ryan: And girl, if i can't touch you<br>Now i'm gonna lose control  
>Ava: Ryan, you're my personal knight<br>I've found my blue-eyed soul  
>All: Sweet freedom is our goal<br>Nick: Em, i wanna kiss ya!  
>Emma: Then i can't wait for parole!<br>All: 'Cause without love  
>Nick: Life is like a party that won't invite us<br>All: Without love  
>Ryan: Life's getting my big break and laryngitis<br>All: Without love  
>Emma: Life's a '45' when you can't buy it<br>All: Without love  
>Ava: Life is like my mother on a diet<br>All: Like a week that's only mondays  
>Only ice cream never sundaes<br>Like a circle with no center  
>Like a door marked "do not enter!"<br>DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
>'Cause I never wanna be...<br>Without love  
>Nick and Ryan: Yes now you've captured me<br>All: Without love  
>Emma and Ava: I surrender happily<br>All: Without love  
>Ava: Oh Ryan<br>All: Never set me free  
>Ryan and Ava: No, no, no<br>Nick and Emma: No, i ain't lyin'  
>Ryan and Ava: Never set me free<br>All: No, no, no  
>No, i dont wanna live without<br>Ava: Love, love, love  
>Nick: Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>All: Darling, you had best believe me,  
>Never leave me without love! <em>

The four of them were greeted by a round of applause from Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sarah, Grant, Michael and Brendan.

As Finn, Kurt and Blaine began leaving the theatre, with the other kids following close behind, Emma noticed Rachel seemed to want to get on the stage. Emma followed her mom on to the stage and noticed her looking around.

"You know I was sure I'd be on Broadway one day," Rachel said remorsefully.

"Do you ever regret it?" Emma asked.

"Well - " Rachel began. "I don't in some ways. I love the life I have now, with you and your dad and your siblings. But in other ways, I wish I had gotten the chance to sing on a Broadway stage."

"I'm sorry," Emma said. She felt bad for her mom. She'd given up everything for them.

"Don't say that, dear," Rachel said. "I'm happy. I love you and I love your dad and your siblings. I love coaching a choir."

"Well, do you think you'd be happier on Broadway?" Emma asked.

Rachel gave Emma a hug. "There is no way I could be happier than I am with all of you."

"Well, listen," Emma said. "The four of us just got to sing on a Broadway stage. You said it felt amazing when you and Kurt did it in high school. Try it again."

"When I was in high school I loved to sing Barbra Streisand songs," Rachel said. "You remember when we went to see Funny Girl when you were in seventh grade? I love the final song in it, it makes me think of your dad."

"Try it," Emma said. "This isn't the same theatre, but give it a try."

"If you do it with me," Rachel said.

Emma smiled to herself as she heard her mom sing the opening lines of the song. When it came for her to join in, she pictured Nick.

_Rachel: Oh my man, I love him so  
>He'll never know<em>

_All my life is just despair  
>But I don't care<em>

_When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright all right<em>

_What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back on my knees someday_

_For whatever my man is  
>I am his<br>forever more_

_Emma: Oh my man I love him so  
>He'll never know<em>

_All my life is just despair  
>But I don't care<em>

_When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright all right<em>

_What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back on my knees someday  
>For whatever my man is<br>I am his forever more_

"You are really, really good," Rachel told Emma.

_Chapter 20 preview: Nick and Emma take an important step in their relationship. Rachel gets a phone call that could potentially change the entire Hudson family's lives._


	20. Chapter 20: Turning Points

_Well, I can't believe this story is almost over! I do have an idea for the next story in this series and it's addressed in this chapter. As always, thanks for all your support. It means SO much to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, but I will buy it when I win the lottery. I do own the characters in this story who you haven't seen on Glee._

Chapter 20: Turning Points

About two weeks after spring break, Finn was going to tell the Gold Stars what songs they'd be doing at Nationals. Emma had been surprised that Rachel had hired Finn as a substitute, but he would know what he was doing. After all, New Directions HAD won Nationals when Rachel and Finn were seniors.

The group was sitting in the choir room waiting for Finn. He still had to drive over from Roxbury. Nick leaned over and whispered to Emma, "Hey, my dad and my stepmom have a board meeting tonight and Grace has a lacrosse game and Kyle's at a student council conference. I was wondering, would you like to come over?"

"I'd love to," Emma whispered. She'd been to Nick's house before with just the two of them, so this shouldn't be too stressful. His voice sounded like it wouldn't be like the other times, though.

Finn came into the room. "Sorry I'm late, guys."

"You finally have our setlist, Mr. Hudson?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, I do," Finn said. "Now, I think the trend of a duet, a boys group number and a girls group number worked pretty well at Regionals, and as you know, we have to use songs from three different Broadway musicals. I also talked to Rachel and came up with what I think will be great numbers. Let's start off with the duet - we're going to open with Nick and Emma singing 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked, which Rachel and I sang at one point in high school. The girls group number will be 'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray, but a few boys will have parts. The boys group number will be 'Tonight' from West Side Story, and a few girls will have parts."

Emma was getting excited. This was a great setlist. When she got the lyrics to the West Side Story number, she was happy to see that she and Nick would be singing the Tony and Maria parts. Rehearsal went well, and she thought she and Nick nailed the duet. Finn said that Nick and Emma had done "As Long As You're Mine" as well as he and Rachel had - which was a VERY high compliment from him.

At the end of practice, Emma told Finn that she was going to Nick's. He agreed to let her go, as long as she was home by ten.

x

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Emma asked Nick as they ate dinner by candlelight.

Nick smiled at Emma. "Best year of my life."

Emma smiled back. "Mine too." She lifted her sparkling cider in her champagne glass. "Let's toast to many more amazing years together."

They clinked their glasses together and continued to eat. When they finished their meal, Nick suddenly looked uneasy. "Emma, would you like to my room?"

Emma looked at him. "Sure."

They went upstairs to Nick's room. He lay across his bed and she lay beside him. They'd kissed before. She did feel slightly guilty. They'd been dating a year and hadn't even gotten to second base.

"Are you okay?" Nick whispered.

Emma nodded, but she wasn't sure if she was. She thought Nick deserved more than just making out. She nervously took his hand. "Nick, I'd like to give you something." She moved his hand under her shirt, up her chest and on to her breast.

"Wow," Nick whispered.

"We've been pretty sheltered," Emma whispered. "It's been a year, you deserve that much."

"Alright, well so do you," Nick whispered, moving Emma's hands up his chest.

She put her arms around his neck as they continued making out. Then she felt his hands moving their way down her back. Maybe they were moving too fast? She couldn't handle this anymore and jumped up.

"You okay, babe?" Nick asked.

Emma managed to speak. "I… I have to go."

Nick gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"This is too much, too fast," Emma said. "I'm… I'm sorry, Nick. I'll… I'll call you later."

Nick started to respond, but Emma couldn't hear what he was saying. She was only fifteen, maybe she was too young to even be in such a committed relationship. She ran home as fast as she could, thankful that it was a Friday. She couldn't face Nick at school after this.

x

"So, how do the kids like their setlist?" Rachel asked Finn. Rachel was washing the dishes while Finn was drying them. Emma was at Nick's house, Ryan had gone out for ice cream with Ava, Sarah was watching a movie in the living room with Zoe and Grant was playing with some toys in the living room.

"Oh, they love it," Finn said. "I really like working with them, brings back lots of good memories."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "I knew I picked the right person to work with them while I'm on leave." She gave him a kiss.

"They do miss you though, trust me," Finn said. "They're always asking me about you."

"Oh, I miss them, too!" Rachel said. "But they know that I'll be with them at Nationals in San Francisco."

"I'm excited to go to San Francisco, we haven't been there before," Finn said.

"So am I," Rachel said. Her cell phone rang. She noticed it was a number with a New York area code. They'd just been in New York a few weeks ago, maybe there were issues with her credit card somewhere. "Hello?" she said, picking up the phone.

"Hi, is this Rachel Hudson?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Um… yes," Rachel said.

"Mrs. Hudson, my name is John Miller and I'm the recruitment director for Broadway theatre," the voice continued. "One of my staff members heard you singing on the stage at the theatre that plays Hairspray when your brother-in-law rented it out, and you're very talented."

Rachel began to feel confused. "Um, thank you, I've been told that. But how did you get my name and phone number?"

"We contacted your brother-in-law who made the reservation and he gave us your contact information," John said. "Why I'm calling you is; the lead actresses in two of our shows are taking back to back six month leaves. The lead in Wicked will be taking leave from July to the end of December, and the lead from West Side Story is taking leave from next January through next June. We were wondering: do you think you could fill the roles during that time? You have an amazing voice, I heard the recording my staff member made. One of the best voices we've ever heard."

Rachel hesitated. Maybe singing on that stage wasn't such a good idea. She wanted to go to Broadway, but she loved her life here. She loved Finn and her kids, loved her job, loved her home. "Mr. Miller, I live in Cleveland. I have a job and several children here, and my husband's job is also here."

"Wouldn't they let you take a year off? And as for your husband, these roles both pay so well, he wouldn't need to work."

Before Ryan and Emma were born, Rachel would have taken this offer right away. But the kids needed her. She was needed here. She'd wanted to be on Broadway her whole life, but now it would feel selfish. The kids loved their schools, loved their friends. If they moved to New York, that would mean having to start at new schools and being away from their friends. And of course, Ryan and Emma would lose their premiere spots in the Gold Stars.

"Can I call you back? I want to talk this over with several people."

"Yes, my number I called you on is my cell phone."

Rachel closed the phone and threw herself into a chair.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Can we go upstairs and talk?" Rachel asked. "I don't want the kids to hear us in the living room."

Finn got a scared look. "Of course." Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Rachel flopped on the bed when they got there.

"Rach, who was that?" Finn asked.

"The recruitment director from Broadway," Rachel sighed. "Someone tape recorded me singing on the Broadway stage and gave it to him. They want me to come to New York for a year, starting in July, because they have back to back six month openings for the lead in two shows. Two of my dream roles…"

"What shows?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. "Wicked and West Side Story."

Finn's face turned expressionless. "Wow… Rachel, just… wow. I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I," Rachel said. "I don't know what to do either. All my life I wanted to be on Broadway. I love my non-Broadway life but this… this is bringing back the burning desire I had in high school."

Finn put his arms around Rachel. "This is a tough decision to make."

Rachel looked at Finn. "The kids… you… the show choir… I'd be impacting so many lives if I do it… I can go to New York by myself so the kids don't have to cope with change, but still, I'd miss seeing you and the kids every day, and I'd miss working with the Gold Stars. It's only a year, but a year can seem like more than that."

Finn took Rachel's hands. "First of all, if you decide to go, you're not going by yourself. I'm not letting the family be separated. The kids and I will go with you."

Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes as she put her arms around Finn. "I'll need to decide what to do. But please – don't say anything to the kids. Not until after Nationals."

x

When Emma got home, she'd been walking around for a while, just thinking. She noticed the house was quiet, but was too distracted to wonder if something was up. What was wrong with her? So few girls her age had boyfriends. She was lucky to have a boyfriend like Nick, who loved and cared for her as much as he did. He'd never pressured her. He was a nice guy and cared about her feelings. He was there for her whenever she needed to talk about something. Nervously, she texted Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg, telling them to come over the next day. She needed her girlfriends.

The next day, she had her six best friends in her bedroom and closed the door once they were there.

"Last night, Nick and I were almost intimate," Emma managed to say.

"What do you mean, almost intimate?" Lexie asked.

"Meaning I let him get to second base, and then he let me, and then I said I thought we should do more than just make out, so he began moving his hands down my back, and I freaked out and ran out of his house," Emma sighed.

"What did he say right before you left?" Lizzie asked.

"He tried to stop me from leaving," Emma said. "What if he thinks I'm a coward?"

"Did Nick say he wanted to have sex?" Laura asked.

"No," Emma admitted.

"Well, Nick doesn't seem like the type who'd want to have sex too early," Ava said.

"Do you think he'll still want to be with me?" Emma asked.

"Of course he will, he loves you," Izzy said.

"Just call him, tell him how you feel and that you're sorry for running out," Meg said.

"I guess I will," Emma said. After spending more time with the girls, she called Nick and asked him to come over. She was in her room writing when he came in.

"Nick," Emma said, looking up from her laptop.

"Grant let me in," Nick said.

"That brother of mine!" Emma said. "I should tell my parents he's figured out how to work the lock."

"I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry about last night," Nick said. "I was going to call you anyway. I love you, Emma. I'd never want to make you uncomfortable."

Emma sighed with relief. "I love you too. I'm just not ready for sex."

"Neither am I," Nick said. "Not for at least another year or two."

Emma smiled. Waiting that long to have sex sounded fine to her. "We don't need sex to show our love for each other."

"That's right, we don't!" Nick said, giving Emma a hug.

_So - what would you think of Rachel going to Broadway for a year? I was thinking of having my next story be Rachel being on Broadway for a year and the Hudsons living in New York for a year. It would focus on Rachel being on Broadway, the kids adjusting to the New York life, and Nick/ Emma and Ryan/ Ava trying to maintain long distance relationships. If you like that idea, let me know. I don't want to write a story my readers won't like!_

_Chapter 21 preview: Rachel calls some of her friends from New Directions to tell them about her conflict. The Gold Stars prepare for Nationals. One of Finchel's kids finds out about the call. The freshman spring fling takes place._


	21. Chapter 21: Where To Go?

_Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! I REALLY appreciate it. I've decided to make this 24 chapters, because I didn't want to lump Nationals and the New York issue into the last chapter. If you think the idea for the next fanfic is a good idea, let me know! I'm really interested in it, and I love where this story is going!_

_Enjoy Chapter 21! Please read and review!_

Chapter 21: Where To Go?

Rachel was glad to have these few weeks off. After the call from Broadway, she had little else on her mind. Should she stay or should she go? She hated the idea of leaving the home she'd grown to love over the past twelve years. She loved her job, loved the kids she worked with. Finn loved his job, the kids loved their schools. If they moved to New York it would only be for a year, but it would feel like a lot more. She didn't want to say anything to the kids yet. Especially the two older kids. They were getting ready for Nationals. They'd be back after a year, but still, having to adjust to a new place would be hard for them. She felt so guilty for even considering the idea, but she wanted to go so badly. Those were some of the musicals she'd dreamed of being in. In high school she had a list of twenty five roles she wanted to play on Broadway, and both the roles being offered to her were in her top five.

Having to work right now would just highten her stress, but what she feared was that she may not be back for longer than she'd hoped. The Gold Stars had been a bottom of the heap club when she took over, she'd brought them to being one of the top ranked teams in the country.

Finn was at work and the kids were at school. Rachel was in the quiet house, feeding Zoe. In New York, they'd have to get an apartment. And a six bedroom apartment would be expensive, no doubt. There would probably have to be room sharing, and the age gaps between the kids would make that uncomfortable. The agent had said that Finn wouldn't have to work in New York, so he could be there for the kids after school and for Zoe during the day, but she would miss being able to be with the kids after school, and seeing Ryan and Emma during the day.

And what about the kids? Where would they go to school? The New York City public schools weren't the best and the private schools were VERY expensive. After Emma's disastrous experience at Miramar, she knew anything could happen at schools.

When Zoe went down for her nap, Rachel went online to check out this opportunity. She went to the Broadway website and listened to the songs, looked at the pictures. She wanted to go! But then there came her family. She shouldn't be putting herself first.

She nervously picked up the phone and called Kurt. She needed a friend to talk to. The phone rang three times before Kurt picked up. "RACHEL! Did he call you?"  
>Rachel sighed. "Yes."<p>

"Well, are you coming?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, Kurt," Rachel said. "It's just... I don't want to uproot the family. But I really want to be on Broadway."

"Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson, ever since we were little, it has been your dream to be on Broadway! You left a school an hour from Broadway and came back to Ohio. Then right before Jack got sick, you got another offer, and turned it down again. You may not get any more opportunities. Rachel, you should do it!"

Rachel began to feel sad. "Now you're making me sad, Kurt."

"I can see why you're sad. You didn't get to live your dream."

"Finn, the kids!" Rachel protested.

"If you didn't want this, Rachel, you wouldn't be thinking about the idea so much," Kurt said. "It would only be for a year. We'd get to see you guys all the time."

Rachel began crying. "All my life I've wanted Broadway... but what if Finn and the kids hate me for it?"

"Finn could never hate you," Kurt said. "And the kids - they won't really."

Her best friend was pushing for her to do it. Rachel sighed and hung up the phone. "Thanks, Kurt."

Looking around the house, she couldn't stop thinking of Broadway. Everything seemed to remind her somehow. She loved Finn and she loved her kids more than she loved being a star, but maybe one year would be good. There was no way she could tell her parents about this. She knew her mom's biggest regret was never making it on Broadway, and her dads were set on her being on Broadway even more so than she was. They'd been very disappointed when she left Princeton.

x

"Good job, everyone, from the top!" Finn said at the end of the third musical number. "I think you guys have a good shot at Nationals."

Emma smiled to herself. Just practicing for Nationals these past two weeks had been so much fun. She couldn't wait for the plane to touch down in San Francisco. Just the idea of being there and getting to compete. She was in one of the best show choirs in the nation.

But what she was afraid to admit was that she was very nervous. She'd had solo lines in group numbers before, but to do a duet at Nationals - it was nerve wracking. Especially to one of the most famous romantic duets in all of music. She knew Nick would do fine, which made her even more nervous. Her parents had trusted her by giving her and Nick the duet. But there were other people who were just as good. Maybe the duet should go to two seniors. It was the seniors' last year.

"Emma, Nick, let's go through the duet," Finn said.

"Um - Mr. Hudson," Emma said, trying to stop herself from calling him "Dad," "I don't know if I'm the best choice to do the duet."

Finn gave her a look. "What?"

"We have lots of talented people in the club, maybe we should give one of them a chance to shine," Emma sighed.

Nick gave Emma a confused look.

Finn looked from Nick to Emma. "Well, how about we just go through the group numbers, and I'll work with you two after class and figure this out."

"Mr. Hudson, Emma and Nick have been working on the duet for a few weeks now," Lizzie said. "I don't think anyone could do it."

"Yeah," Lexie said, backing Lizzie up. "They're really good at it."

Emma knew that her friends could probably tell what was going on. They knew her pretty well.

"We've got to go through the group numbers, and I'll work with Emma and Nick on the duet," Finn said. "After we do the group numbers, we are going to look at potential costumes for Nationals. Mrs. Hudson gave me the ones she has in mind, so we'll pick one. Let's go through the group numbers."

Emma was sure she'd made a fool out of herself by saying that. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. She felt so stupid, she barely noticed the dresses when Finn had the girls vote on which one they wanted for their costume. At the end of practice, Finn called Nick and Emma up to the front of the room.

"Finn, just to clear things up, Emma didn't say anything to me about the duet, but I don't want to do it with anyone but her," Nick said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you two about," Finn said. "Emma, are you worried to sing at Nationals?"

Emma knew there was no fooling her dad, and no fooling Nick either. "Yes."

"Sweetie, there's no need to be nervous," Finn said. "You have a great voice, you inherited it from your mom. Your mom and I chose you and Nick to do the duet because we thought it would be our best shot of winning."

"You're amazing, Emma," Nick said, hugging Emma. "If you get nervous at all during the performance, I'll be up there to help you."

"Have I really been good in rehearsals?" Emma asked.

"DUH!" Nick shouted.

"You have," Finn said. "I won Nationals and am married to your mom. I know what I'm doing."

Emma smiled at her dad and her boyfriend. "Thank you."

"Let's just not rehearse today anymore," Finn said. "I must say, I don't think you two have ever needed much help. I'll give you a ride home, Nick."

"Thanks, Finn," Nick said. "So Emma, are you excited about Nationals? And for the freshman dance this weekend?"

Emma smiled wide. "YES!" Talking to her dad and her boyfriend had helped calm her nerves, and she was excited to go to San Francisco to perform and just hang out there with her friends.

x

Listening to her kids talk about their excitement for Nationals that night, it made Rachel feel rather sad. To think that next year, they may not even be at Nationals, and they'd be there with a different team if they were. It had been two weeks since she talked to Kurt, and hadn't told anyone else, other than Finn. She brought it up with Finn frequently, but was afraid to talk about the issue with anyone else.

Both Ryan and Emma were on the phone with their significant others, talking about the dance the next day. This wasn't as big a dance as homecoming, but it was still a dance. Still a moment for the young couples to share. Rachel knew that if they moved for a year, Ryan and Emma would miss Ava and Nick terribly.

Rachel sighed as she logged on to Facebook. She'd gotten friend requests from other cast members, apparently, word had moved quickly. She went to their Facebook pages and looked at their photos of the productions and backstage. They loved it for sure, and they looked like good people. The sets were amazing. But there was so much to think about. She'd talked to Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina, all of whom thought this was a risk worth taking.

She heard a knock on the door and saw Sarah come in. "Hi sweetie, what's up?" Rachel said.

"I know," Sarah said.

"Know what?" Rachel asked, even though she had an idea she knew what her daughter was talking about.

"About your offer to be on Broadway," Sarah said. "That would be so cool Mom! You're the only person I know who's better than me."

Rachel was surprised at how well her daughter was taking this. "Sarah, you'd miss your friends if we moved, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's only for a year and we can keep in touch during the year," Sarah said.

"I don't understand, how do you know about all this?" Rachel thought out loud.

"You forgot to log off the computer this afternoon..." Sarah said, not finishing her sentence.

Normally Rachel would be angry with her daughter for going through her e-mails, but she just couldn't be. She was too confused to be angry right now. She took both Sarah's hands and looked her daughter in the eye. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet. All I know is that you can not tell your older brother and sister about this. Nationals is a VERY stressful time. They do not need any more stress."

"Okay, Mom," Sarah said.

x

The next evening, Rachel felt tears in her eyes as she took the pictures of her son and his girlfriend and her daughter and her boyfriend before the dance. If they moved, she'd feel just terrible for separating them.

"What is it?" Emma asked right before leaving.

"You just look so beautiful and grown up," Rachel said.

Emma smiled. "It's not like I'm getting married, Mom."

"I know, baby," Rachel said. "I love you."

Emma smiled. "I love you, too."

Rachel felt bad again while taking the photos of Emma with her group of friends. Her daughter had a very solid group of friends, and she may be separated from them.

Rachel watched as the kids left and turned to Finn. "What should I do?"

Finn looked at Rachel and sighed. "I don't know. I want it for you, I think we'd be okay there, it's only for a year - but you just seem so worried about so many things."

Rachel put her arms around Finn's neck and gave him a kiss.

_Chapter 22 previews: The Gold Stars go to Nationals in San Francisco. Nice moments for Finchel, Nicma, Ryva and the Hudson family. We will see many familiar faces!_


	22. Chapter 22: Nationals

_Well, hope you guys enjoy this one! It's one of my favorites. Well, I always love the Nationals chapter. I've loved writing this story and can't believe I only have two chapters yet. Please read and review, and let me know if you like my idea for the next story!_

Chapter 22: Nationals

"Are you sure Zoe's going to be okay flying?" Emma asked Rachel. It was already the morning the flight was leaving for Nationals in San Francisco, and the bags were packed and the whole Hudson family was ready to go.

"She'll be fine, Emma, she's almost two months old," Rachel said, holding Zoe. "She'll be on my or your dad's lap the whole time."

"I'm so glad you're all going to be there," Emma said. She was feeling more excited than nervous now. "My first Nationals!"

Rachel smiled. "Nationals are VERY exciting, your dad and I can tell you that."

"Just don't kiss Nick after your duet!" Finn laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't."

The family got in their minivan and drove to the Cleveland airport. The plane wasn't due to leave until 11 a.m. and it was 7:30 a.m. now, but Finn and Rachel wanted to be there early so they'd be there when the kids started arriving.

Grant and Zoe both slept on the way to the airport. Sarah was listening to her iPod and Ryan was texting (probably Ava, Emma guessed). Emma knew Nick wasn't a fan of getting up early, so she decided not to text him. She'd see him when they arrived at the airport.

The other members of the Gold Stars arrived sparsely between 8:30 and 10. Emma was planning what to do during their free time with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg when she heard the announcement over the loudspeaker: "Flight 475 to San Francisco boarding."

She felt Nick tap her shoulder and looked over at him. "What's your seat number?" Nick asked.

"15A, what's yours?" Emma replied.

Nick smiled wide. "15B. We're next to each other!"

"YES!" Emma cheered, hugging her boyfriend. The flight was about five and a half hours, so sitting next to her boyfriend was definitely a plus. They could sit together on the plane and not really say much, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. They shared headphones to watch a movie, but then she got tired (she had needed to get up at 6 that morning!) and leaned on his shoulder to sleep. She felt a nudge on her shoulder after sleeping for about two hours. She opened her eyes as Nick whispered in her ear, "The plane's landing, sleepyhead."

"You'd be sleepy too if you had to get up at six, Nick," Emma groaned.

"I didn't have to get up until nine," Nick said.

"I hate you," Emma snapped.

"No, you don't," Nick said.

Emma laughed. "You're right."

Hand in hand, they walked off the plane to retrieve their luggage. Rachel and Finn had set a limit to one bag per student. Fitting enough clothes for a week in one bag was hard, but having to keep track of so many bags would be even more difficult. From the airport, they got on the bus that would take them to their hotel. On the bus, Nick whispered to Emma, "I wish we could share a room."

"So do I, but we know there's no coed rooms on this trip," Emma sighed.

The bus arrived at their hotel, the Hilton Union Square. In the lobby, many of the freshmen began talking about how it was the nicest hotel they'd ever been to. Thanks to all the fundraising, they always managed to get nice hotels.

Finn and Rachel checked in and then called out to the kids. "Okay, listen up, guys," Rachel said. "First of all, I'm so glad to be back. I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Mrs. Hudson," one of the girls called out.

Rachel smiled. "The competition is in four days. We will have daily rehearsals in the ballroom every day from 10-12 and 2-4. Other than that, you guys are free to be on your own and enjoy San Francisco, but NEVER go anywhere alone. Keep your phones with you and be back at the hotel by 11 every night. We will go around checking to make sure you're in your rooms. Anyone who doesn't show up to rehearsals or disobeys the curfew will be put on the next flight to Cleveland."

"And one more thing," Finn added, eyeing Ryan and Emma, "You may not go in rooms of students of the opposite gender without permission from one of us first."

Emma was disappointed. She wanted to be able to spend as much time with Nick as possible.

"I have your keys, so here are your room numbers," Finn said. "In Room 1512 Claire, Charlotte and Annabelle; in Room 1513 Maya, Isabella and Courtney; in Room 1514 Lexie, Meg and Izzy; in Room 1516 Laura and Lizzie; in Room 1517 Emma and Ava; in Room 1518 Ryan and Nick; in Room 1519 Ben and Evan; in Room 1520 Jeremy, Ricky and Connor; in Room 1521 Ethan, Isaac and Adrian and in Room 1522 James, Tyler and Zach. We'll have parent chaperones in Rooms 1523 and 1524, and Mrs. Hudson and I will be in Room 1525 with our three younger children."

At least Nick was in the room across from Emma's. When Finn gave her the key to her room, she and Ava went into their room and began unpacking. "It's an amazing view," Ava said, looking out the window.

"It is, isn't it?" Emma said, taking a look out. "I'm glad we get to room together."

"So am I," Ava said. "Do you and Nick have any plans for tonight yet?"

"Not yet," Emma said. "What about you and Ryan?"

"I'm not sure," Ava said. Then the girls heard a knock on their door. Emma answered the door and saw her brother and her boyfriend standing there. "You guys aren't allowed in rooms of the opposite gender!" she said, mocking her dad.

"We aren't in your room, we're in the hall," Nick contradicted.

Emma laughed.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you ladies would like to join us for dinner at Union Square," Ryan said.

Emma knew Nick would have something fun planned for their first night. "That would be great!"

"Yeah, I'd love that!" Ava said.

"Meet us in the lobby at eight," Ryan said.

x

At eight, Emma and Ava had changed into dresses and were waiting in the lobby for their boyfriends. Finally, Nick and Ryan came downstairs to join them. Nick took Emma's hand and led her outside. Union Square was VERY nice. It was supposed to be one of the nicest sites in San Francisco, and Emma believed that. It sort of reminded her of Times Square. There were lots of people around, and the palm trees were nice.

"So, did you boys select a restaurant?" Ava asked.

"Yes we did, we're going to the Clock Bar," Ryan said.

"Awesome," Emma said. The teens went into the Clock Bar, which was VERY fancy. There were light up pillars and nice cushions on the chairs. As they began to look at their menus, a voice said, "Well, if it isn't the Finchel babies."

Emma looked up. She knew that voice and she knew who this was. Jesse St. James, her mother's most despised ex high school boyfriend who went on to become a big Broadway star. On his arm was a dark haired woman.

"Who are YOU?" Ava asked.

"I'm Jesse St. James, Rachel's high school ex-boyfriend," Jesse sneered. "Who are YOU?"

"Why are you here?" Ryan snapped. Emma knew that Ryan also probably didn't want Ava and Nick subjected to Jesse.

"For the same reason you guys are, Nationals," said Jesse. "We can never stay away."

"Maybe you can stay away from the competition, but you HAVE to stay away from the Hudsons," Nick snapped.

"I'm surprised the children of two New Directions alumni made Nationals," Jesse said. "But I'd look out if I were you other two, because if anyone can whip a team into a threat, it's Rachel Berry's children, and the rumor is that next year Rachel's going to be on Broadway."

"That's a lie!" Ryan protested. Emma couldn't speak. How could Jesse make up rumors about her mom? Unless – was there something she didn't know?

"Jesse, we should probably go," the woman said. Jesse smirked at the teens before walking away.

"Why – why didn't she tell us?" Emma blurted out.

"Tell you what?" Ava asked.

"About Broadway," Emma said. Could her family really be moving?

"Don't listen to Jesse, Dad always told us he can't be trusted," Ryan said.

Emma tried to enjoy dinner and walking around downtown San Francisco. But she couldn't stop thinking about what Jesse had said to her.

In her room that night, she was still thinking. "I can't believe it," Emma said to Ava. She had some gut feeling that it was true.

"Emma, if the idea upsets you so much, you should just ask your mom," Ava said.

"I can't," Emma said. "If she didn't tell me, there's got to be a reason behind it."

"Just have fun this week," Ava said. "We're at Nationals, in San Francisco! So few people even get to do one of those things, we're doing both at once!"

Emma hugged her best friend before falling asleep.

x

The encounter with Jesse was almost out of Emma's mind by competition day. The week HAD been fun. She'd gone shopping and to the beach with Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg almost every day, and she and Nick went out to dinner almost every night. Finn and Rachel had set aside one day for the Hudson family to do things together, and that day, they'd gone to the aquarium, the zoo and a Giants game. Nick and Ryan had also taken Emma and Ava for a boat ride. She didn't want this week to end!

Competition day had arrived, and her nerves were practically gone. The Gold Stars were watching the first few teams perform, the girls in turquoise dresses, the boys in black shirts and pants with turquoise ties. Emma tried to stay calm when Finn and Rachel said it was time to go backstage. The group performing before them had been great, so she tried to keep her mind off things as they waited their turn. As they heard the applause for the group before them, Nick just pulled her into a hug and whispered, "You'll be amazing, I love you."

Emma smiled at him. "I love you, too."

x

"This is it," Finn whispered to Rachel, taking her hand. "Their first Nationals."

Rachel kissed Finn as Emma and Nick took the stage for their duet. Memories came back to when she and Finn sang this same song. Emma and Nick (and Ava and Ryan) reminded her so much of herself and Finn when they were in high school.

_Emma: Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<br>And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some border line<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<br>Nick: Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<br>Both: Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<br>Nick: Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<br>Both: And though I may know  
>I don't care<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine<em>

At the end of the duet, Finn whispered to Rachel, "That song still makes me think of you!"

"They were great," Rachel whispered right before the girls (and the boys featured in their number) came on stage. "You did a great job."

The music for the second song began.

_Claire:__ You can't stop an avalanche  
>As it races down the hill<br>You can try to stop the seasons girl  
>But you know you never will<br>Maya: And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
>But I just cannot stand still<br>'Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
>Round and round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>Isabella: I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
>And I found my way<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat...  
>Five, six, seven, eight! <em>

_Tyler and Charlotte: __Ever since this old world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it<br>She could shake up a man  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>The best that I can today_

_'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder if you wanna<br>But I never ask why_

_If you try to hold me down  
>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br>That you can't stop the beat!_

_Maya: __You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea _

_Zach: __You can try to stop the hands of time  
>But ya know it just can't be <em>

_Maya: __And if they try to stop us, baby, _

_Zach: __I'll call the N-double-A-C-P_

_Both: __'Cause the world keeps spinning  
>'Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
>Then I found my way<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Claire: Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a Saturday night  
>So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all of my might today _

_Courtney: 'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the rain from above  
>You can try to stop the paradise<br>We're dreamin' of  
>Annabelle: But you cannot stop the rhythm<br>Of two hearts in love to stay  
>'Cause you can't stop the beat!<br>Claire: You can't stop today  
>As it comes speeding down the track<br>Charlotte: Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
>And it's never coming back<br>Isabella: Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
>And it don't know white from black <em>

_Emma: __'Cause the world keeps spinning  
>'Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>Ava: I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
>Then I found my way<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
>Girls: Oh, oh, oh!<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh!  
>Lizzie: Ever since we first saw the sun<br>A man and woman liked to shake it  
>When the day is done<br>Meg: So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
>And have some fun today<br>Izzy: 'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the rain from above  
>Laura: You can try to stop the paradise<br>We're dreaming of  
>Lexie: But you cannot stop the rhythm<br>Of two hearts in love to stay _

_Girls:__ You can't stop the beat!  
>You can't stop the beat!<br>You can't stop the beat! _

Rachel saw how excited all the girls looked on the stage, again reminded of how much fun competitions always were for her. Maybe it had more meaning this year now that her own children were competing. She watched the boys take the stage for the third number.

_Ryan: __The Jets are gonna have their day __  
>Tonight.<br>James: The Sharks are gonna have their way  
>Tonight.<br>Ryan: The Puerto Ricans grumble: "Fair fight."  
>But if they start a rumble,<br>We'll rumble 'em right.  
>James: We're gonna hand 'em a surprise<br>Tonight.  
>Ryan, Ben, Evan, Connor, Ricky and Jeremy: We're gonna cut 'em down to size<br>Tonight.  
>James, Tyler, Zach, Adrian, Ethan and Isaac: We said, "O.K., no rumpus,<br>No tricks."  
>But just in case they jump us,<br>We're ready to mix  
>Tonight.<br>Boys: We're gonna rock it tonight,  
>We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball!<br>They're gonna get it tonight;  
>The more they turn it on the harder they'll fall!<br>Ryan, Ben, Evan, Connor, Ricky and Jeremy: Well, they began it!  
>James, Tyler, Zach, Adrian, Ethan and Isaac: Well, they began it!<br>Boys: And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all,  
>Tonight!<br>Ava: Anita's gonna get her kicks  
>Tonight.<br>We'll have our private little mix  
>Tonight.<br>He'll walk in hot and tired,  
>So what?<br>Don't matter if he's tired,  
>As long as he's hot<br>Tonight!  
>Nick: Tonight, tonight,<br>Won't be just any night,  
>Tonight there will be no morning star.<br>Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight.  
>And for us, stars will stop where they are.<br>Emma: Today  
>The minutes seem like hours,<br>The hours go so slowly,  
>And still the sky is light . . .<br>Oh moon, grow bright,  
>And make this endless day endless night!<br>Ryan: I'm counting on you to be there  
>Tonight.<br>When Diesel wins it fair and square  
>Tonight.<br>That Puerto Rican punk'll  
>Go down.<br>And when he's hollered "Uncle"  
>We'll tear up the town!<br>Ryan: So I can count on you, boy?  
>Nick: All right.<br>Ryan: We're gonna have us a ball.  
>Nick: All right.<br>Ryan: Womb to tomb!  
>Nick: Sperm to worm!<br>Ryan: I'll see you there about eight.  
>Nick: Tonight . . .<br>Emma: Tonight, tonight  
>Won't be just any night,<br>Tonight there will be no morning star,  
>simultaneously:<br>James, Tyler, Zach, Ethan, Isaac and Adrian: We're gonna rock it tonight!  
>They're gonna get it tonight,<br>They began it,  
>They began it,<br>The began it.  
>We'll stop 'em once and for all.<br>The Sharks are gonna have their way,  
>The Sharks are gonna have their day,<br>We're gonna rock it tonight.  
>Tonight!<br>Ryan, Ben, Evan, Connor, Ricky and Jeremy: We're gonna jazz it tonight!  
>Tonight!<br>They began it,  
>And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all!<br>The Jets are gonna have their way,  
>The Jets are gonna have their day.<br>We're gonna rock it tonight.  
>Tonight!<br>Ava: Tonight, tonight,  
>Late tonight,<br>We're gonna mix it tonight.  
>Anita's gonna have her day,<br>Anita's gonna have her day,  
>Bernardo's gonna have his way<br>Tonight, tonight,  
>Tonight, this very night,<br>We're gonna rock it tonight!  
>Emma: Tonight, tonight,<br>I'll see my love tonight.  
>And for us, stars will stop where they are.<br>Emma and Nick: Today the minutes seem like hours.  
>The hours go so slowly,<br>And still the skiy is light.  
>Oh moon, grow bright,<br>And make this endless day endless night,  
>All: Tonight!<em>

Rachel and Finn both jumped to their feet at the end of the performance. Their kids had been amazing! Rachel hugged Finn but looked at the stage. All the kids looked SO happy. They deserved this, and she was sure they'd place.

After congratulating their kids, Rachel and Finn went to the concession stand. They'd heard their own kids, and the New Directions weren't coming on for another hour, so they could get a snack. She could count on Emma and Ryan to keep their eyes on Grant and Sarah for a little, and she and Finn had Zoe with them.

Rachel heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hi Rachel."

Rachel turned around and saw Jesse St. James with a woman. She tried to hold in her disgust. Finn looked ready to vomit.

"Your daughter isn't as good as you," Jesse said.

"You do not insult my daughter," Rachel snapped.

Jesse ignored her. "This is my wife, Harmony. We got married last summer."

"You were in Evita, weren't you?" Rachel said. Maybe that was where she'd seen this woman before.

"I knew you'd totally recognize me!" Harmony said.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Finn asked. "If you're only here to insult our daughter, you may go."

"I wanted to congratulate Rachel," Jesse said. "I heard she's got offers to be on Broadway. Maybe I'll see her more. Harmony and I are going to headline Funny Girl in the fall. Oh, and by the way, Rachel, I saw your two oldest kids at the Clock Tower a few days ago and they have no idea you're going to be on Broadway. You should tell them."

Rachel looked at Finn in horror. She didn't want the kids to know just before Nationals! Maybe they hadn't believed him, neither of them had said anything. She hadn't made a final decision yet, but…

Finn sighed. "We'll talk about it when we get home. I just want them to enjoy tonight."

Rachel kissed Finn. "We should enjoy tonight, too."

x

The New Directions were the last group of the evening to perform. Beth and Ally were both in New Directions, so because of that and their ties, part of both Finn and Rachel wanted them to win as well. Maybe a tie would be the best case scenario. The New Directions performed "Do You Hear The People Sing" from Les Miserables and "Phantom of the Opera" from the musical of that name as their group numbers, and two members performed "I Have Dreamed" from The King and I as the duet. The New Directions were amazing as always, and Rachel was glad to see that the new members had continued to do well.

The top five teams were announced shortly after and called to the stage. The Gold Stars and New Directions were both in the top five, and eventually, were the final two. The announcer said that New Directions had finished first, and the Gold Stars were second. Rachel and Finn were thrilled, and when they were handed the second place trophy, they saw how happy their kids looked. And it made all the hard times they'd been through worth it.

Finn and Rachel let the kids have a party in the hotel ballroom to celebrate their place at Nationals and ordered pizza for them. The two other chaperones told Finn and Rachel to take a break, that they would watch the kids. Finn and Rachel decided to go out to dinner at the restaurant at another hotel nearby, where they ran into Mr. Schuester in the lobby.

"Your team sounded fantastic!" Mr. Schue told them almost right away.

"Thank you," Rachel said. "The New Directions deserved to win again."

"Ryan and Emma were both great up there," Mr. Schue said. "You two must be so proud of them."

"Oh, we are!" Finn said.

"I should get back to the kids," Mr. Schue said. "Have a nice dinner."

At dinner, Finn proposed a toast: "To us and our children: for another great year next year, wherever we may be."

Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn. "Hard to believe we've been in love for twenty years now!"

"I fall more in love with you every day!" Finn said.

SONGS: "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked (performed by Nick Dougherty and Emma Hudson), "You Can't Stop The Beat" from Hairspray (performed by Gold Stars girls – and a few of the boys), "Tonight" from West Side Story (performed by Gold Stars Boys – and Emma and Ava)

_Chapter 23 preview: Emma and Ryan talk to Finn and Rachel about the possibility of Broadway. The Gold Stars are honored for their second place finish._


	23. Chapter 23: Selfish or not?

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I have nearly 200 reviews on fanfic! Thanks so much for all your support! I'm definitely going to miss this story and can't believe I only have one chapter left. As of now, I'm pretty sure the next story will be Rachel on Broadway, with the Finchel family living in New York for a year and Nick/ Emma and Ryan/ Ava trying to maintain long-distance relationships. Let me know if you like that idea!_

_Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 23: Selfish or not?

After being home from San Francisco for a few days, Finn and Rachel were in the audience at the school board meeting to see their kids get honored for their runner up finish at Nationals. A banner had been hung in the school hallway and an announcement had been made over the PA. Tonight they were being honored at the school board meeting. The board members had called all the kids' names, given them certificates from the district honoring them for their victory, and even shown videos from youtube of their performance at Nationals. Finn and Rachel both felt the pride return that they'd felt at Nationals. Their kids had both been absolutely fantastic, and Rachel thought this was by far the best the Gold Stars had sounded since she started working with them. The board members also acknowledged Finn and Rachel, but they both knew that the kids had done it all. As the audience applauded, Ryan stepped up to the microphone and said, "We wanted to give all of you a little treat: we resurrected one of our numbers from last year to perform for all of you. Hope you enjoy."

Rachel looked at Finn. She didn't know they were going to do this, but it was a nice surprise. Ryan flipped on the music and the group took their positions as the music began. Rachel remembered choreographing this number for the kids to use at eighth grade graduation last year. The freshmen must have taught the upperclass members the words to the song and the choreography.

_Emma: Give me a second, I  
>I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom  
>Getting higher than the Empire State<br>My lover, he is waiting for me  
>Just across the bar<br>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
>Asking 'bout a scar and<br>Nick: I know I gave it to you months ago  
>I know you're trying to forget<br>But between the drinks and subtle things  
>The holes in my apologies<br>You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
>Ryan: So if by the time the bar closes<br>Ryan and Ava: And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home<br>Gold Stars: Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg: Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<br>Lizzie: Now know that I'm not  
>all that you got<br>I guess that I  
>(with Izzy: I just thought) maybe we could find new ways to fall apart<br>Emma: But our friends are back  
>So let's raise a cup<br>Cause I found someone to carry me home  
>Ensemble: Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun  
>Meg: Woah!<br>Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg: Tonight  
>We are young (Boys: We are young)<br>So let's set the world on fire (Ensemble: fire)  
>We can burn brighter (Ensemble: brighter)<br>Than the sun  
>Ava: Carry me home tonight (Ensemble: Na na na na na na na na)<br>Just carry me home tonight (Ensemble: Na na na na na na na na)  
>Carry me home tonight (Ensemble: Na na na na na na na na)<br>Just carry me home tonight (Ensemble: Na na na na na na na na)  
>Ryan: The moon is on my side (Ava: Carry me home tonight)<br>I have no reason to run (Ava: Just carry me home tonight)  
>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<br>Lexie: The angels never arrived (Boys: Na na na na na na na na)  
>But I can hear the choir (Girls: Just carry me home tonight)<br>So will someone come and carry me home  
>Emma: Tonight<br>We are young  
>Emma and Nick: So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter  
>Than the sun<br>Laura: We are young  
>Laura and Izzy with Ensemble: Tonight (Meg: Yeah!)<br>We are young (Boys: We are young)  
>So let's set the world on fire (Girls: fire)<br>We can burn brighter (Girls: brighter)  
>Than the sun<br>Nick and Emma: So if by the time the bar closes  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home tonight_

Those in attendance at the board meeting lept to their feet and applauded. Rachel thought this number sounded a year better. She thought this had to be the theme song for her kids' grade, just as "Don't Stop Believing" had been her grade's theme song in New Directions. They'd have to do "We are Young" at Nationals their senior year.

Then her thoughts went back. She and Finn had planned to tell the kids about New York tonight. But she couldn't. They were just so happy. Maybe tomorrow they could - but they'd put it off long enough. "Finn, we can't talk to them tonight!" she whispered.

Finn leaned over. "Rach, we keep saying that."

Rachel sighed. She dreaded seeing their reaction to being gone for a year. "We'll tell them tomorrow. After school."

Finn nodded and put his arm around Rachel.

x

After school the next day, Emma admired the pictures she'd put in her locker. She'd added one of her, Nick, Ryan and Ava on the double date they went on their first night in San Francisco, and one of her, Ava, Lizzie, Lexie, Laura, Izzy and Meg in their dresses on the stage at Nationals. She already couldn't wait for next year.

"Those are some nice photos," she heard a voice behind her say. She turned to see Nick.

"Hey!" Emma said, hugging her boyfriend. "Thanks, I think so too."

"I can't wait for next year," Nick said.

"Neither can I," Emma said. "They're in Orlando, Florida. I already looked it up."

"I hope we get the duet again," Nick said.

"We'd better!" Emma said as they began to leave the school. On the way out, they met up with Ryan and Ava, who were walking hand in hand.

"Guess what! It looks like I'm going to end up with a B in math!" Ryan said. "Not bad for someone who failed like, every test at the beginning of the school year."

"And I am SO proud of you," Ava said.

The four of them began walking toward their neighborhood. "I can't believe freshman year's almost over!" Ryan said.

"I know, we'll be sophomores officially soon," Nick said.

"It's crazy!" Ava said. "I love high school though."

"So do I," Emma said. "So much better than Miramar." Freshman year really had been the best year yet. Gold Stars, dances, soccer, swimming, softball, newspaper, yearbook, walking to school with her boyfriend, brother and best friend.

Emma's phone went off. When she opened it, there was a text from Rachel: "Tell Nick that you can't hang out after school right away. Your dad and I need to talk to you."

She felt fear rising. Was something wrong? She handed her phone to Nick. "I hope everything's okay," Nick said. "Call me, okay?"

"I will," Emma said.

"Yeah, Ryan got the same text," Ava said.

When they got home, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room, with Sarah and Grant, and Zoe in Rachel's lap. "What happened?" Ryan asked as they came in.

"I already know," Sarah said.

"Yes, you do," Rachel said. "And these two know too - but they need to hear it from us."

Emma started thinking. Then it came back to her. New York... Broadway... Jesse hadn't been lying!

"So it's true then?" Ryan spoke for Emma. "You got an offer to be on Broadway, Mom?"

Rachel nodded. "It's true... we were waiting for the right time to tell you."

Emma didn't want to move. She didn't want to leave Nick or her friends. "Mom - I don't want to move."

"It would only be for a year," Finn said. "She got two back-to-back six month offers. We wouldn't stay any more than that."

"You only get four years of high school!" Emma protested.

"Yeah, and you want us to be somewhere else for one of them?" Ryan snapped.

"I can't believe how selfish you two are," Sarah said. "Mom's wanted to be on Broadway her whole life. Plus, living in New York would help get me closer to being on Broadway."

"You're the selfish one!" Ryan said. "You and Mom!"

"Guys, please, let's talk about this," Finn sighed. "It's only for a year."

"And we still be together," Grant said.

Emma sighed. Her youngest brother didn't really understand this.

"Well, I was going to do this, but if you don't want me to - " Rachel began.

"Just give me some time to think," Emma said. "Sarah's right, you HAVE been dreaming of Broadway your whole life." It would only be a year, but a year was a lot. Her mom had given her so much already and she deserved this. She felt selfish for holding her mom back. She went upstairs as she heard Rachel say to Finn, "I had a feeling this would happen."

_Chapter 24: After some thinking and more talks, the Hudson family decides what to do. Finchel, Nicma and Ryva moments._


	24. Chapter 24: Unbroken

_Already, the last chapter :( I can't believe I'm done. I REALLY enjoyed writing this story and hope all of you enjoyed the story. I'm really proud of where I've taken my OCs. I didn't think Finchel's kids would have their own stories when I created them over a year ago! Please review and tell me what you thought of the story, and if you like the idea for the next fanfic. (Which is planned to focus on Rachel being on Broadway, the Hudsons in New York and the two teen couples' long distance relationships.)_

_With that, enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 24: Unbroken

Sitting in her room, Emma didn't know what to feel. She didn't want to leave her boyfriend or her friends. She loved it here. But her mom had wanted Broadway her whole life. Broadway had been Rachel's dream since she was a toddler. For fifteen years, her parents had given her everything. She owed her mother something - but did it have to mean moving away?

She quickly sent Nick a text: _I'm coming in ten minutes. Just warning you._

Nick texted back: _Okay, I'll be waiting :)_

She would miss him so much if she left. They wouldn't be able to text each other and say, "I'm coming over." Flights and gas were both expensive, it would take a lot of effort just to see each other. She was afraid to tell him, but she had to.

Emma left a note on the kitchen table and went out the back door. She rode her bike to Nick's house and didn't even have to ring the bell. Nick was waiting on the front porch.

"What's going on?" Nick asked. She knew he could tell something wasn't right.

Emma parked her bike and sat on the porch. "I might be moving for a year."

"What? Where?" Nick asked.

Emma looked down. "New York. I thought Jesse was trying to trick us but he wasn't. My mom really did get offers to be on Broadway."

"I don't want you to leave!" Nick said.

"Neither do I," Emma said. "I don't know what to do... I can't just think of myself."

"You could stay with me or with one of your girlfriends," Nick suggested.

"I think my parents want to keep the family together, and I understand," Emma said. "My mom's worked her whole life for this and she deserves it - I'm just sad to be leaving."

"So your mom thinks she'll do it?" Nick asked.

"That's what it sounded like," Emma said. "It is only for one year, but... I really will miss you. I'm going to make them fly you out as often as they can."

Nick hugged Emma. "You think it'll work?"

"I'm not giving up," Emma said. "I love you, and I think our love can survive a distance." She began to think. Would it? But that wasn't something she wanted to think about now. She just wanted to be with her boyfriend.

"I love you," Nick whispered.

Emma began crying quietly. She couldn't take this away from her mother, but she'd miss Nick so much.

"I'm sure if you told your mom, she'd back out," Nick said.

"I can't do that to her!" Emma sobbed.

Nick looked at Emma. "Is there anything I can do now?"

"Yes," Emma said. "Go up to your room, lie with me on your bed, and hold me."

Nick took Emma's hand. "Of course." They went up to his room and lay across his bed as he put his arms around her. She loved New York, maybe living there wouldn't be too bad for a year. She knew she'd always love Nick, and she knew that long-distance relationships COULD work. She didn't have to leave yet, she told herself. They still had time to spend together.

x

Ryan watched Emma leave the house and felt like he wanted to do the same. Maybe his mother had never gotten over her selfishness. Her friends from high school told stories about her trying to hog all the solos and putting herself first. This seemed so shocking. She'd always loved and cared for Ryan, Emma, Sarah, Jack, Grant and Zoe. And now she was doing this?

Ryan decided to leave the house. He saw a note on the kitchen table that Emma had gone to Nick's, so he wrote under Emma's note that he was going to Ava's. He walked to her house and rung the bell to see Ava's dad.

"Hi, Ryan, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I need to see Ava, it's important," Ryan said.

"I'll go get her," Ava's dad said. "You can come in."

Ryan sat on the couch in the living room when his girlfriend came in. He absolutely HATED the idea of not getting to see her every day.

"Hey," Ava said simply. "I wasn't expecting you." She giggled quietly.

Ryan sighed. "Ava - remember what Jesse told us in San Francisco?"

Ava thought for a minute. "Oh, that bullshit about your mom?"

"It wasn't bullshit, that's the thing!" Ryan said. "It's true!"

Ava's face went blank. "Oh my God."

"I don't want to leave!" Ryan groaned. "I can't believe she and my dad are doing this."

Ava looked at him. "Tell me how you're feeling."

"I don't want to have to go to a new place or start at a new school. I want to stay right here," Ryan said. "I think this is really wrong of my mom."

"I get why you're upset, but from what Emma's told me, your mom always loved Broadway," Ava said. "She wanted to be on Broadway and missed so many opportunities. This is only for a year."

"Yeah, well maybe it wasn't meant to be if she kept passing up the opportunities," Ryan said.

Ava looked at Ryan. "She wouldn't have even considered this if she cared."

"She turned down those last few opportunities because she cared," Emma pointed out.

"Aren't you upset about this at all?" Ryan demanded.

Ava went silent and now started to get tears. "Yes! I don't want you to go! But I understand your mom's point of view."

Ryan thought about what his girlfriend was saying. He'd miss her more than anything, but Broadway was his mom's dream. It was a one-year committment. His mom had done so much for him, maybe it was time for him and his siblings to be the ones to make the sacrifice.

Ava was crying by now. "I really wish you didn't have to go!"

Ryan hugged Ava. "Listen, we're not breaking up."

"Good!" Ava said. "Because no way would I let you break up with me."

"I'm going to come back here to visit whenever I can, and I'm going to have Mom and Dad have you come to New York," Ryan added, still hugging his girlfriend tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you, I really love you," Ava said quietly.

Ryan looked at his girlfriend, but knew that separation by distance wouldn't mean the end for them. She had helped him realize that his mother did deserve this.

"Promise me you'll spend every second possible with me until you have to leave," Ava said.

"Oh, I will, trust me!" Ryan laughed.

x

Finn went downstairs and found the notes on the kitchen table from Ryan and Emma. Normally he'd be furious and call them if they left the house without telling him or Rachel, but he knew that distance was probably what would be best for them right now. If his parents had done this same thing when he was fifteen, he probably would have had a similar reaction.

Rachel came downstairs. "Hey, Finny."

Finn held up the notes from the kitchen table. Rachel sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey," Finn whispered, going to the couch and holding Rachel.

"I'm not going," Rachel said firmly. "I can't rip my family apart."

Finn shook his head. "This is your dream. You have to go. They just need to get over the initial shock."

"That's where you're wrong, Finn," Rachel said. "I don't think they will. Imagine what would have happened if someone tried to separate us for a year. We were about their age when we started dating."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "That would be hell!"

"It would!" Rachel said. "And I'm simply not willing to put our children through hell. I love you and the children more than I love myself or Broadway."

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes. "Are you SURE this is what you want to do? There may not be another opportunity."

"I thought Broadway was the best thing ever, until I met you, married you and had the kids," Rachel said. "Now I realize you and the kids are the best thing that's happened to me. I'd like to have it all, but maybe you can't. And if I have to choose, I'm going to choose family."

"Do me one favor?" Finn asked, hoping his wife wouldn't give up her lifelong dream.

Rachel nodded. "What is it?"

"Wait until we see how everyone feels in the morning," Finn said, kissing Rachel on the forehead. Then he heard the back door unlock.

Hand in hand, he and Rachel went into the kitchen and saw Ryan and Emma. "Look, we're sorry," Ryan said. "Can we sit down and talk? Now that Emma and I aren't screaming..."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, when the whole family can talk together," Finn said. "Go to bed now, it's getting late." He sensed that Ryan and Emma had gotten some guidance from Ava and Nick, which didn't surprise him. Rachel had always challenged him to think beyond himself.

"Good night, we love you," Emma said.

"We love you both, too," Rachel said. She looked up at Finn. Finn smiled looking at his wife. She was perfect, he was sure of it.

x

The next morning at breakfast, Rachel was prepared to tell her kids that she wasn't going to Broadway. She had noticed a difference last night, maybe they'd just had time to cool down.

"I'm sorry about last night," Rachel told her kids. "I really am. I want you all to know that I love you and your dad more than anything - and if it doesn't make you happy, I'm not going to Broadway."

"What?" Sarah protested. "Mom, you always wanted to be on Broadway. And I could get a headstart."

Rachel sighed and looked at her. "In case you didn't notice, neither of your older siblings seemed happy about the idea last night. I'm not going."

"Mom, you need to go," Ryan suddenly said.

Rachel looked at her son. "What?"

"It's your dream, like everyone keeps saying. I don't want to hold you back," Ryan said. "It's just for a year."

"We'll be okay, we can come home to visit our friends and they can come visit us," Emma said. "And in a year we'll be back."

Rachel felt guilty. Had she pressured her kids into doing this. "What brought about this change of heart?"

Ryan smiled. "Emma and I both got some good advice and talking with the loves of our lives."

"Love can make all the difference," Finn said, putting his arm around Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Yes, it can. And Nick and Ava are both welcome to visit us any time."

Ryan and Emma both smiled.

"And guys, if it's okay with your friends' parents, we will let you two spend the rest of the summer here," Finn said. Finn and Rachel would have to leave in late June, but they agreed that their kids at least deserved to spend the summer at home.

"And if at any point next year you're unhappy, I'll quit and we'll get back home," Rachel said.

"You deserve a year to be happy, Mom," Emma said. "A year of your dream."

"I love all of you," Rachel said. She felt so lucky to have an amazing husband and great kids. She was so proud of her children. She was still beside herself that her two oldest had just finished their first year of high school. Unlike her freshmen year, which had been filled with bullying and torment, they had met so much success. Runner up finish at Nationals, playoffs in their sports, improved grades. Sarah was making progress as well, Rachel was stunned every time she saw her daughter perform. Grant had begun to read, and Zoe had brought a lot of joy to their house. And Finn was always by her side all these years later, never failing to make her proud to be his wife. At the end of the day, all she needed to be happy was them.


End file.
